Les frères Salvatore
by 02melanienie
Summary: La vie et la jeunesse de nos deux vampires racontés depuis la naissance de Stefan jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Qu'ont-ils vécus étant jeunes? Que c'est-il passé pendant leur enfance aux XIX eme siècle, venez le découvrir...
1. Le nouveau venu

**Voici une nouvelle fanfiction consacrée aux frères Salvatore. Chaque chapitre racontera un moment de leur vie, de leur enfance où ils se sont prouvés leur amour, leur complicité ou bien se sont déçus... Vous apprendrez à connaître la jeunesse de nos deux vampires, leur relation avec leur père... J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre opinion, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise...**

**Info:- La fanfic est dores et déjà complète, les chapitres seront donc publiés rapidement... **

**-Tout ce qui est écrit est totalement inventés, ne vous demander pas si vous n'aviez pas manqué un truc dans la série, la plupart de ces écrits ne sont pas abordés dans la série. **

**Disclaimer: The Vampires Diaries incluant son univers et personnages de la série télévisé est la propriété de CW Television, aucun argent n'est fait avec cet écrit.**

* * *

Dehors, c'était la nuit, une nuit de novembre 1847, bien plus sombre et obscure que d'habitude, on ne percevait rien à moins de 30 cm. Un vent glacial soufflait à l'extérieur et la pluie battante martelait les fenêtres de l'immense demeure des Salvatore. Une tempête semblait se préparer au-dehors. Dans une chambre à l'étage, éclairé par la simple et faible lueur d'une bougie, un petit garçon pleurait en serrant de toutes ses forces son ours en peluche. Damon était enfoui sous ses draps, sursautant à chaque nouveau coup de tonnerre. L'orage l'avait toujours effrayé même si d'habitude il avait exceptionnellement le droit de rester avec sa mère lors des soirs de tempête, cette fois-ci il était seul. Seul dans sa chambre, tremblant lorsqu'il voyait les ombres menaçante crées par la bougie s'agiter, lorsqu'un coup de vent un peu plus violent que les autres fouettait les vitres. Son père lui avait formellement interdit de sortir de sa chambre, prétextant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'occuper de lui et qu'il préférait veiller sur sa mère. En fin de soirée celle-ci c'était mise à paniqué sans raison, effrayant le petit garçon qui se tenait assis à côté d'elle. Damon avait beau demandé à son père ce qui lui arrivait il était resté très vague jusqu'à ce qu'il traîne le garçonnet dans sa chambre afin qu'il cesse de le suivre comme un petit chien en ajoutant :

-**Ta mère va mettre au monde ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur et nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper de toi ce soir, Damon ! Reste ici et sois sage ! **avait-il ordonné d'une voix autoritaire.

-**Père, **avait rétorqué l'enfant en retenant ses larmes, **s'il vous plaît ne me laissez pas tout seul. L'orage me fait peur. Laissez-moi venir avec vous, je serai calme **!

-**Il est temps que tu te comportes comme un grand ! Je ne veux pas d'un froussard dans la famille alors tu surmonteras ta peur et resteras ici jusqu'au lendemain matin !**

Giuseppe Salvatore avait ensuite quitté la pièce sans adresser ne serai-ce qu'un regard ou une parole rassurante à son jeune fils.

« _Comme un grand »_ Damon se repassait en boucle cette phrase dans sa tête : il n'avait que 5 ans et son père voulait déjà qu'il agisse comme un grand.

Alors Damon s'était caché sous sa couette tenant fermement Booba, son ours en peluche qu'il avait depuis sa naissance. Booba était toujours là pour rassurer le petit garçon, lui au moins ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber pensa l'enfant en regardant les deux billes noires qui servaient d'yeux au nounours. Au bout de deux heures il réussit enfin à calmer ses sanglots et s'endormit malgré l'orage qui grondait toujours dehors.

**[...]**

Le garçonnet se réveilla tout seul le lendemain matin et il fut ébloui par le soleil qui emplissait la pièce. Il se leva, ayant toujours son fidèle compagnon Booba sous le bras, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre : la cour était trempée, de grosses flaques d'eau la parsemant mais un incroyable soleil éclairait le ciel. La tempête s'était bien calmée pendant la nuit puisqu'aujourd'hui les seules traces de son passages étaient le sol détrempée et l'herbe encore humide. Damon remarqua également que l'allée était remplie de fiacres de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes garées un peu partout le long du chemin. Qui et pourquoi venait –on rendre visite à sa famille de si bonne heure ?

Il s'étonna également d'avoir dormi aussi tard, d'habitude son père le réveillait aux aurores, aussi bien la semaine que le dimanche, afin qu'il fasse ses corvées. Selon Giuseppe dormir tard était une perte de temps et un homme actif se devait d'être debout de bonne heure. Et bien sur il appliquait ses principes à son fils. Mais pas aujourd'hui, non, le soleil qui était déjà haut dans le ciel indiquait à l'enfant qu'on l'avait laissé dormir bien plus que d'ordinaire. Damon descendit l'escalier jusqu'au rez–de-chaussée où s'agitaient bon nombre de figures connues de la ville ainsi que d'autres gens que le petit garçon ne connaissait pas: il reconnut Jonathan Gilbert qui venait de franchir le pas de la porte au bras de sa femme, Mr Forbes qui était assis dans le salon un peu plus loin s'avança vers lui en souriant et ils se serrèrent la main. Au fond de la pièce, près de la cheminée Mr Salvatore discutait avec Georges Lockwood Senior. Damon se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller et rejoignit son père qui ne le remarqua même pas. Le petit garçon tira alors sur la manche de son père et celui-ci daigna enfin baisser les yeux vers son fils.

-**Père, pourquoi tout ces gens sont là ?**

-**Damon, je n'ai pas le temps, je suis occuper avec Mr Lockwood **! Bougonna Giuseppe avant de reprendre sa conversation.

Damon tira à nouveau sur la manche de son père pour capter son attention.

-**Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans mes pattes !** Gronda le père du garçonnet. **Je t'ai pourtant appris qu'il ne fallait pas déranger les adultes lorsqu'ils discutaient entre eux non ? Et tu pourrais au moins avoir pris la peine de t'habiller au lieu de descendre en pyjama **!

Quelqu'un agrippa la main du petit et le tira en arrière.

**-Excusez moi monsieur Salvatore, je vais m'occuper de Damon **affirma une jeune femme châtain claire, ses deux yeux noisettes fixant affectueusement le petit garçon. Elle portait une robe verte foncé sous un tablier immaculé. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon recouvert d'un bout de tissu blanc.

-**Merci Elisabeth, veillée à ce qu'il ne nous dérange plus. Et qu'il laisse sa mère se reposer** ajouta Mr Salvatore avant de continuer sa discussion.

**-Bien monsieur !**

Elle fit une petite révérence polie avant d'entraîner l'enfant jusqu'aux cuisines.

-**Elisa, pourquoi toute la ville est chez nous ce matin ? **demanda Damon en refreinant un bâillement.

-**Ils sont tous venus pour la naissance de ton frère. Mr Salvatore a fait prévenir toute la ville qu'il avait eut un second fils dans la nuit et tous sont venus lui apporter leurs félicitations, aussi bien les gens riches que les plus démunis. ** Elle lui sourit avant de casser deux œufs dans une poêle et de faire chauffer le tout.

-**Tu voudras autres choses avec tes œufs mon lapin ?**

**-Du bacon s'il te plaît !**

**-C'est comme si c'était fait chef **! Acquiesça Elisabeth en riant tout en laissant tomber deux tranches de bacons qui crépirent au contact de la poêle.

-**Dis, Elisa, Pourquoi père ne m'aime pas ?** L'interrogea tristement le petit garçon en baissant la tête **J'essaye d'être gentil, poli, de ne pas le décevoir mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se fiche de moi.**

Elle s'approcha de lui en lui ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux noirs comme le charbon :

-**Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Bien sur qu'il t'aime. C'est juste que…certaines personnes, comme ton père, on un peu de mal à montrer leurs sentiments, ils les cachent. Alors évidemment qu'il t'aime, il t'adore même j'en suis sûre, comment pourrait on ne pas aimer un petit bonhomme aussi mignon que toi ?** Elle fit un bisou sur la joue fraîche de Damon.

-**Mais alors pourquoi il ne veut pas que je joue avec d'autres enfants ? Pourquoi il me traite comme son esclave ?** Soupira-t-il.

-**Damon** soupira-t-elle à son tour, **tu es… enfin tu étais son fils unique alors je suppose qu'il voulait que tu sois « parfait ». Et pour ça il croit bon de t'enseigner de bonnes valeurs comme la politesse ou l'assiduité au travail.** Elisabeth fit glisser les œufs et le bacon dans l'assiette du petit garçon.

**-Merci.**

Il mangea en silence, s'empiffrant de grosses bouchées d'œufs.

-**Tu devrais aller t'habiller sinon ton père ne va pas être content.**

**-Je pourrai voir mère ensuite ? **demanda-t-il enthousiaste.

-**Malheureusement je ne pense pas. Selon ton père elle doit se reposer, ton petit frère la beaucoup fatigué.**

**-Il est méchant alors mon petit frère ?**

Damon n'avait pas dit cela comme une affirmation, non, son jeune esprit essayait juste de comprendre pourquoi son petit frère voudrait blesser sa mère.

-**Mais non il n'est pas méchant **rigola gentiment la jeune femme, **il n'a… pas fait exprès on peut dire ça comme ça.**

**-Et est ce que je pourrai le voir bientôt ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, seul ton père pourra te le dire.**

**-Mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner voir père** marmonna Damon en faisant la moue, **il va encore me gronder.**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, Giuseppe ne passe pas son temps à te rouspéter. Et, une fois habiller et lavé – car tu as bien besoin d'enlever toutes les petits tâches jaunes et blanches que tu as sur la figure- je suis sûre qu'il t'écoutera il faut juste attendre qu'il ne parle plu avec une autre grande personne**.

Elle tapota son doigt sur chaque petite tache d'œufs qui parsemaient le visage du garçonnet et celui-ci sourit. Elisabeth commença à le chatouiller et il éclata finalement de rire. Un rire adorable, clair et pur qui donnait forcément envie de rire lorsqu'on l'entendait, mais ces derniers temps Damon ne riait plus beaucoup. Depuis que sa mère était alitée à cause de sa grossesse plu personne ne s'occupait de lui : son père était souvent parti et lorsqu'il revenait à la maison c'était pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Sa maman essayait au mieux d'être présente pour son fils mais les médecins lui interdisaient souvent de bouger. Alors Damon était tout seul. Il s'était fait des amis, un jour, le frère et la sœur Ockford, Davis et Lina, les enfants d'un paysan de Mystic Falls qui cultivait les terres proche de la propriété des Salvatore. Ils avaient joués ensemble pendant une semaine, ils s'amusaient merveilleusement bien jusqu'à ce que Damon rentre couvert de boue après avoir glissé alors qu'ils se couraient après. Monsieur Salvatore avait été immédiatement trouvé le père Ockford afin qu'il interdisse à ses enfants de voir Damon. Ce dernier avait été privé de dîner et envoyer directement dans sa chambre. Alors le petit garçon jouait dans sa chambre avec Booba, s'inventant des aventures, des histoires et des amis imaginaires. Mais bientôt, je ne serai plus tout seul pensait Damon, j'aurai mon petit frère avec moi !

**-Aller file petit brigand, dépêche toi de me nettoyer cette jolie frimousse **lui ordonna Elisa en rigolant puis elle ramassa l'assiette vide et la mit dans l'évier. Elisa, c'était la servante des Salvatore depuis bientôt 6 ans. Elle avait été engagée un peu avant la naissance de Damon pour aider Giuseppe à tenir la maison pendant la grossesse de sa femme. Et lorsque l'enfant fut né, ils décidèrent de la garder tout de même comme servante trouvant son travail « plus que correct ». A vrai dire c'était pratiquement une seconde mère pour Damon. Car Mme Salvatore avait de graves problèmes de santé qui l'obligeaient à rester régulièrement en convalescence. Alors c'était Elisabeth qui s'occupait du jeune garçon comme elle pouvait, elle essayait de passer du temps avec lui mais elle était souvent prise par le ménage et l'entretient de la maison.

Damon grimpa à l'étage, passant inaperçu au milieu de tous les invités qui déambulaient dans le salon.

Il sortit de son armoire une chemise blanche, un pantalon bleu marine et une veste bleu marine également puis il posa le tout sur son lit avant d'enlever son pyjama et de se vêtir de ses nouveaux habits. Il se passa rapidement un petit coup d'eau sur le visage pour effacer les taches de nourritures puis il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée après avoir soigneusement peigné ses cheveux qui partaient en mignonnes petites bouclettes.

Cette fois-ci, Monsieur Salvatore fumait un cigare le regard perdu dans les flaques d'eau qu'on pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre. Damon s'avança à tâtons vers son père et lorsque celui-ci se retourna le petit garçon s'inclina en une petite révérence élégante mais ridicule lorsqu'elle était exécutée par un enfant aussi jeune.

-**Eh bien mon fils tu es beaucoup plus présentable ainsi !**

**-Merci père.**

-**Alors que veux-tu ? Dépêche-toi car je n'ai pas encore finis mes affaires avec monsieur Lockwood et celui-ci ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.**

**-Je voudrais voir mère** déclara le petit garçon en redoutant la réponse de son père.

**-Damon tu es têtu ! Ta mère doit se reposer…**

-**Mais je ne la fatiguerais pas **rétorqua l'enfant, **je vous le jure, je veux juste la voir et lui parler**.

-**Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller tout seul maintenant. Alors si tu insistes nous irons tout les deux la voir ce soir avant de dîner.**

-**Mais père, la chambre est juste à l'étage je pourrai y aller seul ! Je ne veux pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir.**

-**Ah !suffit avec tous ces « Mais » **maugréa Giuseppe en jetant son cigare dans la cheminée et en se baissant au niveau de son fils. **J'ai dit « ce soir » alors ce sera « ce soir » et si tu continues de t'y opposer ce sera demain ! J'en ai assez que tu me contredises sans cesse !**

**-Désolé père **soupira Damon en reniflant puis il fit volte-face et repartit hors de la vue de son père.

Le petit garçon s'affala sur un fauteuil en fixant le plafond. Soudain une voix le fit sursauter :

-**Mais, tu es le petit Salvatore je me trompe ?** demanda une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnant qui arborait un joli sourire.

**-Oui madame** répondit le garçonnet en se redressant puis il se leva d'un bond et fit une révérence comme lui avait appris son père, **Je suis Damon Salvatore.**

-**Oh tu es un charmant garçon très bien élevé mais pas de madame avec moi tu peux m'appeler Julia.**

-**Très bien Madame, je veux dire Julia. Mais qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?**

-**Je suis Julia Gilbert, la femme de Jonathan Gilbert et je l'ai accompagné pour venir voir le nouveau bébé. Tu sais toute la ville en parle et ton père est si connu que beaucoup on souhaité venir présenter leur félicitations à ta famille.**

-**Vous venez donc pour mon petit frère **souffla Damon en faisant une moue boudeuse. Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'intéressait à ce petit frère qu'il n'avait même pas encore vu ? Avant c'était de lui dont on venait prendre des nouvelles et son père était toujours très fier de se montrer avec son jeune fils dans les bras. La mère de Damon lui racontait souvent que Giuseppe pouvait passer des heures avec son garçon le laissant avec regrets aux bras des autres lorsqu'il devait aller s'occuper des affaires de la ville. Mais maintenant c'était de ce petit bébé dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom que tout le monde se souciait.

**-Ne sois pas jaloux **lui dit la femme en caressant ses bouclettes noires, **un nouveau né est toujours le centre de toutes les attentions, je suis sûr que tout le monde ne jurait que par toi lorsque tu venais juste de naître. Et puis tu dois être content d'avoir un petit frère, vous pourrez jouer ensemble…**

**-Je ne suis pas jaloux **mentit Damon en détournant le regard, **mais depuis que mère attend mon petit frère plus personne ne s'occupe de moi, il n'y en a que pour le bébé, le bébé ceci le bébé cela …Je ne l'aime pas moi ce bébé !** Pigna le garçonnet en se frottant les yeux.

**-Allons allons mon garçon ne dis pas de choses sottes. Ce nourrisson ne t'a rien fait de mal non ? Alors tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas l'aimer.**

**-Si, il me vole mes parents !**

**-Est-ce que tu l'a au moins vu ? **l'interrogea Julia en prenant Damon par les épaules avec douceur.

**-Non…non père ne veut pas.**

-**Alors attend de l'avoir vu avant de dire qu'il te vole tes parents. Je suis sur que tu pourrais être surpris de voir à quoi ressemble ce fameux voleur.**

**-Vous avez surement raison…**admit Damon en se dégageant des bras de Mme Gilbert.

-**Julia, je suis désolé mon fils vous importune **les interrompit Monsieur Salvatore qui avait remarqué la discussion entre son fils et la femme. **Damon je t'avais dit d'arrêter d'embêter les gens, depuis que Stefan est né tu ne cesse de faire ton intéressant et tu commences sérieusement à m'exaspérer, veux-tu être punis ?**

**-Non père **gémit le petit garçon en se cachant derrière Julia.

**-S'il vous plaît, Giuseppe. C'est de ma faute Damon a été très poli et gentil c'est moi qui suis venu lui parler alors qu'il était sagement assis.**

Giuseppe Salvatore ne prit mes pas compte des paroles de Mme Gilbert et poursuivit :

-**Pour la peine – puisque tu sembles ne pas savoir que faire- tu va aller me nettoyer toute l'écurie de fond en comble jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille. C'est bien compris Damon !**

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas se contentant de baisser la tête.

-**J'attend une réponse **! Gronda son père.

**-Bien père** murmura Damon.

-**Aller déguerpis je ne veux plus te voir ici et ne rentre que lorsque tout sera propre !**

Le garçonnet fila comme l'éclair en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, mais qu'avait son père contre lui aujourd'hui et depuis plusieurs mois d'ailleurs ?

**-Giuseppe vous êtes bien trop sévère avec ce jeune garçon il est encore petit.**

**-Il n'y pas de place pour les faibles de nos jours** la coupa-t-il, **je veux que mon fils soit fort et pour cela il doit être élevé pour dès le plus jeune âge**.

-**Mais il n'avait rien fait ! Ecoutez-moi, Damon se sent délaissé depuis l'arrivée de son frère et ça peut se comprendre. Il n'a que 5 ans et à toujours vécu seul et tout à coup un autre enfant vient lui prendre sa place de centre d'attention. Vous ne devriez pas le mettre de côté à cause de son cadet et surtout vous devriez le laisser voir son frère pour qu'il puisse comprendre et apprécier ce nouveau venu.**

-**J'élève mes fils comme je le souhaite Mme Gilbert et je ne souhaite pas me fâcher avec vous !** s'exclama l'homme en haussant le ton. **Damon doit comprendre par lui-même qu'il n'est pas le centre du monde ! Le sujet est clos.**

-**Monsieur si vous ne lui expliquer pas qui est ce nourrisson qui vient chambouler sa vie il ne pourra pas…**

-**J'ai dit que le sujet était clos ! **répéta Giuseppe irrité. **Merci d'être venue Julia…**

Damon longea la maison en essuyant ses larmes et il arriva enfin devant l'écurie. Il poussa avec un peu de mal la lourde porte en bois et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre, il fut accueilli par le hennissement de deux ou trois chevaux qui le firent sursauter. Le petit garçon passa au crible la pièce en soufflant : l'écurie était vraiment très, très sale et la pluie n'avait pas arrangé les choses : le toit étant percer l'eau avait inondée une bonne partie des box et avait rendue le sol boueux. Il mettrait certainement très longtemps à tout nettoyer. Il s'empara du balai posé à sa droite et commença à balayer le foin qui avait volé un peu partout à cause du vent. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il entreprit d'enlever avec une pelle les grosses mottes de terres qu'avait engendrées la pluie. Il les jeta une par une à l'extérieur ce qui lui prit un temps fou et en rentrant pour la ixième fois à l'intérieur de l'écurie il trébucha sur le balai qu'il avait posé contre le mur mais qui était manifestement retombé, et chuta lourdement dans une grosse mare de boue. Sa jolie chemise blanche était marron et il avait écorché son pantalon bleu marine malgré cela il continua son dur travail en enlevant le crottin des chevaux, qui au passage lui écrasèrent les pieds faisant hurler le petit garçon. Au bout d'un moment il s'adossa contre un mur essouffler : l'écurie était déjà beaucoup plus propre qu'avant mais il y'avait encore du boulot. Damon toucha son visage qui était griffé au niveau de la joue et de l'arcade et en soulevant son pantalon il remarqua que son genou était bien amoché et saignait légèrement. Alors qu'il allait se remettre à sa besogne la porte en bois grinça et quelqu'un entra.

-**Père, je…je vous promets que l'écurie sera propre j'essaye de faire vite** balbutia le petit garçon tremblant à la vue de son père.

-**Damon, pourquoi trembles- tu ? Je te fais peur ?** lui demanda Giuseppe d'un ton neutre.

**-Euh…non** chuchota Damon même si cela était un mensonge.

-**Mon fils, je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ce dur labeur, j'étais énervé et un peu chamboulée par l'arrivée de ton frère et je me suis laisser emporté. Rentre à la maison, tu va aller te changer et nous irons voir ta mère **affirma l'homme en souriant à son garçon.

Monsieur Salvatore avait changé d'avis au sujet de Damon grâce à Mme Gilbert : ces paroles l'avait fait réfléchir et il avait admit qu'il traitait bien trop durement l'enfant alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans.

**-Vraiment ?**

-**Oui, vraiment. Je regrette fiston et je vois que tu as déjà bien travaillé, je te félicite.**

Giuseppe posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et le poussa délicatement jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'écurie voyant que le garçonnet ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

**-Allons Damon avance un peu, du nerf,** l'encouragea-t-il alors que le petit stagnait littéralement devant la porte en bois.

Finalement il le prit dans ses bras comprenant que le garçon était exténué après avoir accompli une aussi pénible corvée pour un enfant aussi jeune et le porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, passant par la porte arrière pour ne pas être vu de tous les invités. Il conduit Damon jusqu'à la cuisine ou il savait qu'il trouverait Elisabeth.

-**Oh mon dieu ! **s'écria-t-elle en les voyant arriver, **Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'ait arrivé mon bonhomme **?

Elle délesta monsieur Salvatore de son fils et l'assis sur la chaise de la cuisine.

-**Mais regarde toi, tu es couvert de boue, Oh et tu saignes **remarqua-t-elle alors qu'elle relevait son pantalon. **Qu'as-t-il fait ? **demanda-t-elle à Giuseppe.

-**Je…je l'ai puni et l'ai obligé à nettoyer l'écurie mais celle-ci était vraiment très crasseuse et c'était un travail bien trop laborieux pour un enfant de son âge.**

**-Elisa j'ai mal** gémit, Damon alors qu'elle touchait son genoux blessé.

-**Ca ne m'étonne pas, ta jambe est toute ouverte et tu as une belle griffure à la joue.**

Elle nettoya avec un torchon propre et de l'eau les blessures avant de les recouvrir d'un bandage de fortune.

**-Mes pieds me font mal aussi.**

En ôtant ses chaussures elle remarqua que les pieds du petit garçon étaient couverts d'hématomes.

**-Qu'as-tu donc fait avec tes pieds ?**

**-Les chevaux me les ont écrasé.**

Elisa se retint de faire remarquer au père de l'enfant qu'il avait été totalement inconscient et irresponsable d'envoyer Damon seul s'occuper d'une écurie qui comptait pas moins de 9 chevaux !

-**J'irai chercher un remède pour apaiser les hématomes chez l'apothicaire des demain **intervint Giuseppe en se rapprochant de son fils, je** suis désolé je ne pensais pas que tu te blesserais autant.**

« _Il aurait mieux fallu y penser avant d'envoyer un petit garçon de 5 ans faire un travail sensé être fait par cinq hommes d'une vingtaine d'année _» pensa amèrement la servante alors qu'elle passait sous l'eau le torchon rouge de sang.

-**On peut aller voir mère maintenant ? **demanda Damon, une étincelle de joie éclairant ses yeux azurs.

**-Tu devrais te reposer** lui conseilla Elisabeth, regarde **tu tiens à peine debout.**

**-Non ça va aller **lui assura-il en se levant vivement mais il se rassit bien vite lorsque ses pieds douloureux eurent touchés le sol.

**-On va voir mère?** Insista-t-il en fixant son père.

-**C'est d'accord fiston, on va voir ta mère mais va d'abord te changer.**

**-Super** cria le petit garçon en bondissant sur le sol, il tituba en peu à cause de ses pieds qui le faisait souffrir mais courut tout de même jusqu'à l'étage. Arriver dans sa chambre il se laissa tomber sur le lit puis se releva pour prendre une nouvelle chemise -bleue cette fois-ci- et un pantalon beige ainsi que des bretelles noires. Il s'habilla prestement et se précipita devant la chambre de sa mère attendant que son père le rejoigne. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver et il fit signe à Damon de tourner la poignée, ce dernier obéit et il entra dans la chambre plus presser que jamais de revoir sa mère pour laquelle il s'était tant inquiéter...


	2. Petit frère?

**Voici le second chapitre qui est en fait la suite du premier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

* * *

-**Damon ! Mon chéri je suis si contente de te voir !** s'exclama avec joie madame Salvatore en se redressant dès qu'elle vit le garçonnet dans l'embrasure de la porte

Le petit garçon se précipita au chevet de sa mère.

-**Damon, fais attention ! Ne cours pas**, lui imposa Giuseppe en reprenant son ton autoritaire.

-**Laisse le Giuseppe je ne suis pas mourante** lui rétorqua sa femme en faisant signe a son fils d'approcher.

Il courut jusqu'au lit et se hissa au côté de sa mère, celle-ci le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement.

**-Mère vous m'avez tant manqué !** murmura l'enfant en se blottissant contre elle.

-**Voyons mon bonhomme la dernière fois que tu m'as vu c'était hier soir ! Mais qu'as-tu fait à ta joue ?** remarqua-t-elle en caressant affectueusement le visage de son garçon et la petite cicatrice rougeâtre qui la balafrait.

-**Comme d'habitude il n'en a fait qu'a sa tête **intervint Monsieur Salvatore ne souhaitant pas que Damon raconte la punition cruelle qu'il lui avait imposé.

Elle fit un bisou sur la joue de Damon qui fît un grand sourire, très heureux d'avoir enfin retrouver les bras réconfortant de sa maman. Soudain, des gémissements se firent entendre du fond de la pièce et bientôt se fût des pleures qui résonnèrent dans toute la chambre.

-**Giuseppe tu veux bien me le donner ? Il doit avoir faim…**

Monsieur Salvatore s'avança jusqu'au berceau qui était calé dans un coin de la pièce et pris quelque chose dans ses bras. Damon devina vite que c'était cette « chose » qui poussait de tels hurlements et il se dandina sur le lit pour parvenir à mieux voir.

-**Damon tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ?**lui demanda sa mère en le poussant gentiment hors du lit, **je dois m'occuper de ton petit frère.**

Il obéit et se tint droit comme un 'i' à côté du lit pendant que son père déposait le bébé sur le ventre de sa mère.

-**Coucou mon poussin, tu as faim ?** déclara Mme Salvatore en se penchant vers le nourrisson que Damon avait du mal à apercevoir. Le bébé gazouilla et Damon sauta sur lui-même pour mieux le voir, Giuseppe arriva derrière lui, le porta pour qu'il soit à hauteur du lit et le pencha au dessus du nouveau né que tenait sa mère.

**-Voilà ton frère Damon.**

-**C'est…mon petit frère ? Comment il s'appelle ?** demanda-il en examinant le petit être qui, les yeux fermés, se tapissait dans les bras de sa mère.

**-Il s'appelle Stefan **lui répondit sa maman en caressant la tête du nourrisson.

**-Je peux le toucher ?** l'interrogea-t-il en approchant ses petites mains du visage de son cadet.

-**Non, Damon **lui interdit Giuseppe en le reposant à terre, **Ne le touche pas avec tes mains sales, elles ont trainées partout.**

L'enfant grimaça en scrutant ses mains puis il marmonna d'un ton boudeur: **elles sont propres mes mains**…

-**Oh, mon chéri regarde ses magnifiques yeux**…clama Madame Salvatore alors que Stefan venait d'ouvrir les paupières dévoilant deux émeraudes, deux sublimes yeux verts.

**-Tu as raison, ils sont superbes répondit** l'homme en prenant la minuscule main du bébé.

Damon se remit à sautiller pour voir ces « soi-disant » sublimes yeux verts.

**-Arrête de faire du bruit, tu ne tiens pas en place **le réprimanda son père, le regard toujours posé sur son second fils.

-**Il veut juste voir son frère.** Sa mère pencha les bras vers le petit garçon pour que celui-ci puisse regarder les yeux de son cadet.

«_ Oui, il a de jolis yeux, mais bon les miens aussi sont beaux_ » pensa amèrement Damon lorsqu'il vit ses parents s'extasier devant son frère.

**-Tu ne les trouves pas jolis, mon garçon ?**

**-Si, ils sont…beaux**

Damon alla s'asseoir sur une chaise un peu plus loin puis il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en ronchonnant, ses parents ne le remarquèrent même pas et continuèrent de passer en revue « toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'avait Stefan. » C'est merveilleux yeux, son merveilleux sourire, ses merveilleuses joues, ses merveilleux petits petons…

**-Désolé ma chérie je dois y'aller, le conseil m'attend**…

-**Giuseppe** le coupa-t-elle,** ils pourraient au moins se passer de toi pendant une journée non ?**

-**J'aimerais vraiment rester avec toi et Stefan mais il y'a des choses importantes à régler.**

«_ Et moi alors ? pensa Damon, tu t'en fiche de moi ? Il n'y a que Stefan et maman qui intéresse père maintenant… »_

-**Très bien, reviens vite.** Elle embrassa amoureusement son mari qui avant de partir déposa un baiser sur la tête de son second fils avant de s'approcher de la porte.

-**Euh…Damon, vient avec moi, ta mère doit nourrir Stefan et je ne veux pas que tu la dérange, nous reviendrons la voir ce soir quand je serais rentré de chez Monsieur Lockwood.**

L'enfant se leva sans grande joie et suivit son père en boudant toujours mais avant de sortir sa mère le rappela :

-**Et bien Damon ? Tu ne me fais pas un bisou avant de partir **?

-**Oh, désolé mais comme vous aviez Stefan dans les bras…**

**-Allons viens ici.**

Il marcha jusqu'à elle et elle le serra dans ses bras comme elle pouvait étant donné qu'elle tenait toujours le bébé puis elle embrassa sa joue avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

-**Ne sois pas jaloux de ton frère, vous êtes pareils, vous avez le même sang, c'est toi qui lui servira d'exemple plus tard alors apprends à l'aimer, je suis persuadé que vous en entendrez bien et sache que je vous aime tout les deux autant l'un que l'autre.**

**-Je vous aimes aussi mère** lui répondit-il en l'embrassant à son tour, il dévisagea le bébé qui était toujours dans les bras de sa maman, celui-ci le contemplait de ses deux grands yeux émeraudes et fit un sourire au petit garçon en babillant.

-**Tu vois, je suis sur qu'il t'aime déjà **ajouta-t-elle avant d'ébouriffer les bouclettes noir de jais de son fiston.

Damon eut un regard peu convaincu puis suivit son père en dehors de la pièce.

**[...]**

Assis par terre au milieu de sa chambre, Damon réfléchissait aux paroles de sa mère :

« _Vous êtes pareils, vous avez le même sang, c'est toi qui lui servira d'exemple plus tard… »_

-**Dis Booba, tu crois que c'est vrai ?** demanda à voix haute le petit garçon en regardant son ours en peluche, **qu'on est pareils ?**

Il attendit en silence en fixant le nounours qui - bien sur- ne répondit pas.

-**Hum tu dois avoir raison** continua le garçonnet, **et est ce que tu crois que c'est vrai qu'il m'aime bien ?**

Il fit hocher la tête du nounours.

**-Ouai…mais alors pourquoi père et mère ne s'occupe que de lui ? Moi, je veux bien l'aimer mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit méchant et qu'il me vole mes parents…**

Il pencha la tête vers Booba comme s'il attendait que la peluche lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille.

-**Oui, très bonne idée Booba **! S'exclama-t-il en serrant la patte de l'ours, **Il suffit d'aller lui expliquer à mon petit frère, je vais aller lui dire que, comme on est frères, il faut qu'on partage nos parents et comme ça après je pourrai l'aimer !**

Il se leva en sautillant et entrebâilla la porte pour pouvoir voir le couloir :

-**Vous voyez soldat Booba, notre mission est que nous devons aller parler à Stefan dès que mère sortira de la chambre ! Alors vous êtes prêts ?**

Il prit une grosse voix pour répondre à la place du nounours :

**-Oui chef je suis prêts !**

Il patienta calmement jusqu'à ce qu'il vit enfin la porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvrir et sa mère en sortir avec une de leur servante qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain laissant la pièce vide, il pourrait être seul avec Stefan !

L'enfant se faufila dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il posa sa peluche sur le grand lit puis s'approcha du berceau.

-**Oh non…Je suis trop petit **se lamenta-t-il, puis il inspecta la pièce des yeux avant de remarquer une chaise poser un peu plus loin, il la porta avec un peu de mal puis la posa à côté du berceau et monta dessus. A l'intérieur du lit, le bébé dormait paisiblement, son pouce dans sa bouche. Damon se pencha vers lui en murmurant :

-**Eh, petit frère ! Il faut que je te parle c'est important !**

Aucune réponse du bébé qui ne broncha pas :

-**Stefan, c'est moi Damon ! Aller réveille-toi s'il te plaît.**

Toujours rien, le petit garçon commençait à perdre patience, il posa ses mains sur les épaules du nourrisson et le secoua en douceur, juste pour le faire réagir :

**-Aller, arrête de dormir !**

Cette fois-ci, le bébé ouvrit les yeux et se mit à pleurnicher, puis à pleurer un peu plus fort :

-**Oh non ! Chut, chut, Non rendors-toi, rendors-toi, Mère va t'entendre !**

Mais le nouveau né ne se calma pas pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes.

Damon paniqua : si sa mère le trouvait dans sa chambre en train d'embêter Stefan, il se ferait gronder à coups surs alors il improvisa :

-**Eh regarde, regarde Stefan**

Il fit une grimace a son frère puis agita sa main au dessus de la tête du bébé en continuant de tirer la langue. Et cela fonctionna, le nourrisson arrêta de pleurer et sourit en suivant des yeux la main de son aîné.

-**Super, t'es un gentil bébé **dit-il en touchant la joue du petit.

-**Maintenant que tu es calme on va pouvoir discuter, alors moi, je veux bien être ton grand frère mais il faut que tu apprennes à partager !**

Stefan le fixa avec des yeux ronds sans rien dire.

**-Tu pourrais répondre Stefan !** Bougonna le petit garçon en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. **Alors on fait comme ça d'accord ? Je te sers d'exemple et je suis un bon grand frère comme l'a dit mère et en échange tu arrête d'être le chouchou de tout le monde et on devient amis.**

-**Damon ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

Madame Salvatore se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les cheveux encore mouillés.

-**Oh, euh rien…**Il descendit de sa chaise et récupéra son ourson d'un air penaud. **Je voulais discuter avec Stefan mais il ne me répond pas !**

**-Mon chéri, Stefan est trop petit pour te répondre, de quoi voulais-tu lui parler ?**

**-Oh de rien…**

Le petit garçon sortit en courant de la chambre avant de se réfugier dans la sienne.

- **Bon, Booba ça ne nous avance à rien, il n'a pas répondu ! **Ronchonna l'enfant en prenant un air autoritaire tout en tournant autour de la peluche posé au sol,** mais il avait l'air gentil et puis mère et père avaient raison, c'est vrai que quand il sourit il est mignon…**


	3. Une nuit d'orage

Février 1849 :

Un nouvel orage faisait trembler la maison des Salvatore, Giuseppe et sa femme était cette nuit là absent, s'étant rendu à un banquet du conseil et seul restait à la maison : Damon, le petit Stefan et Elisabeth la servante. Celle-ci devait surveiller les deux enfants mais avait également d'autres obligations, elle n'avait donc pas pu accepter la requête du jeune Damon qui voulait absolument rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que l'orage se calme, elle était resté avec lui pendant plus d'une heure, remettant à plus tard son travail mais l'orage semblait perdurer et elle ne pouvait se permettre de prendre plus de retard, elle avait donc couché Stefan dans son berceau puis avait accompagné Damon jusqu'à sa chambre :

**-Elisa, je déteste l'orage ! Je veux rester avec toi !**

**-Mais Damon, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible**, dit-elle en remontant sa couverture au niveau de son menton, **je dois encore nettoyer toute la cuisine, préparer le repas de demain et recoudre une robe de ta mère et en plus il est déjà tard. J'ai bien essayé d'attendre mais l'orage ne se calme pas.**

Elle fit un bisou sur le front du garçonnet et quitta la chambre en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

-**Mais pourquoi y'a-t-il autant d'orage ici ?** Geint le petit garçon en s'agitant dans son lit. Soudain il entendit quelque chose : Il se figea instantanément en tendant l'oreille : était-ce un monstre ? Une sorte de loup ou de puma comme il en rodait dans les bois ? Puis il se détendit un peu se rendant compte que les rugissements de ce soi-disant puma ressemblaient plus à des pleures de bébé.

« _Oh c'est Stefan qui pleure, il doit avoir peur lui aussi _pensa-t-il, _je devrai peut-être aller le voir, après tout il est plus petit que moi et il doit être terrifié_. »

Mais un nouvel éclair frappa la maison et il se recroquevilla en toute hâte sous ses draps en tremblant alors que les pleures de son frère redoublait : il avait bien trop peur pour se lever.

« _Elisabeth va surement l'entendre pleurer, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir _» se dit-il en serrant Booba Il réfléchit un peu : «_ Oh mais non elle ne l'entendra pas, elle est dans la cuisine tout en bas et avec le tonnerre… »_

Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sous ses couvertures, fit quelques pas vers la porte et s'arrêta la main sur la poignée :_ tout va bien_ se rassura-t-il, _je n'ai pas a avoir peur je suis grand._

Paf ! Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois et Damon tourna la poignée à toute vitesse et passa dans le couloir en courant jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents d'où provenait les pleures, il entra. La chambre était sombre et lugubre, le parquet grinçait sous ses pas et chaque ombre lui rappelait d'horribles choses. Il s'avança faire le berceau en chuchotant :

**-Petit frère c'est moi ! N'aie pas peur je suis là pour te protéger**. Il monta sur une chaise posé près du lit et se retrouva au dessus de Stefan qui pleurait toujours.

-**Regarde Stefan, je suis là tu n'as plus à avoir peur**. Il essuya les larmes du bébé puis lui tendit son doigt, le petit l'agrippa en calmant peu à peu ses sanglots.

**-C'est bien, tu es un bébé très courageux.**

Un nouvel éclair, un autre coup de tonnerre : le nourrisson reprit ses pleures de plus belles et Damon sursauta.

-**Oh non, méchant orage **grogna-t-il en caressant la tête de son cadet, **Aller je sais que ça fait peur mais il faut que tu arrête de pleurer.**

Mais rien à faire le petit gémissait toujours. Damon passa ses mains sous les bras du nourrisson et essaya de le soulever :

-**Pouah t'es lourd quand même pour un si petit garçon **souffla-t-il en hissant Stefan en dehors de son berceau. Il allongea maladroitement son frère dans ses bras et failli le faire tomber mais le rattrapa de justesse. Une fois bien calé dans ses bras, le petit garçon essaya de descendre de la chaise : Il tangua en peu vers l'arrière déséquilibré par le poids de son frère mais parvint tout de même à regagner le sol sans faire de dégâts. Il tituba jusqu'au grand lit de ses parents et laissa tomber en douceur le bébé sur le lit. Puis il grimpa à son tour sur le matelas et souleva les couvertures : juste de quoi laisser un espace pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. Damon tira tout doucement son frère vers les oreillers en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal, il le positionna entre les deux gros coussins, se saisit de son Booba qu'il posa à côté puis s'enfoui sous les draps à la droite de Stefan. Le garçonnet passa son bras sous la tête du nourrisson et le serra contre lui en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

**-Ne pleures plus petit bébé, tu es en sécurité avec moi, ensemble rien ne peut nous faire du mal.**

Les paroles du jeune garçon apaisèrent son cadet puisque celui-ci ne tarda pas à se calmer, ses pleures cessèrent et il se pelotonna dans les bras de son grand frère.

Damon se rendit compte que –malgré l'orage qui grondait toujours à l'extérieur- il n'avait plus peur : la présence de son petit frère dans ses bras le rassurait il avait raison : ensemble ils étaient biens, en sécurité.

**-Je t'aime Stefan **chuchota-t-il alors que son cadet commençait à fermer les yeux

-**Ye t'aime émon **articula le nourrisson en se blottissant en peu plus contre son frère.

**-Wow, eh mais tu as parlé Stef !** S'étonna Damon en fixant son frère, mais le petit c'était déjà profondément endormis dans les bras réconfortant de son aîné et il ne tarda pas à faire de même se laissant emporté par les bras de Morphée.

**[...]**

**-Je suis désolé Monsieur Salvatore **fit Elisabeth en suivant le couple qui sortait de la chambre de leur premier fils, **je…je l'avais couché et je ne sais pas ou il peut être.**

**-Je vous jure mademoiselle que s'il est arrivé malheur à mon fils aîné vous aller vous rappeler de cette nuit la toute votre vie déclara Giuseppe en serrant sa femme contre lui, Ne t'inquiète pas chérie nous allons le retrouver.**

-**J'espère bien, si jamais il est sortit dehors par ce temps…** s'affola Madame Salvatore, **je vais aller voir si Stefan va bien.**

-**Espérons que vous ayez au moins réussi à vous occuper correctement de mon second fils, vous me décevez beaucoup Elisabeth !**

La mère des deux frères pénétra dans la pièce sombre, au premier coup d'œil elle ne vit rien et se précipita vers le berceau du nourrisson.

-**Oh mon Dieu **paniqua-t-elle, **Stefan aussi à disparu**. Elle souffla un peu pour se calmer mais s'imaginait déjà les pires scénarios concernant ses deux fils.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour alerté son mari elle tourna machinalement la tête vers sa tête de lit et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise (et son soulagement) lorsqu'elle découvrit ses deux garçons paisiblement endormis, enlacés ensemble au milieu des deux énormes oreillers. Alors que d'ordinaire Damon ne pouvait dormir sans serrer contre lui son précieux Booba (il se réveillait dès que celui-ci tombait par terre) cette fois-ci le nounours avait été envoyé au bout du lit et à la place de la peluche Damon enlaçait tendrement le petit corps de son cadet qui dormait contre lui en serrant son index contre son cœur.

**-Giuseppe vient voir **dit-elle à voix basse après avoir passé la tête dans le couloir pour appeler son époux qui descendait les escaliers

L'homme entra à son tour dans la chambre et fût tout aussi étonné de trouver Stefan et Damon endormis dans leur lit :

**-Mais que font-ils la tout les deux ? Et comment Damon a-t-il réussi à faire sortir Stefan de son berceau…**

**-Voyons Giuseppe **le coupa sa femme, **ils sont tout les deux adorables, gentiment endormis l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas avoir peur de l'orage et tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est de savoir comment Damon a fait pour sortir son frère de son lit ? Nous verrons ça demain, va donc rassurer cette pauvre servante pendant que je recouche correctement les garçons.**

Il acquiesça puis sortit de la pièce. Madame Salvatore s'assit à côté de ses fils et caressa les boucles noires de son aîné, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçonnet et celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut :

**-Hein ! Quoi ? Stef ça va ?**

**-Chut, chut, chut Damon, c'est maman…**

-**Hein ? Mère…je croyais que c'était Stefan qui c'était réveillé…** Il ouvrit en grand les yeux et eut un regard inquiet :

**-Vous n'allez pas me gronder…à propos de Stefan…**

-**Non mon chéri, je suis fière de toi, c'est très gentil d'avoir été rassuré ton petit frère mais je pense quand même que ton père ne va pas être très content que tu l'ais sortit tout seul de son lit, imagine si tu l'avais fait tomber…**

**- Mais je n'aurai jamais fais ça…**

-**Bon, ce n'est pas très important pour ce soir, tu veux bien lâcher ton frère pour retourner dans ton lit à toi ?**

Le petit garçon tourna la tête et remarqua qu'il tenait fermement contre lui le nourrisson, il desserra ses bras, empoigna son nounours puis sa mère le prit par la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'à dans sa chambre.

-**Mais mère **s'exclama-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce, **il va avoir peur sans moi…**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui…**

**-Au fait, Stefan a parlé toute à l'heure…**

-**Tu es sur ?** l'interrogea-t-elle perplexe, **tu as du rêver mon poussin, il n'a encore jamais parlé tu as simplement crût l'entendre, qu'est ce qu'il disait ?**

-**Oh, il a dit mon prénom et …je t'aime je suis sûr que c'était réel !** Insista le petit garçon convaincu qu'il avait bien entendu son frère parlé.

**-Je ne crois pas** marmonna sa mère, **enfin il est tard file dans ton lit je vais te border.**

Damon se glissa sous les draps et serra contre lui Booba, d'habitude il suffisait qu'il sente la douce fourrure de la peluche contre sa joue ou la forme de son corps contre son ventre pour être immédiatement rassuré mais cette fois-ci le petit ours ne lui fit pas le même effet : cette ourson n'égalait pas la magnifique sensation du corps chaud, tremblant et frêle de son petit frère qu'il avait eut toute la soirée dans les bras, non, à côté de cela la peluche faisait pâle figure. Avec Stefan, il entendait son souffle, dans le silence le plus absolu, les battements de son petit cœur, il sentait son odeur, familière, rassurante, sa peau de bébé douce et fraîche lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être et de sérénité qu'il ne ressentait avant qu'en serrant son doudou, et encore le bonheur de tenir Booba dans ses bras n'atteignait même pas 10 % de celui d'avoir son petit frère près de lui. Et c'est à ce moment là, dans ce lit, un soir d'orage de février 1850 que Damon l'avait su : il aimait son petit frère, oui il l'aimait, il voulait le protéger et ensemble, tout les deux, ils étaient bien. Ce petit frère dont il avait été jaloux lors de ses premiers jours de vie, puis il en était devenu indifférent, les mois avait passés et il en était arrivé à l'apprécier seulement à l'apprécier mais sans plus. Mais cette fois-ci ce petit être dont il partageait la maison, les parents, leur sang…ce frère cadet qu'il avait tout d'abord détesté, il l'aimait, oh oui il l'aimait plus que tout au monde désormais.

Madame Salvatore borda son fils puis retourna dans sa chambre, son mari était en train d'enlever les boutons de sa chemise.

-**Damon m'a dit que Stefan avait parlé ce soir…**

-**Il a dût rêver **rétorqua l'homme toujours concentré sur sa chemise.

-**C'est ce que je lui ai répondu mais il est persuadé que non**…

**-A son âge, les enfants croient tous voir ou entendre des choses qui n'existent pas…** il enleva le dernier bouton et enleva sa chemise avant de la jeter sur une chaise :

**-Tu devrais enlever le petiot** dit-il en désignant le bébé allongé entre leurs oreillers d'un mouvement de tête.

Elle s'exécuta et pris le nourrisson dans ses bras en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, mais cela ne fonctionna pas puisque dès qu'il fut soulever du lit Stefan s'agita. Elle le posa dans son berceau et le bébé ouvrit les yeux en gazouillant :

**-émon… émon… **répétait-il puis il sembla reconnaitre sa mère et se tût, il la fixa quelques secondes puis replongea dans le sommeil.

**-Tu as entendu Giuseppe, Damon avait raison, le petit a bien prononcé son nom… avec un peu de mal mais il a tout de même parlé…**

-**Oui, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles **s'étonna-t-il en venant prendre sa femme par la taille, je** n'aurais jamais pensé que le premier mot de notre second fils serait le prénom de son frère…**

**-C'est toujours mieux que de crier « manger » comme la fait notre cher Damon…** Elle rit tout bas en repensant au premier mot du garçonnet, qui avait parlé pour la première fois en criant : Manger lorsque sa mère lui avait retiré sa compote parce qu'il s'amusait avec.

-**C'est sur, mais Damon à toujours été un cas…**

**-Toujours** soupira-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

**Alors, votre avis sur ce chapitre? Maintenant à chaque début de chapitre il y'aura un mois et une date afin de savoir à peu près quand se situe le récit, car évidemment je ne peux pas raconter tout dans les moindres détails alors j'ai sélectionné certain moment de leur vie... Merci à tout ceux qui laisse des reviews! **


	4. Noël

24 Décembre 1849 

Damon attendait patiemment le reste de sa famille assis sur les marches de l'escalier. Il tripotait son nœud papillon rouge pétant qui était attaché autour de son cou en essayant tant bien que mal de le desserrer un peu. A l'étage il entendait ses parents s'agiter et courir dans tous les sens en finissant de se préparer : son père passait dans le couloir en attachant ses boutons de manchettes alors que sa mère sortait de sa chambre en essayant de se coiffer comme elle pouvait alors qu'elle tenait toujours Stefan dans ses bras :

-**Giuseppe tu veux bien tenir le petit j'ai encore tous mes bijoux à mettre…**

-**Désolé il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à attacher ces satanés boutons et j'ai encore mes chaussures à lacer…**

Ce soir c'était le bal de noël chez les Lockwood, bal annuel et très prisé ou seul les familles fondatrices étaient invités. Damon, lui, était prêt depuis plus d'une demi-heure alors que ses parents avaient pris du retard et n'était toujours pas habiller à moins d'une heure de la soirée. Madame Lockwood descendit les escaliers, toujours pieds nus et pas coiffée, les bras encore encombrés par Stefan. Elle posa le bambin sur la marche à côté de Damon :

-**Mon poussin tu veux bien gardé ton frère ? Ton père et moi devons finir de nous préparer et je ne peux pas surveiller Stefan…**

Le garçonnet hocha la tête et sa mère lui sourit avant de remonter en vitesse à l'étage. Le silence revint dans le hall d'entrée et Damon tourna la tête vers son petit frère, qui, les yeux rouges, faisait la moue.

-**Eh bien, Stef qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

Le bébé ne répondit pas et se mit lui aussi à triturer dans tous les sens le nœud papillon qu'on lui avait mis autour du cou.

-**Eh, aller dis moi ce qui ne vas pas p'tit frère **s'enquit-il en prenant son cadet par les épaules.

-**Emon, émon, le pipillon fait mal**…gémit Stefan en essayant d'arracher le bout de tissu rouge qu'il portait autour du cou.

-**Ah, j'ai compris, c'est ton nœud papillon qui te fait mal…**

**-Oui, enlever, enlever** répéta le petit.

-**T'en fais pas je vais te l'enlever, père et mère sont fous de te mettre ça, t'es encore trop petit**.

Le garçon de 7 ans entreprit d'enlever la cause des douleurs de son cadet et jeta le nœud papillon derrière un meuble :

**-Eh bien voilà, c'est mieux comme ça non ?**

**-Merci émon **le remercia Stefan en souriant.

-**Alors tu es content ? Ce soir c'est noël et tu va surement avoir plein de cadeaux…**

**-Oui, super… toi aussi ?**

-**Ouai peut-être** soupira Damon, **depuis que tu es né tu es beaucoup plus gâté que moi…**

-**Pourquoi ?** demanda le petit en regardant son frère tristement.

-**Bah…je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que t'es plus petit ou plus mignon…plus gentil ou que tu es le préféré de père et mère**

**-Non pas vrai **! cria le petit garçon

**-Chut moins fort Stefan** lui intima son aîné en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**-Pas vrai** répéta le bébé en chuchotant, **émon est gentil aussi !**

-**Ouai, enfin ce n'est pas bien important, tu va pouvoir jouer avec Georges Lockwood Jr, vous avez presque le même âge…**

**-Et toi, joué avec qui ?**

-**Je ne sais pas, peut-être avec les fils Forbes mais ils sont plus âgés que moi et ne m'ont jamais beaucoup appréciés… alors je resterai peut-être tout seul**.

**-Non, moi rester avec émon, toujours **lui répondit le bambin en prenant la main de son grand frère.

**-Bon aller les garçons** intervint leur mère du haut de **l'escalier, dépêchez vous on y va on est déjà en retard alors… Damon emmène ton frère jusqu'au fiacre pendant que je porte les paquets .**

Damon hocha la tête puis pris son petit frère par la main et l'entraîna dehors pour monter dans le véhicule qui les emmènerait à la soirée, arriver sous le porche Stefan recula sans raison et trébucha sur les pieds de son aîné :

-**Fais attention, ça va tu ne t'es pas fait mal **? l'interrogea-t-il en relevant le petit garçon toujours par terre.

-**Veux rentrer, veux rentrer, fais tout noir !**

**-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la voiture est à quelques mètres devant, aller avance.**

**-Non non**, bougonna son cadet en secouant la tête.

**-Tu as peur du noir ?** Devina Damon, **ou peur de ce qu'il y'a dehors ?**

Le petit garçon acquiesçât en rougissant. L'enfant s'accroupi alors pour être à son niveau et pris son visage en coupe.

**-Je suis là, je te protégerai et je le ferai toujours p'tit frère, tu n'as rien à craindre.**

Il se rassura un peu mais n'était toujours pas prêts à continuer sa route dans le noir alors Damon lui proposa :

-**Grimpe sur mon dos, dès que tu es bien accroché je cours jusqu'au fiacre et hop, on se réfugie à l'intérieur, d'accord ?**

**-D'accord!**

Stefan sauta sur le dos de son grand frère qui plia les genoux sous son poids : il n'était certes pas lourd mais Damon était plutôt chétif et son frère un bébé grand et bien potelé pour son jeune âge.

Il s'élança à toute allure vers le véhicule et arriva en moins de deux à côté, il ouvrit la porte et laissa son petit frère glisser sur la banquette avant de le rejoindre.

**-Alors tu vois, tu n'as pas eut peur ?**

**-Non merci émon.**

Leurs parents ne tardèrent pas à arriver et ils partirent tout les quatre vers la demeure des Lockwood à l'autre bout de la ville. La maison était éclairée de mille feux, des lampions étaient suspendus un peu partout, et, sur le seuil de la porte attendait le cocher qui devait garer les fiacres des nouveaux arrivants.

La famille Salvatore descendit de son carrosse, Damon tenant par la main son cadet et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur d'où l'on entendait déjà discuter plusieurs personnes. On ne manqua pas de les complimenter pour leurs tenues impeccables et somptueuses, bien que Madame Lockwood ne manqua pas de faire remarquer que c'était « très dommage que le petit bonhomme n'est pas de nœud papillon. »

-**Damon qu'a-t-il fait de ce nœud ?** lui demanda son père tout bas.

**-Je lui ai enlevé, ça lui faisait mal…**

-**Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prendre d'initiative tout seul, de quoi avons-nous l'air maintenant…**

**-Giuseppe, n'en fait pas des tonnes, ce n'est pas grave si Stefan n'a pas de nœud papillon il n'a que deux ans**…lui fit remarquer sa femme en lui prenant le bras.

-**Peut-être mais je te parie qu'a coup sur Georges Junior a, lui, un costume magnifique AVEC un nœud papillon.**

-**N'as-tu pas fini de toujours vouloir faire mieux que les Lockwood ?**

**-Non, il en vient de notre réputation, je veux que nous apparaissions toujours comme un exemple devant la communauté !**

Sa femme soupira avant de se pencher vers ses fils :

-**Damon tu peux aller jouer avec les autres enfants si tu veux, nous serons dans le grand salon d'accord ? Je garderai Stefan pour ne pas qu'il t'embête.**

Elle prit le bambin dans ses bras et celui-ci ne broncha pas mais lorsqu'il vit son frère acquiescer et s'éloigner il pigna et se tortilla dans tous les sens en appelant son aîné.

**-Non, émon, émon !**

L'intéressé se retourna et revint sur ses pas.

-**Va s'y Damon part quand même je ne veux pas que Stefan te gâche la soirée, tu t'occupes déjà beaucoup de lui…**

**-Non **! hurla le bébé en essayant de regagner le sol, **émon, émon, venir avec toi !**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux trois et Madame Salvatore piqua un fard en reposant son second fils.

-**Ce n'est pas grave mère, il ne me dérange pas, même si j'aurais préféré pouvoir jouer tranquille **avoua-t-il.

-**Tu es sur ? S'il t'ennuie n'hésite pas à me le ramener.**

**-D'accord.**

Damon tendit sa main à son cadet et celui-ci la saisit tout fier de lui en faisant un grand sourire à sa mère. Tout les deux se rendirent jusqu'à la pièce baptisé pour la soirée « la salle de jeux des enfants », ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et trouvèrent les fils Forbes en train de jouer à chat derrière les grandes colonnes de la pièce, Georges Junior s'amusait avec un train en bois en compagnie d'un autre petit garçon de son âge, et, assise sur les banquettes la fille Fell et une de ses amies toutes les deux du même âge que Damon, s'amusaient à coiffer leurs poupées.

Il avança un peu dans la pièce et se racla la gorge pour qu'on le remarque, tous les autres enfants levèrent les yeux vers lui et Damon rougit instantanément alors que Stefan se dissimulait derrière son dos.

**-Eh, mais c'est le petit Damon Salvatore**, déclarèrent en cœur Anthony et Tobias Forbes, les frères de 12 et 14 ans.

-**Salut** leur répondit Damon en essayant de paraître décontracté, **je pourrai jouer avec vous ?**

**-Ouai, pourquoi pas ? **s'exclama Tobias en inspectant Damon de la tête aux pieds.

-**Hep, hep, hep attend un peu** l'arrêta son frère en s'avançant vers Damon, **t'a emmené ton petit chien avec toi ?**

Le petit garçon leva un sourcil alors Anthony continua :

-**Bah oui, le nain qui se cache derrière toi et qui te suit à la trace !**

**-Le nain c'est mon petit frère** rétorqua Damon d'une toute petite voix alors qu'il aurait voulut hurler.

-**Tu joue à la nounou ? Ou à papa maman bébé **? Le charia Tobie en tapant dans la main de son frère avant de pouffer de rire.

**-Non, mais il voulait venir avec moi… je pourrai quand même m'amuser avec vous ?**

**-Seulement si tu débarrasse de ton bébé.**

Damon baissa les yeux vers son petit frère qui l'observait d'un regard suppliant, il s'accroupi :

-**Eh Stefan, tu veux bien aller jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre…**

**-Non !** Le coupa-t-il en secouant la tête, **resté avec émon !**

Derrière eux, les frères Forbes gloussaient en se moquant du bébé qui n'arrivait pas à prononcer « Damon ».

**-Mais ce n'est pas possible, si tu reste avec moi Anthony et Tobias ne me laisseront pas aller avec eux.**

**-Alors toi pas aller avec eux, resté avec fan !**

**-Bon "émon" tu te dépêche de jeter ton bébé ?** Le hélèrent-ils en rigolant encore de leurs vannes.

Damon se releva et ses yeux passèrent des Forbes à son petit frère : Oh oui il avait envie d'aller jouer avec les plus grands, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment gentil avec lui il voulait absolument s'amuser avec eux, avec deux GRANDS ! Mais son cadet lui agrippait la main et ne voulait plus la lâcher, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Stefan commença à pleurer.

**-Désolé Stefan, va jouer avec Georges !**

Damon lâcha la main de son frère et alla rejoindre les deux autres garçons alors que Stefan pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes et s'était assis par terre.

**-Aller vient Damon, on va jouer dehors !** cria Tobias en courant dans les couloirs tout en entraînant Damon avec lui.

**-Mais on n'a pas le droit !**

**-Et bien nous on le prend le droit !**

Arrivé à l'extérieur les trois garçons se précipitèrent derrière une haie et Anthony sortit de sa veste une bouteille de vin :

**-Je l'ai prise sur la table quand on est passé, tu l'entame p'tit ?**

-**Ah, je ne crois pas…je suis encore trop jeune**…refusa Damon en faisant la grimace

**-Ou alors t'es un froussard non ?**

**-Non, je ne suis pas un froussard mais je n'ai que 7 ans !**

-**Si tu n'es pas prêt à faire des choses de grands faut pas venir jouer avec nous ! Va jouer avec les filles ! Va coiffer les poupées! **

**-Je vais partir alors**, glissa Damon en se faufilant vers la maison.

Tobias le rattrapa et le poussa violemment par terre, il se cogna la tête et tâcha sa chemise d'herbe.

-**Si jamais tu dis ou nous sommes et ce qu'on fait à quelqu'un, je te ferai bien pire qu'une simple bousculade**, le menaça Tobie. Damon se frotta la tête et s'enfuit à toutes vitesses, il rentra dans la salle de jeux essoufflé et sale : assis avec Georges Junior, Stefan jouait gentiment avec le train en bois, visiblement il avait eut le temps de calmer ses sanglots et de vaincre sa timidité pour s'intégrer avec les autres enfants.

Damon se sentait vraiment ridicule : il était maintenant tout seul, sale, et avait rejeté son petit frère pour aller jouer avec deux garçons peu fréquentables (on lui avait bien raconté que les frères Forbes étaient dans une mauvaise passes, mais il avait absolument voulut jouer avec les grands !). Il alla se poser dans un coin de la pièce : la soirée allait être très longue…

Il commençait à fermer les yeux quand soudain quelqu'un le secoua, il ouvrit les paupières et aperçut devant lui Stefan qui, ses deux petites mains sur ses bras, ballotait son frère.

**-Stefan ? Tu ne me fais pas la tête ?**

**-Non** répondit simplement le bébé.

-**Pourtant tu pourrais, j'ai été stupide de te laisser tout seul pour aller jouer avec ces deux idiots, et en plus j'ai vu que tu t'amusais bien avec Georges, tu aurais pu me laisser tout seul pendant toute la soirée, je l'aurai bien mérité !**

**-Non** répondit-il encore une fois.

Damon leva la tête vers lui avec un regard interrogateur :

-**Non, pasque tu es mon frère et ye t'aime, ye veux pas te laisser tout seul**. Le bambin enlaça son aîné de ses bras frêles et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-**Tu vois Stef, tu as raison, on a besoin de personne d'autre pour s'amuser : juste toi et moi !**

**-Juste toi et moi** répéta-t-il en souriant.

La soirée se termina bien : les Salvatore avaient joué tout les deux et les Forbes s'était fait attraper par leur père qui les avait bien sermonner.

Toute la famille rentra à la maison, les bras chargé de cadeaux : évidemment Stefan avait été encore bien plus gâté que Damon, et il faut bien l'avouer l'aîné des frères était jaloux de lui, mais ils s'étaient si bien amusés ce soir, tout les deux, qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir…

Dans le fiacre sombre alors que Giuseppe et sa femme parlait tout bas des derniers ragots qu'ils avaient entendus pendant la soirée ou était Stefan ?

Dans les bras de son frère bien sur, le petit s'était endormis la tête sur ses genoux et Damon avait enlevé sa veste de costume pour l'en recouvrir tout en lui chuchotant :

**-Fais de beaux rêves, p'tit frère, je t'aime…**

_Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre? Que penser vous de la relation de nos deux Salvatore? J'espère que cela vous plait, je posterai la suite bientôt. _


	5. La rentrée

Septembre 1851

Lorsque le mois de Septembre arrive il apporte avec lui automne, feuilles mortes, et premier froid mais aussi et surtout : la rentrée. Pendant l'été une école avait été aménagée dans l'ancienne chapelle de la ville et tous les enfants de plus de 6 ans étaient fortement conviés à s'y rendre. Evidemment, Giuseppe Salvatore n'avait pas tardé à équiper son fils aîné pour qu'il soit fin prêt pour le grand jour : nouveaux vêtements, plumes et encriers neufs, cartable en cuir… Mais Damon n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'école et depuis qu'il était au courant des projets de son père qui contait l'y envoyé il redoutait le Jour-J.

A 6 :45 du matin, le premier lundi du mois de septembre, alors que Damon dormait profondément, une main lui caressa la joue :

-**Mon chéri, debout c'est ton premier jour de cour aujourd'hui** lui murmura sa mère assis sur le bord du lit.

**-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, mère…**

**-Chut, parle moins fort, Stefan dort encore**.

Damon tournât la tête vers le couchage de son cadet : celui-ci était étalé de tout son long sur le matelas, son bras gauche pendant le long du lit alors qu'il suçait son pouce de l'autre main. Ses parents avait décidé d'installer Stefan dans la même chambre que son aîné il y'a quelques mois et même si au départ Damon n'était pas emballé par cette idée, désormais il n'y voyait plus aucun inconvénients (à part le fait que Stefan vienne se coucher dans son lit à chaque cauchemar…)

-**Je te laisse te réveiller en douceur, mais descend vite déjeuner pour ne pas être en retard. Et ne te rendors pas !**

Elle quitta la pièce et Damon se tourna lourdement dans son lit avant de se renfoncer sous les draps et de recouvrir sa tête de l'oreiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le petit garçon s'était rendormi, on le tira violemment du lit et quelqu'un le traîna dans le couloir avant de lui crier dessus :

-**Damon ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour te lever ? Si tu arrives en retard à l'école, tu va être puni ! Par le maître mais aussi et certainement par moi !** hurla son père en serrant les poignets de l'enfant **Alors soit dynamique et bouges toi !**

Damon gémit en se frottant les avant-bras – que son père avait maintenant lâché- et descendis au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine.

-**Bonjour petit pirate**, déclara gaiement Elisa en cuisinant, on avait toujours l'impression qu'elle était de bonne-humeur. **Assis toi, tes œufs arrive dans 30 secondes.**

**-D'accord merci.**

L'enfant déjeuna lentement en prenant bien le temps de mâcher chaque bouchée, ce que la servante ne manqua pas de remarquer :

**-Eh bien, ce n'est pas bon ? Qu'est ce que tu as Damon ?**

-**Rien, rien je t'assure.**

**-N'essaye pas de me mentir je vois déjà ton nez qui s'allonge…**

**-Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je n'aime pas l'école !**

-**Mais pourquoi donc ? Attends au moins d'y avoir passé une journée avant de dire que tu ne veux pas y aller…L'école ce n'est pas le pire des endroits…**

-**Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, toi tu as déjà été à l'école ?**

**-Non **avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête puis elle commença à nettoyer la vaisselle tout en parlant, **mais tu as la chance de pouvoir apprendre des choses, beaucoup d'autres enfants aimeraient avoir cette opportunité**

**-Alors je leur laisse volontiers** lâcha Damon en avalant sa dernière bouchée, **je vais être tout seul et je vais m'ennuyer…**

-**Mais non, tu te feras plein de nouveaux amis et tu va découvrir de nouvelles choses…**

**-Pourquoi Stefan n'y va pas lui **? demanda le petit garçon, bien conscient qu'il changeait de sujet.

-**Tu sais bien que ton frère est trop jeune. Aller, file te préparer et te faire beau pour ta première journée ! Et dépêche-toi tu as de la marche à pied à faire, si j'ai bien compris l'école est à 2 km et tu dois traverser les champs car ton père ne veux pas t'y emmener en fiacre **ajouta-t-elle alors que l'enfant montait déjà l'escalier en boudant.

Damon s'habilla lentement, retardant l'échéance de son départ pour l'école, il attacha les boutons de sa chemise blanche à jabot puis coiffa ses boucles rebelles. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il vint se pencher au dessus de son cadet et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-**A ce soir Stef…tu as bien de la chance d'être encore petit **lui murmura-t-il.

Il sortit mollement de la maison puis coupa à travers les champs en trouvant tous les prétextes utiles pour retarder son arrivée : refaire ses lacets toutes les 5 minutes, s'amuser à cueillir les fleurs sur le bord du chemin, arracher les mauvaises herbes. Son père avait beau l'avoir fait partir une heure avant le commencement des cours ( se doutant bien que son fils mettrait un temps fou à se préparer puis à faire le chemin à pied) il était maintenant presque certain que l'enfant arriverait en retard, il n'avait même pas parcouru la moitié du chemin qu'il entendait déjà l'église sonner 8 h00, heure du début de la classe. Il s'assit dans l'herbe en fixant ses pieds : c'était idiot se disait-il, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas y aller ? Il n'avait jamais aimer les cours, il avait eut un précepteur l'année dernière et celui-ci en était presque déprimé de voir à quel point Damon se fichait de ce qu'on lui disait ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne comprenait rien, au contraire il comprenait tout très bien et était loin d'être bête, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cette atmosphère pesante de travail, ces leçons à apprendre par cœur, ces règles à connaître et était devenu un « cancre », préférant dessiné sur son bureau plutôt que d'écouter.

Soudain, un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se leva d'un bond en scrutant les alentours puis il se détendit et fut bien étonné de ce qu'il vit : Un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes, dans une sorte de pyjama en tissu bleu pâle qui commençait à se déchirer au niveau des genoux courait à toute vitesse dans les grandes herbes vers Damon. Ses joues de poupon étaient rougies par sa course, ses yeux verts fixant sans relâche le petit garçon qui se trouvait désormais à 400 mètres de lui, sa tignasse châtain claire tirant sur le blond volait au vent totalement ébouriffée. Damon remarqua également que le bambin était pieds nus, et soudain ce dernier trébucha mais se releva tout de suite avant de continuer de courir jusqu'à l'autre enfant. Pour lui éviter le trajet, Damon se mit à courir également vers le garçonnet puis s'accroupi à sa hauteur, le petit garçon s'arrêta devant lui, épuisé.

**-Stefan ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ! lui demanda Damon en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son frère pour les remettre rapidement en place dans un geste affectueux.**

**-Je…je… je venais te chercher** débuta le bambin mais il n'arriva pas à continuer, trop essoufflé pour parler. Son aîné l'assit par terre pour le laisser reprendre son souffle puis déclara :

-**Pourquoi viens-tu me chercher ? C'est père qui t'envoie ?**

-**Non, non ce n'est pas papa, il ne sait même pas que je suis parti ! Ce matin, quand je me suis levé tu étais déjà parti et tu ne m'avais même pas dit au revoir !**

**-Tu dormais, Stef** le coupa Damon.

-**Oui, mais je n'aime déjà pas quand tu pars et si en plus tu pars sans rien me dire ! **Ronchonna l'enfant. **Et j'ai entendu Elisa dire à papa que tu étais très triste ce matin et décrimé**

**-On dit déprimé** le coupa à nouveau son grand frère.

**-Tu étais déprimé** repris Stefan en se corrigeant, **alors je me suis inquiété et je suis parti te chercher tout de suite.**

**-Sans rien dire à personne !** s'étonna Damon.

-**Non, je savais que papa et maman me l'aurait interdit, mais je déteste quand tu ne vas pas bien et je ne voulais pas te laisser tout seul alors je suis sorti discrètement et j'ai couru jusque ici le plus vite possible pour te rejoindre avant que tu ne sois à l'école. Et aussi, je n'aime pas quant tu n'es pas là **avoua le petit garçon en baissa la tête car c'était cela la véritable raison de sa venue : il avait BESOIN de son aîné, sans lui il se sentait terriblement seul. Damon avait toujours été là, depuis le jour de sa naissance ils n'avaient été presque jamais séparés et lorsque Stefan avait réalisé que son frère était parti pour la journée il avait absolument voulut le rejoindre.

**-Mais je ne serai pas parti pour longtemps p'tit frère, juste pour la journée…**

**-Tu n'es pas content que je sois là alors …**soupira le plus jeune.

-**Si ! bien sûr que je suis heureux de te voir, tu sais bien que je t'adore Stef, tu es mon petit frère et si je le pouvais je resterai avec toi pour toujours, mais c'est impossible : on ne peut pas rester coller 24/24h.**

**-J'aimerai bien **murmura Stefan en faisant la moue.

Damon rit tout bas avant de tapoter les joues rouges de son cadet qui s'exclama

-**Eh ! Je pourrais venir à l'école avec toi !**

-**Tu es trop jeune, et si tu savais la chance que tu as de ne pas être obliger d'y aller…**

**-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas bien l'école ?**

Damon mentit pour ne pas donner le mauvais exemple à son cadet :

-**Si, c'est super mais…certaine personne n'aime pas y aller sans savoir pourquoi…**

**-Comme toi ?** demanda l'enfant en fixant son aîné, yeux dans les yeux.

-**Ouai, comme moi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que toi tu n'aimeras pas… Enfin bref, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on est là ? On rentre tout les deux à la maison en pariant sur les punitions qu'on va avoir ? On reste ici jusqu'au soir et on rentre dès que « l'école est finie » ?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

-**Que dirais tu si on restait ici un petit moment en attendant que tu reprennes ton souffle puis après on rentre à la maison et pendant la route on réfléchit à une excuse **? proposa Damon en souriant

**-D'accord **approuva Stefan en tapant dans la main que son frère lui tendait.

-**Père sera certainement très, très en colère quand on rentrera** fit remarquer le plus grand des deux frères en défaisant les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour être plus décontracté.

-**Oui c'est sur… **admit le petit.** Damon je peux te demander un truc ?**

**-Bien sur ! Va s'y demande.**

**-Pourquoi papa tu l'appelles toujours « père » ?**

Damon leva la tête puis regarda tout autour de lui comme s'il cherchait dans les hautes herbes la réponse à la question enfin il posa sa tête sur sa main puis se tourna vers on frère pour répondre :

-**Mumm, je ne sais pas. Depuis que je suis tout petit je l'ai appelé comme ça, en fait il m'avait un jour grondé car je l'avais appelé papa et depuis et bien j'appelle nos parents père et mère…**

**-Mais alors pourquoi moi je peux les appeler papa et maman ?**

**-Je ne sais pas** avoua Damon même s'il en avait vaguement idée, **tu es plus petit que moi et tu es né 5 ans après moi, entre temps les principes de père on peut-être changé et il accepte que tu l'appelle papa…**

En fait Damon se gardait bien de faire part de ses véritables pensées : pour lui – il en était certain- Stefan avait toujours été le préféré. Depuis le jour de sa naissance tout le monde adorait le bébé et il était aujourd'hui bien rare qu'il se fasse sermonner. S'il faisait une bêtise il avait tout au plus une remarque, des fois un bon sermon mais rien de plus : Stefan n'avait presque jamais eut de punitions et son père ne l'avait jamais frappé, contrairement à Damon que Giuseppe n'hésitait pas à gifler à la moindre faute. Et évidemment, ce n'était maintenant pas étonnant que Stefan puisse se permettre la familiarité d'appeler ses parents « papa et maman » alors que Damon devait s'en tenir au père et mère. Le plus grand des deux frère avait depuis toujours été jaloux du plus petit et il avait ses raisons : plus gâté à Noël, moins punis, soi-disant mignon et adorables ( on ne manquait jamais de s'extasier devant ses yeux émeraudes, son visage de poupon, ses magnifiques cheveux aux reflets dorés, son sourire pétillant de joie ou encore la manière impeccable dont il était habillé alors que Damon portait exactement la même chose …) Le bambin ne se rendait pas compte de ça, il ne savait pas que son frère le jalousait, pour lui cela avait toujours été normal qu'on le compliment plus que son aîné et il ne remarquait jamais le regard envieux que lui adressait son frère lorsque Giuseppe lui caressait affectueusement la tête en le félicitant… Mais Damon avait beau être jaloux à en crever, il adorait Stefan : c'était son petit frère, son meilleur-ami, son confident… et malgré qu'il soit le préféré il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir : pourquoi détester un petit bonhomme à cause d'avantages qu'on lui attribut sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé ? Dès qu'il se souvenait de tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, cette jalousie s'évanouissait… 4 ans de bonheur tout les deux ne pouvaient être détruits par de simples préférences (du moins c'était ce que pensait Damon en 1851…)

-**Ouai tu dois avoir raison, grand frère !** Stefan sourit à son aîné qui le prit dans ses bras.

**-Je suis content que tu sois venu **lui dit Damon en s'écartant de son petit frère.

Au bout d'une petite heure, les deux garçons décidèrent de rentrer chez eux : Damon prit Stefan sur son dos car il était pieds nus avec une facilité déconcertante et le petit lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer ce par quoi il répondit avec une once de fierté: **Mais je deviens fort, j'ai grandi et je suis très musclé et toi tu es beaucoup moins potelé que quand tu étais bébé **!

**-Je serai aussi fort que toi un jour ?**

**-Un jour peut-être… On en reparlera dans 10 ans ?**

**-Y'a intérêt, je suis sûr que je serai musclé moi aussi…**

Une fois rentré chez eux, ce fût bien sur Damon qui se fit gronder par son père, celui-ci l'accusant d'avoir « entraîner » son frère et de lui avoir montré le mauvais exemple et que c'était pour cela que le petit était parti tout seul. Damon ne répondit rien et encaissa tout comme à son habitude, son petit frère sur son dos ne trouva même pas cela injuste que ce soit son aîné qui se fasse rouspéter pour une bêtise qu'il avait commise et ce n'était certainement pas le genre de Damon de rejeter la faute sur son cadet : même s'il n'aimait pas ce faire sermonner il détestait encore plus que ce soit son petit frère qui le soit, c'était peut-être idiot mais c'était comme ça, il vouait un amour fraternel sans borne à son cadet...

* * *

_5eme chapitre en ligne! On voit peu à peu la jalousie de Damon, même s'il adore son petit frère, j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci pour toutes vos reviews!_


	6. Un cadeau symbolique

Octobre 1851. 

Profitant de l'une des rares journées d'automne agréables, les deux frères inséparables jouaient dans les arbres. Damon s'amusait à dire que le chêne de gauche était SON arbre, sa base secrète alors que Stefan avait le second arbre à droite. Ils avaient chacun « aménagé » leur arbre, Damon y ayant accrochés des marguerites aux branches, posé son chapeau et son nounours bien calé sur une des plus grosses branches alors que son cadet l'avait décoré d'une couverture et de ses chaussures qu'il avait enlevé.

-**Capitaine Damon !** Le héla le petit en prenant une grosse voix, **la guerre est lancée !**

**-La guerre est lancée **répéta le plus grand en se mettant un bandeau sur l'œil pour imiter un pirate. **Sergent Stefan, vous aller mourir.**

-**VOUS aller mourir **lui rétorqua –t-il en souriant puis il reprit une expression agressive et sorti d'un petit sac qu'il avait sur le dos: des noix.

-**Et vous compter m'attaquer avec des noix **? Se moqua Damon en le pointant du doigt toujours perché sur sa branche.

-**Et bien oui, mais on peut aussi dire que ce sont des supers armes magiques...Toi tu as quoi dans ton sac ?** demanda Stefan en changeant de ton et en abandonnant pour quelques instants son rôle de bandit pour redevenir le petit frère.

**-Moi j'ai mieux que des noix, j'ai des marrons !**

**-Mieux que des noix tu disais ?** Rigola Stefan en s'asseyant sur son arbre, **on va voir !**

Ils s'emparèrent tout les deux de leurs projectiles mais au dernier moment le petit garçon montra sa paume de main à son frère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il attende quelques minutes :

**-C'est pas juste, ton armée est plus grande que la mienne !**

**-Comment ça ? Je suis tout seul comme toi !**

**-Non, tu as ton ours !**

**-Ah, tu parlais de Booba, ça compte pas lui il ne joue pas.**

**-Eh Damon, et ce que tu voudrais bien me le donner ton doudou ?**

-**Te donner Booba ? Pour toujours ? Ah non ça jamais, je l'ai eut quand je suis né et il ne m'a jamais quitté !**

-**Mais moi j'aimerais bien l'avoir aussi **chouina le petit. **A**** chaque fois que je t'ais demandé de me la prêter tu n'as pas voulu et c'est à peine si j'ai le droit de le toucher…**

**-Ecoute Stef,** continua Damon en s'asseyant à son tour et en prenant sa peluche dans ses mains, **tu sais que d'habitude ça me dérange pas de te donner des choses, mais là ce n'est pas pareil, c'est BOOBA ! Je ne peux pas te le donner.**

Son cadet baissa la tête, très déçu mais son frère avait raison : Stefan pouvait vraiment tout demander à Damon celui-ci le faisait ou lui donnait aveuglément mais s'il y'avait bien une chose à laquelle Damon tenait autant si ce n'est plus qu'à son frère, c'était son ours en peluche

-**Bon, on la commence cette guerre**, reprit gaiement le plus grand des deux frères en se relevant d'un bond et en s'armant de ses marrons.

-**Oui **soupira Stefan, puis il plongea ses yeux verts dans les yeux espiègles de Damon et redevint joyeux : il se leva lui aussi d'un bond, mais commença à vaciller. Damon descendit de son arbre en courant tout en emmenant son doudou et monta rapidement sur celui de son frère pour le rattraper

**-Fais attention de ne pas tomber **lui dit-il en la rattrapant par le bras.

Stefan acquiesçât. Soudain, Booba glissa des mains de Damon et la peluche atterrit par terre :

-**Reste ici et fais attention je vais le chercher**, le prévint son aîné en descendant pour récupérer son ours. Arrivé en bas Damon leva les yeux vers son frère qui c'était dangereusement penché pour le regarder :

**-Stefan, te penche pas** lui conseilla Damon en dépoussiérant rapidement son ours. Mais malgré cela l'enfant continua de se pencher dangereusement et bientôt il finit par tanguer de nouveau mais son frère ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à nettoyer sa peluche, cependant dès qu'il leva les yeux :

-**Stefan stabilise-toi ! Tu vas tomber **hurla Damon en tendant désespèrent les bras vers son petit frère comme s'il allait pouvoir l'attraper.

Stefan couina en tentant de s'immobiliser, mais c'était trop tard, il penchait déjà dangereusement vers le vide, puis il tomba d'une hauteur de 2 mètres en criant.

-**Oh non Stef**, brailla Damon en se précipitant aux côtés de son cadet qui était immobile au sol.

-**Mère, père, Elisa, venez vite, c'est Stefan **cria-t-il à plein poumons alors qu'il s'agenouillait à sa droite.

-**Stef, je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie réveille toi **sanglota-t-il en le regardant sans oser le toucher, **s'il te plaît ne sois pas mort ! S'il te plaît ! Stef !**

Deux bras l'enserrèrent et on l'écarta du corps toujours inerte de son petit frère.

-**Non laisser moi **gémit-il tout en pleurant, alors qu'il voyait son père et les garçons d'écuries accourir près de Stefan, les bras d'Elisa le tenait toujours : **Elisa laisse moi, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui a voulu jouer dans les arbres, c'est moi qui aurait dut tomber **pleura-t-il en se blottissant dans les bras de la servante.

**-Chut, ce n'est rien Damon ça peut arriver…**le rassura-t-elle en frottant son dos, **il ne va rien avoir de grave j'en suis persuader**. Elle prit l'enfant par la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur alors qu'il apercevait derrière les hommes emmener avec précautions son cadet, était-il mort ?

Dès qu'il fut rentré il courut dans sa chambre et se jeta sous sa couette en pleurant toujours : si Stefan était mort, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie !

Le jeune Damon pleura toute la soirée, et ne voulut même pas manger. Elisa lui apporta son Booba mais il le jeta violemment contre le mur en geignant : C'est de sa faute ! S'il n'avait pas été trop préoccupé par Booba il aurait pu rattraper Stefan à temps. Au fond de lui, il savait que cette pensée était idiote Stefan aurait tout aussi bien put tomber sans que Damon n'ait le temps de le rattraper, avec ou sans la présence de l'ours.

Vers minuit, alors qu'Elisabeth terminait son service, elle tint tout de même à se glisser dans la chambre du garçon et s'assit sur son lit, il se réveilla de suite :

**-Stefan ?**

-**Non, Damon c'est Elisa. Je voulais juste te dire que ton frère va bien, il s'en sort plutôt bien avec une grosse bosse au front et une cheville foulée. Et il n'arrête pas de te demander**…

**-Il veut me voir ?**

-**Oui, tu sais bonhomme, tu es son grand frère et il a besoin de toi… Tu devrais lui rendre visite dès demain, ton père l'a installé dans une chambre d'ami afin qu'il puisse se reposer un peu à l'écart des autres.**

**-D'accord…**

La jeune femme s'éclipsa après avoir embrassé le front de l'enfant. Les heures passèrent et celui-ci n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, trop occupé à cogiter : en vérité, il redoutait le lendemain matin, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il avait « peur » d'aller voir son frère. En fait, il se sentait terriblement coupable : pour lui son rôle de grand frère consistait à veiller sur Stefan, à le protéger et le fait qu'il se soit blessé devant ses yeux – même s'il n'y était pour rien- lui faisait penser qu'il avait failli à sa tâche. Et s'il m'en voulait ? pensait-il, S'il ne m'aimait plus ? Puis finalement, il réussit tout de même à s'endormir après s'être retourné de nombreuses fois dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, Damon traîna au lit, se renfouissant sous les draps à chaque fois qu'une once de courage lui donnait l'envie de se lever. Il regardait son doudou qui jonchait toujours le sol après qu'il l'ait balançé contre le mur la veille au soir. C'est alors que l'on frappa à la porte et Elisabeth vint se poster à côté du lit.

-**Bonjour, Damon. Bien dormi ? Tu sais qu'il est déjà tard, d'habitude tu es déjà levé depuis longtemps…**

-**Bof bof, pas très bien dormi. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever **souffla-t-il.

**-Tu ne veux pas aller voir Stefan ?**

Au prénom de son frère il tressaillit et se redressa un peu en se raclant la gorge :

**-Hum, ce n'est pas pressé non ? J'irai un peu plus tard…**

Elisa fronça les sourcils dans une expression perplexe :

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Damon ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse…**

**-Ou sont père et mère ?**

**-Ne change pas de sujet** le coupa-t-elle gentiment, **ils sont partis en ville, aller Damon dis moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller voir ton frère ? Vous êtes fâchés **?

**-Non** lâcha l'enfant en haussant le ton, **enfin peut-être **continua-t-il confus en s'emmêlant les pinceaux. **En fait j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille**

-**A cause de l'accident ? Sérieusement, tu crois que ton frère ne cesserait de demander à te voir s'il t'en voulait ? Moi, je pense plutôt qu'il adore son grand frère et qu'il veut simplement qu'il soit là pour le réconforter.**

A la mine pensive de Damon qui avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller en fixant le plafond elle continua :

-**Ecoute, prend le temps de réfléchir et quand tu seras prêts, retourne le voir mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'en faire… J'ai encore du travail si tu me cherches je serai à la cuisine comme toujours.**

Une fois qu'elle fût partie, l'enfant fit longuement les cent pas dans sa chambre, en fixant d'un regard mauvais les deux gros arbres à chaque fois qu'il passait devant la fenêtre. Puis enfin, il se décida à sortir de sa chambre pour aller voir son frère : il se coiffa rapidement, se passa un coup d'eau froide sur la figure puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre mais recula au dernier moment : il venait d'avoir une idée, il rentra à nouveau dans la pièce et se saisit du nounours toujours au sol puis parcourut le couloir jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

A l'intérieur, Stefan essayait tant bien que mal de se lever de son lit malgré le bandage et la sorte d'attelle qu'il avait à la cheville et le pansement au front. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte, il se retourna brusquement et failli tomber à la renverse avant de se rattraper in extremis au rebord de la couette et de se jeter sous les draps pour ne pas se faire gronder : on lui avait interdit de se lever. Dès qu'il vit son frère un grand sourire éclaira son visage d'angelot puis il s'exclama de sa voix aigue et enjouée:

**-Damon ! Je suis si content de te voir ! Tu en as mis du temps à venir…**

-**Salut Stef, ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?** demanda directement son aîné un peu gêné.

-**Moi, ça va, ça va. Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de bouger mais je me suis dit que si j'arrivais à marcher avant la fin de la matinée je pourrai aller te voir dans ta chambre puisque tu ne venais pas, et puis sinon j'y aurai été en rampant !** Ria-t-il en imitant un serpent qui rampait. Il remarqua que quelque chose clochait chez son cadet et n'hésita pas à l'interroger d'un air inquiet:

-**Bah, Damon, qu'est ce que t'as ? T'es fâché **?

Le garçon ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, intérieurement il remarqua que son petit frère avait tout faux : Stefan pensait que c'était Damon qui était fâché alors que Damon lui-même redoutait la même chose. Après tout s'il devait y'en avoir un des deux qui était en colère contre l'autre c'était bien Stefan pensa-Damon, pour lui son cadet avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir.

-**Non, non je ne suis pas fâché bien au contraire…je pensais juste que tu ne voudrais peut-être pas me voir…**

**-Pourquoi ?** Réagit le petit en sautillant sur son matelas. **Je n'ai pas arrêté de supplier papa de me laisser dormir dans notre chambre il n'a pas voulu, je me sentais terriblement seul. J'ai même pleuré cette nuit car j'ai fait un cauchemar et tu n'étais pas là pour me réconforter,** avoua le petit en baissant les yeux.

**-Tu ne me fais pas la tête alors ?**

**-Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi je te la ferai ?**

**-C'est à cause de moi que tu es tombé…**

**-Mais non ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'aurais du faire plus attention c'est tout, faut pas te sentir coupable… toujours ?** demanda le petit après une courte pause, en tendant la main vers son frère dans le signe d'un rituel d'enfants bien particulier qui signifiait pour eux leur amour fraternel et leur amitié pour toujours.

**-Toujours** répéta Damon en souriant un peu tout en serrant la main de son cadet dans un geste unique faisant parti de leur rituel. **Au fait, Stef, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi…**

**-C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ?** S'enthousiasma le bambin en soulevant les draps et en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit en fixant son frère un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**-Tiens** lui dit Damon en lui tendant la peluche couleur acajou, aux deux grands yeux noirs, au jolie ruban rouge autour du cou et aux oreilles à moitié dévorées et bordées par une multitude de petites marques de dents (celles du petit Damon bien sur)

Stefan fixa les yeux grands ouverts son frère, ébahis puis mit ses mains dans son dos avant de répondre :

**-Tu veux me donner Booba ?**

**-Oui, tient prends le ! C'est un cadeau…**

**-Mais t'es fou** s'exclama le petit garçon, **tu l'adore cet ours, c'est ton doudou depuis que t'es né !**

-**Je sais Stef, mais je t'aime encore plus que cet ours c'est pour ça que je veux te le donner, pour me faire pardonne**r…souffla-t-il en tendant à nouveau le nounours à son frère.

**-Te faire pardonner de quoi ?**

-**De tout, de l'accident, d'avoir refusé de te le donner la première fois que tu me l'as demandé…**

**-Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui ait arrivé !** Il se saisit tout de même du doudou et l'inspecta des pattes aux oreilles.** Il est super beau Damon, tu ne vas pas le regretter de me l'avoir donné ?**

-**La seule chose que je regretterais ce serai de perdre mon petit frère à cause d'idioties comme grimper aux arbres etc., ou de te laisser encore tout seul, triste et sans personne comme cette nuit… Et puis, on peut dire que Booba sera là pour te réconforter à chaque fois que je ne serai pas là, d'accord ? Ce sera le lien qui nous unit…**

Le petit acquiesçât puis sortit de sous son oreiller une petite souris grise de la taille d'une balle de tennis qu'il déposa dans la main de son frère :

-**Tiens, c'est mon doudou, elle s'appelle Dinka, c'est ma petite souris préféré, je te la donne comme tu m'as donné Booba.**

**-Non, Stef, garde la je t'assure,** refusa Damon en secouant les mains, **je suis grand je n'ai plus besoin de doudou.**

**-Prends, comme ça ce sera pareil, le lien qui nous unit : tu seras toujours avec moi, à chaque fois que tu seras absent Booba me feras sentir ta présence et toi ce seras pareil avec Dinka, comme ça on ne saura jamais vraiment séparés! Toujours ensemble** !

Damon serra fort la petite souris symbolique dans sa main avant d'enlacer son petit frère :

**-Toujours ensemble **lui chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Stefan se rétablit bien vite de sa chute et put rapidement gambader comme avant. C'était maintenant lui qui ne lâchait plu le fameux Booba, alors que Damon avait toujours dans sa poche la petite souris : symbole de leur fraternité éternel…_ou pas…_

* * *

_6eme__ Chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, ici l'on voit l'amour que porte Damon à son petit frère mais également la culpabilité qu'il ressent de ne pas l'avoir protéger...A bientôt pôur la suite :) _


	7. Nuit étoilée

Décembre 1851

Damon n'arrivait pas à s'endormir et il fixait le ciel par la fenêtre en tortillant ses cheveux. Dans le lit d'à côté, il voyait son frère s'agiter dans tous les sens en gémissant. Le petit faisait certainement un cauchemar, (il en faisait d'ailleurs régulièrement) et pourtant il n'était dans son lit que depuis une demi-heure. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et sortit de son lit en trombe – devinant son intention, Damon souleva sa couette et se décala pour lui laisser de la place- Stefan bondit à ses côté en l'entourant de ses bras tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son torse.

**-Tu as encore fait un mauvais rêve** murmura Damon en lui caressant les cheveux.

**-Oui **renifla le petit garçon en agrippant le pyjama de son aîné, **c'était vraiment affreux **continua-t-il.

-**C'est bizarre quand même que tu en fasses presque toute les nuits… Tu veux en parler ?**

**-Non, non** refusa le petit en pleurant de plus belle.

**-Chut, c'est rien Stef, je suis là, tu n'as plu rien à craindre.**

-**Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit **lui demanda-t-il en levant ses yeux rougis vers lui.

**-Comme si j'avais le choix **railla gentiment Damon. **Bien sur que tu peux, évite juste d'arracher mon pyjama**…rit-il.

L'enfant lâcha le tissu et mis ses mains sous la couette. Damon se rallongea dans son lit et passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Stefan, celui-ci posa ensuite sa tête sur le ventre de son aîné.

Ils restèrent tout les deux là pendant quelques minutes à fixer le plafond n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil :

**-Tu dors **chuchota Damon en baissant les yeux vers la tête de son frère.

**-Non et toi ?**

_« Ah les petits frères_ pensa Damon, _ils vous posent des questions des fois… »_

**-Non je n'arrive pas **répondit-il tout de même. Il fit une petite pause puis reprit : **J'ai une idée !**

**-C'est quoi ?**

-**Prends ton oreiller et la couette on va aller installer ça devant la fenêtre, pour pouvoir mieux regarder le ciel !**

**-D'accord si tu veux**

Il s'exécuta, et ensemble les deux frères installèrent un véritable petit cocon devant la fenêtre. Damon prit deux chaises et toutes les couettes et oreillers qu'il put trouver et finalement leur installation ressembla plutôt à une sorte de cabane. Ils se couchèrent en dessous, et se mirent à fixer le ciel, qui, ce soir, était particulièrement étoilé.

-**On fait quoi maintenant **demanda Stefan en se resserrant un peu contre son frère, **quand je repense à mon cauchemar j'ai toujours peur et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'endormir…**

**-Tu veux quand attendant, je te raconte une histoire avec les étoiles ?**

**-Oh oui ce serai super !**

-**Ok, alors voilà : Tu vois ces étoiles la- toutes ensemble- elle forme une chose qu'on appelle la grande ourse **dit-il en pointant du doigt le ciel, **et**** là tout au nord, c'est l'étoile polaire, et il y'a une légende qui raconte qu'en fait, les étoiles qui composent la grande ourse et l'étoile polaire, étaient a l'origine frères et sœurs et qu'ils étaient liés ensemble et formaient une grosse, grosse étoile. Mais un jour, on raconte que ces étoiles se sont disputées et on voulu se séparer.**

**-Pourquoi elles se sont disputées ?**questionna l'enfant les yeux fixant les étoiles que désignait son frère.

**-Elles se sont disputées parce que l'étoile qui est maintenant l'étoile polaire voulait absolument éclairer en continu la même face de la terre. Les autres étoiles lui on dit que c'était impossible et que de toute façon le Soleil ne voudrait pas. Alors l'étoile polaire à fait un vote pour savoir qui était d'accord avec elle et qui ne l'était pas. Mais, elle a perdu le vote et les étoiles de la grande ourse on voulut – pour la punir- l'expulser de leur famille et désormais ils ne veulent plus la considérer comme leur sœur.**

**-C'est méchant ! **s'indigna le petit.

-**Et depuis pour se venger, l'étoile polaire brille beaucoup plus que les étoiles de la grande ourse et celles-ci on décidés de se faire appeler « grande ourse » car l'étoile polaire avait toujours eut peur des ours sur la terre. Voilà c'est fini **!

**-Elle est un peu bizarre ton histoire** lui fit remarquer Stefan, et il n'avait pas tort puisque Damon venait d'inventer tout cela à l'instant et que le tout ne tenait pas très bien la route.

**-Oui, mais c'est ce qui c'est passé…**

-**Mais c'est bizarre, s'ils étaient frères et sœurs, pourquoi les étoiles de la grande ourse et l'étoile polaire ce sont séparées **?

-**Parce que. Je ne sais pas moi quand tu ne t'entends plus avec quelqu'un et bien tu ne reste pas avec lui…**

-**Mais toi et moi on restera toujours ensemble non ? Tu ne me laisseras jamais promets le !**

-**Je te le promets Stef, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu sais ce n'était qu'une histoire…**

**-Oui mais est ce que ça peux arriver qu'on ne s'entende plus ? **S'inquiéta le garçonnet.

**-Je ne sais pas, Stef,** soupira Damon, **peut-être, peut-être pas, on ne sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir…**

-**Moi, je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche, jamais ! Imagine ! Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ?**

-**Ne t'en fait pas, pour l'instant on s'entend bien et c'est le principal et j'espère qu'on s'aimera toujours autant dans quelques années…**

**-C'est sûr **clama le petit, de toute façon **je n'arriverais jamais à tant vouloir ou a te détester et tu seras toujours mon grand frère quoi qu'il arrive ! On ne sera jamais séparé !**

Damon serra son cadet un peu plus fort contre lui en fixant encore le ciel étoilé. Plus tard, leur père vint les gronder après qu'ils les ais entendu discuter et leur demanda de regagner leurs lits respectifs. Les deux petits s'exécutèrent mais dès que leur père fut parti Stefan fila rejoindre son grand frère et ils dormirent ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, une fois de plus, car le seul endroit ou Stefan se sentait vraiment bien, en sécurité, c'était dans les bras de son frère.

* * *

_Et à cet époque, le petit Stefan avait raison : malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait essayer de faire croire, que ce soit en 1864 ou en 2010, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussis à détester son frère, jamais. Il avait été jaloux de lui à cause de Katherine, il en avait même eut peur lorsque Damon ne cessait de le suivre pour lui appliquer son « éternité de misères », il avait été en colère contre lui, notamment lorsque qu'il parlait d'Elena ou la menaçait, Damon arrivait à le pousser à bout comme personne n'arrivait jamais à le faire, et il lui en avait beaucoup voulut pour tout ça mais jamais dans toute sa vie ou sa mort il n'avait réussi à le haïr réellement et même s'il faisait croire le contraire, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aimait et qu'il avait toujours aimé son aîné. _

* * *

**_Un chapitre 7 un peu court, le prochain sera plus long ;) Petite précision: L'histoire de Damon n'a volontairement aucun sens, elle est très étrange et pas du tout réelle, donc voilà ne vous en faites pas si tout n'est pas clair, c'est volontaire, ça appuie su le fait qu'il raconte la première chose qu'il lui passe par la tête pour changer les idées de son petit frère ) Et merci pour TOUTES les reviews que j'ai eut en quelques jours! _**


	8. Trahison

16 Mai 1854 

Une journée ensoleillée de plus passé entre quatre murs pensa Damon tout en soupirant. Affalé sur son bureau, la tête sur sa main, il écrivait un texte dont il se fichait éperdument alors que la maîtresse rassemblait les copies du dernier devoir afin de les distribuer. Il fit une pause, sa main commençait à s'engourdir. Damon tourna la tête vers sa droite ou Stefan écrivait studieusement toute la leçon qui était écrite au tableau avec le sourire alors que tous les autres élèves soupiraient ou grimaçaient. L'enfant n'avait jamais compris comment son cadet pouvait être si passionné par l'école et si bon en cour : il ne se plaignait jamais du trop plein de devoirs, ne redoutait jamais le contrôle du lendemain (de toute façon il était sur de le réussir), travaillait aussi bien les matières qu'il adorait que celle qu'il aimait moins… Stefan c'était un peu l'élève modèle, jamais dissipé, toujours bien habillé, bien coiffé, poli, travail fait et soigné alors que son aîné c'était plutôt tout le contraire : Il y'avait rarement de jours ou Damon parvenait propre et sans tâches à l'école, il arrivait toujours à trébucher, à se frotter à un arbre ou à s'asseoir quelques par sur le chemin pour se salir. Ces boucles brunes étaient toujours en désordre. Son écriture était sale et il ne s'appliquait jamais. Mais s'il y'avait bien une qualité qu'on pouvait lui trouver c'est qu'il était toujours aimable, poli et serviable, ce qui faisait remonter son estime auprès de la maîtresse. En classe, il faisait le clown pour amuser les autres, pas très souvent mais quelques fois avait suffit pour qu'il soit de suite catégorisé comme LE « Cancre ». Et depuis, il essayait tant bien que mal de s'améliorer pour prouver qu'il pouvait faire aussi bien que son petit frère, mais c'était peine perdue… Le plus jeune obtenait en générale la note maximale alors que Damon se contentait d'avoir un peu plus que la moyenne. Pourtant, il travaillait, il comprenait tout, on pouvait lui demander de réciter une leçon, de faire un calcul hop il le faisait aussitôt et sans fautes, mais devant sa copie, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à poser ses idées sur le papier. A vrai dire, s'il venait à l'école depuis quelques temps, c'était uniquement pour Stefan. Le petit garçon ne voulait se rendre en cour sans son aîné et avait piqué une crise quand Damon lui avait dit qu'il voulait arrêter l'école. Evidemment Giuseppe c'était mis du côté de son jeune fils et avait obligé Damon a continué l'école, il ne voulait selon ses dires « _qu'en aucun cas les notes de Stefan baissent parce que tu n'as rien à faire de ton avenir, tu n'es qu'un bon rien et tu ne veux rien apprendre préférant rester dans l'ignorance, alors le seul but pour lequel tu iras à l'école, ce sera pour accompagner ton frère_. » Bien sur, ce que voulait Stefan passait toujours devant ses propres désirs et envies. Lui, il aurait voulut commencer de suite à étudier un métier qui l'interressait mais au lieu de ça son père l'obligeait à continuer des études dont il n'aurait rien à faire plus tard juste parce que « Roi Stefan » voulait, lui, devenir docteur et ne voulait pas être tout seul à l'école.

-**Jason, c'est bien, une bonne note **déclara la professeure en déposant une feuille sur le bureau d'un élève. **Charles, c'est bien, Georges Junior très bien, Lucy c'est pas mal. Jules bien. Stefan c'est excellent **continua-t-elle en posant la feuille sur le bureau de son petit frère, le petit devait certainement avoir eut 20/20, comme d'habitude…

-**Damon, c'est bien tu fais des progrès il faut que tu continues comme ça, ton père et moi avons discuté et je sais que tu n'es pas un mauvais garçon alors continue à bien travaillé **l'encouragea-t-elle en posant la copie sur sa table : 12/20 !

Damon rangea rapidement le devoir dans son sac avant de soupirer encore : A coup sur son père avait encore joué de ses privilèges d'être l'un des membres d'une famille fondatrice de Mystic Falls pour que la maîtresse devienne tolérante avec ses fils… Il ne loupa pas le regard mauvais que lui lançait les autres garçons et souffla lourdement: Il n'était pas un mauvais bougre, en fait il avait suffit qu'il fasse l'idiot quelques fois pour qu'on le voit comme un fauteur de troubles. Pourtant il était loin d'être une grosse brute ou d'être le parfait rigolo : malgré son apparence de « je-me-fiche-de-tout-j'en-ai-rien-à-faire », la moindre réflexion le blessait, le moindre regard pouvait l'inquiéter ou le faire se sentir mal, il était bien plus fragile émotionnellement qu'il ne voulait bien laisser paraître, certainement bien plus que son petit frère qui sous ses airs d'angelot arrivait bien mieux à encaisser les coups que sont aîné et pouvait des fois devenir hargneux lorsqu'on le poussait à bout…

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous les enfants se bousculèrent à l'extérieur mais Damon attendit Stefan et ils sortirent tout les deux quelques secondes après les autres, une fois que les bousculades eurent cessées

**-Eh, Damon, Damon **l'interpella Stefan alors qu'il trainait son frère dehors pas la manche. **Tu sais combien j'ai eu au dernier test ?**

-**Tu as eus tout bon, je pari, **devina Damon en forçant un sourire pour ne pas décevoir son frère alors qu'ils descendaient les marches pour aller dans la cour.

**-Ouai**, approuva le petit en sautillant sur place, **Papa va être content !**

-**Il est toujours content de toi **lui fit remarquer Damon, amer.

Son petit frère ne répondit rien et ils traversèrent la cour jusqu'à un banc au fond.

**-Eh, Salvatore **le héla-t-on alors qu'une bande de garçons de son âge, le groupe de brute de la ville s'avançait vers lui.

-**Alors comme ça t'es devenu le chouchou de la maîtresse, pourtant t'es pas doué à l'école, je suis sur que ton papa c'est encore mêlé de tes affaires **lui dit méchamment le plus grand de la bande.

**-J'y suis pour rien** fit remarquer Damon alors que son petit frère se cachait derrière lui, une fois de plus. **Mon père fait souvent des choses derrière mon dos…**

-**Eh bien nous on n'en a marre que les gamins des fondateurs de la ville soit favoriser par rapport à nous ! Avant vous deux y'avait les frères Forbes, les filles Fell… Surtout que toi tu mérite vraiment pas d'être chouchouté…**

Damon baissa les yeux : il aurait voulut leur répondre, hurler qu'il n'y était pour rien si son père discutait avait la maîtresse, se lever et les pousser un grand coup pour leur montrer qu'il était fort…tout ça c'est ce qu'il aurait voulut faire au lieu de ça il rougit violemment et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux : il ne pouvait supporter la moindre réflexion…

-**Vous aller laisser mon frère tranquille **rugit Stefan en surgissant de derrière son aîné, il se dressa devant les 5 garçons qui le dépassaient de trois têtes. **On y'est pour rien si notre père n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et ce n'est certainement pas la faute à Damon !**

Les cinq lascars parurent très surpris de voir le petit bonhomme de 7 ans intervenir pour défendre son frère de 12 ans mais ils se reprirent :

-**Comme on peut le voir Damon, quand ce n'est pas ton père qui te protège c'est ton petit frère ! Pathétique **expira-t-il en grimaçant.

« Si seulement ils savaient pensa Damon, son paternel était loin de le protéger, il voulait juste faire bonne figure devant les autres et il pensait qu'en « achetant » l'enseignante il pourrait peut-être arriver à faire gagné quelques points à son « honteux de fils ainé. »

-**Mon frère n'est pas pathétique **! Gronda à nouveau Stefan en essayant de pousser un des gars mais il ne le fit bouger que d'un centimètre.

-**Tu ne sais même pas ce que veut dire pathétique** intervint un garçon blond en le montrant du doigt.

Stefan baissa la tête mais ce reprit en voyant que son aîné ne se sentait pas bien et retenait ses larmes :

-**Peut-être et alors ? Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous ne fassiez pas de mal à mon frère ok ? Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai juste 7 ans que je suis moins fort que vous !**

**-Tu sais, ton cher grand frère on pourrait lui faire ce qu'on veut tu n'arriverais pas à nous en empêcher !**

Pour accompagner la parole d'un geste il poussa l'épaule de Damon et celui-ci vacilla avant de se tenir droit.

-**Et bien si vous voulez lui faire du mal il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !**

**-C'est bon ça suffit Stefan** murmura Damon, sortit de sa léthargie, **tu va t'attirer des ennuis je ne veux pas que tu te battes.**

Il se releva et fit fasse, les yeux dans les yeux, à la bande, puis s'éloigna en tirant Stefan par la manche qui lançait des regards meurtriers aux 5 garçons.

**-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu Damon ? Tu aurais du me laisser te défendre, ils t'on insulter et ton fait pleurer, je vais le dire à papa !**

**-Stefan** le résonna-t-il en l'asseyant sur un autre banc, **Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blesser ok ? Et ne dit surtout rien à père, s'il apprenait que je me suis laissé faire par les enfants de la ville il me sermonnera à coup sur et ils seront tous au courant que tu as été rapporté à notre père ! Promet le moi, que tu ne diras rien !**

**-Je te le promets **bredouilla le petit tout bas. **Moi je voulais juste te défendre….**

**-Oui, et je te remercie pour ça Stef, mais c'est moi le plus grand c'est mon rôle de jouer le protecteur, pas à toi j'ai l'impression des fois que c'est toi le grand frère…**

**-Désolé mais je n'aime pas quand on te rend triste…**

18 Mai 1855 : 

-**Stefan tu veux me parler, Fiston ?** demanda Giuseppe en faisant signe à son fils de le rejoindre sur le sofa.

**-Hum, oui **approuva l'enfant en courant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-**Alors raconte moi tout, ça c'est bien passé l'école ?**

-**Oh ! Oui super, j'ai encore une un 20 à un devoir d'écriture ! La maîtresse m'a félicité…**

**-C'est très bien mon garçon je suis fier de toi, qu'en est-il de ton frère ?**

**-Eh bien…Damon a eu 12…**

**-12 ! **S'égosilla son père, **il sera toujours une déception ce garçon! Malgré que j'ai été discuté avec cette institutrice…**

-**A cause de ça n'empêche, Damon a eu des ennuis** lâcha Stefan en portant tout de suite après sa main à sa bouche se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit.

-**Comment ça ? **l'interrogea son père en plantant ses yeux sombres dans le regard vert de son fils.

Le petit garçon se dandina sur le canapé avant de continuer hésitant :

**-Eh bien, normalement je n'ai pas le droit de le dire j'ai promis et tu m'as toujours dit qu'il fallait tenir ses promesses…**

**-Stefan, voyons ! Je suis ton père tu peux tout me dire et me faire confiance.**

**-Mais si Damon l'apprend il ne sera pas content…**

**-Alors je ne dirai rien et il ne saura rien de notre petite discussion**…

-**D'accord, eh bien les garçons de la ville l'ont insulté parce qu'ils ont dit qu'ils en avaient marre que les enfants des fondateurs soient privilégié…**

-**Et ?**

**-Et Damon n'a rien répondu et c'est laissé faire alors je l'ai défendu…**

**-Ton frère n'a rien rétorqué ! **s'indigna son père en posant son cigare dans le cendrier. **Je crois que je vais devoir avoir une petite conversation avec ton aîné et avec les parents de ces petits chenapans!**

**-Non papa tu avais promis de ne rien dire...**

-**Je ne peux pas laisser ton frère continuer de nous déshonoré, il fait honte à la famille, heureusement que tu es là…tu auras été l'une de mes plus belles réussites…**

Stefan rougit, touché par la déclaration de son père, mais se sentait tout de même mal d'avoir trahi son frère... Son paternel caressa sa tête avant de monter dans la chambre de Damon à grand pas.

Stefan qui était resté en bas, entendit la porte claqué, les deux garçons parlés très fort à l'étage, et des noms d'oiseaux insultant Damon fusèrent. Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir fait confiance à son père…

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque le petit garçon regagna la chambre qu'il partageait avec Damon, il trouva celui-ci dans son lit en train d'écrire sur un cahier.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui mais le garçon ne leva même pas les yeux de son cahier.

-**Damon…on…joue ensemble ?**lui demanda-t-il en bafouillant.

**-Je ne peux pas, j'ai un devoir sur l'histoire de l'Amérique demain et il faut absolument que j'ai plus de 15/20 !**

**-Mais d'habitude, tu t'en fiche d'avoir des contrôles et tu joue quand même avec moi…**

-**D'habitude mon petit frère tient ses promesses et ne va pas tout balancer à père ! D'habitude je ne me fais pas gronder et injurier parce que je n'ai pas eu une aussi bonne note que mon frangin et parce qu'au lieu de rétorquer à une bande de gars j'ai simplement baissé la tête en retenant mes larmes. D'habitude je ne me fait pas traité de nul, de bon à rien, de déshonneur, de honte et de trouillard par mon père à cause de mon cadet !** Siffla-t-il sans tourner les yeux vers Stefan.

**-Je suis désolé… Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait été te gronder, il m'avait promis de ne rien dire !**

-**Et moi j'avais confiance en toi !**

**-Mais j'avais confiance en père !**

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire.

-**Damon, je suis désolé **reprit tristement Stefan. **J'ai parlé trop vite et je n'ai pas réfléchi.**

L'intéressé ne broncha pas et Stefan alla se coucher déçu et attristé, il fit tout de même un bisou sur la joue de son frère qui ne réagit pas.

Pendant la nuit, Damon entendit son petit frère pleurer et il se leva et se faufila jusqu'à lui :

**-Qu'est ce que t'as ?**

**-Rien,** affirma Stefan en essuyant ses larmes et en se retournant dans son lit pour ne montrer que son dos à son aîné.

Le garçon avait eut le temps de cogiter cette nuit et il insista :

**-Stef, pourquoi pleures-tu ?**

**-Pour rien je te dis, laisse moi !**

Damon le força à se retourner et le petit se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

**-Je ne voulais pas **sanglota Stefan, **je n'aurais pas dut lui dire c'est de ma faute si tu t'es fais gronder…tout est de ma faute je suis nul comme petit frère. Tu as bien raison de me détester !**

Son grand frère lui frotta le dos pour le consoler :

**-Je ne te déteste pas.**

-**Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute j'aurais dut tenir ma promesse…**

**-Stef** lui dit-il en relevant son menton, **je te pardonne ok ? Je ne t'en veux pas mais ne pleures pas je t'en prie, je déteste te voir pleurer. J'étais en colère sur le moment c'est vrai, mais t'es mon petit frère … la prochaine fois tu feras attention**.

**-Oui, je ferai attention** répéta-t-il en calmant ses larmes. **Je t'aiderai pour tes contrôles si tu veux et j'irai dire à papa que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'as pas de bonnes notes, je...**

**-Stop** le coupa calmement Damon, **tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Dans un sens père avait raison, je suis nul et je suis un trouillard !**

**-Non**, le contredis son cadet en posant ses mains sur ses joues, **t'es le meilleur Damon, t'es peut-être pas super fort à l'école mais t'es le meilleur des frères au monde et moi je suis le plus mauvais, je t'ai trahi.**

Damon enlaça tendrement son petit frère : **Oublions ça ok ? Oublions ces trois derniers jours, on ne va pas se chamailler pour une histoire aussi bête : je me suis fait gronder, tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, on oublie ?**

**-Oui on oublie !**

Ils rompirent leur étreinte et Damon fit un bisou sur le front de son frère avant de regagner son lit.

_Malgré la bonne leçon qu'avait reçu Stefan ce jour là, il réitéra sa bêtise en 1864 : une fois de plus il rompit la promesse qu'il avait faite à son frère et eut une confiance aveugle en son père ce qui avait mené à leur première vraie rancœur. Car si en 1854 Damon n'avait eut aucun mal à pardonner à son petit frère, il l'avait tenu pendant 145 ans coupable de la capture de Katherine et de sa trahison de 1864... jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la vérité. _

* * *

Inversion des roles dans ce chapitre, Stefan défend Damon! Chapitre 9 très bientôt, et je préviens il est beaucoup moins joyeux que les autres...;)

Ah et autre petites précisions, ne vous étonnez pas que les deux frères soit dans la même classe malgré leur différence d'âge, c'est intentionnel, dans ma fic j'ai imaginé qu'étant une petite école, tout les élèves sont regroupés dans la même classe et l'institutrice adapte ses cours à chaque niveaux...:)


	9. Ensemble dans la peine

Février 1855

Les deux frères poursuivaient leur partie d'échec au chaud devant la cheminée pour passer le temps. Stefan gagnait bien sur, il avait toujours été plus intellectuel que Damon qui lui était plus sportif. Il était seul dans le salon et dehors il neigeait. Un tapis blanc immaculé recouvrait l'herbe et des flocons tombaient continuellement pour épaissir ce tapis. Dès que la tombée de neige s'arrêterait les deux garçons iraient joués dehors, certainement… Stefan s'imaginait construire un magnifique igloo ou un bonhomme de neige alors que Damon s'apprêtait déjà à balancer sur son petit frère des centaines de boules de neiges pour engager la bataille qui durerait jusqu'au coucher du soleil, soleil qui donnerait des éclats pourpres et orangées au tapis neigeux qui aurait été salie par leurs pas. Ensuite, ils rentreraient à l'intérieur, mouillés et fatigués. Leur mère leur préparerait une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'ils dégusteraient au coin du feu. Stefan s'en mettrait partout alors que Damon garderait les lèvres intactes- enfin ça c'était dans leur idéal car ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que leur maman ne leur préparerait aucunes boissons chaudes pour les réchauffés ni ne leur ferait de tendre baiser sur le front en demandant qui avait gagné la bataille. La pauvre femme était clouée au lit depuis une semaine, la maladie dont elle souffrait depuis quelques temps et qui c'était calmer pendants quelques années avait repris le dessus. Les médecins ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait, une sorte de cancer pensait-on mais personne n'en connaissait la cause ni le remède. Tous les soirs les jeunes Salvatore venait raconter leur journée à leur mère, lui souhaiter bonne nuit, l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle allait s'en sortir leur avait-on assurer, ce n'était pas bien grave. Ce qui inquiétait le plus les deux garçons c'était que depuis l'alitement de leur mère, Giuseppe n'était presque jamais présent à la maison, s'attardant au travail ou s'enfermant dans son bureau. Pourtant son visage était triste, il semblait porter les souffrances du monde entier sur ses épaules. Il était absent, absent au moment ou les deux frères avaient le plus besoin de lui, il n'y avait qu'eux deux pour les réconforter, pour les rassurer devant la pâleur de leur maman, devant sa voix rauque et cassée alors qu'elle était si douce et enjouée habituellement. Mais on leur avait promis qu'elle allait s'en remettre, leur père lui-même leur avait assuré lors d'un des rares moments ou ils avaient pu lui parler, alors ils ne s'inquiétaient pas trop, si leur papa leur disait cela c'est qu'il devait avoir raison…

Stefan venait de prendre le fou de Damon lorsqu'Elisabeth ouvrit la porte du salon. Elle pleurait. Les deux frères se retournèrent vers elle. La servante s'avança vers eux et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée en essuyant ses larmes.

-**Que ce passe-t-il ?**demanda Damon de sa voix tremblante alors que Stefan restait interdit.

-**Les enfants **souffla-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. **Je suis désolé…Votre maman est décédée à l'instant, sa maladie l'a emportée…**

Stefan ne réagit pas tout de suite, il fixait Elisa comme si elle n'avait pas parlé explicitement. Damon avait déjà les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux :

-**Non ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu mens ! **hurla-t-il, **je veux la voir !**

Il balaya violemment l'échiquier de sa main avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'escalier, Elisa lui retint le bras.

**-Damon…**murmura-t-elle.

**-Ce n'est pas possible…**gémit-il en se dégageant de la poigne de la jeune femme, le garçon essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue du revers de sa manche et gravit l'escalier.

Stefan était toujours immobile, il ne réalisait pas encore, c'était un cauchemar ce disait-il.

**-Stefan ? Mon bonhomme** fit la servante qui avait cessé de pleurer.

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux rouges, ses lèvres tremblaient mais les larmes ne coulaient pas.

Arrivé sur le palier, Damon avança rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère d'où un médecin sortait, leur regard dépité.

-**Mon garçon** l'arrêta le vieil homme. **Je suis désolé, j'ai tout essayé.**

Il ne répondit pas, il se fichait bien que tout le monde soit désolé les autres se fichaient de sa mère, ils étaient triste tout au plus. Damon n'était pas triste, il était abattu, tout son monde s'écroulait. Sa mère, c'était la seule qui l'aimait vraiment, la seule qu'il pouvait soupçonner de l'aimer autant que Stefan. Et chaque larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue, c'était chaque « Je t'aime » qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! C'était impossible se persuada l'enfant en posant sa main sur sa poignée. Il hésita, il était effrayé de savoir ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'intérieur. Enfin il poussa la porte. Elle était là : allongée sur le lit blanc, blanc comme la neige qui tombait dehors, recouverte par une couverture toute aussi blanche. Sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller, ses magnifiques cheveux corbeaux dont Damon avait hérité étaient étalés autour d'elle. Ses paupières étaient fermées, elle souriait très légèrement. La femme semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle avait ses mains posées sur sa poitrine. Sa peau était blanche aussi blanche que les draps. Damon s'approcha d'elle en courant, une lueur d'espoir pouvait se lire dans ses yeux azurs. Pourtant, lorsqu'il prit sa main, elle était déjà froide, et la chaleur semblait quittée sa peau un peu plus chaque seconde...

**-Maman ? Je t'en supplie, soit en vie** l'implora-t-il en tombant à genoux à côté du lit. Il la fixa, sa mère ne bougea pas, elle était immobile, comme quelqu'un qui dormait. Mais elle ne dormait pas et Damon commençait à s'en rendre compte, il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison : mais c'était trop dur.

**-S'il te plait** sanglota-t-il. **Ne me laisse pas ! Qui va s'occuper de Stefan ? Il est encore petit et tu connais père… Et moi, je serai tout seul ! Maman réveille toi **cria-t-il en la secouant. Les larmes avait reprit leurs cascades sur ses joues, dans un torrent plus puissant. Il enfoui sa tête dans les draps, en serrant la main de sa mère et il pleura, il pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré.

Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule et l'écarta du lit.

-**Damon, il faut que tu la laisse. Elle devait s'en aller au paradis **lui dit Elisa en le prenant par les épaules.

**-Non, elle ne devait pas, c'est trop tôt, il faut qu'elle revienne** gémit-il.

**-Damon, dit lui au revoir et suit moi en bas, ton frère à besoin de toi, il est seul lui aussi et vient de perdre une personne importante à ses yeux.**

A la mention de son frère Damon sembla réagir mais retourna la tête vers sa mère.

Il s'avança vers le couchage de la défunte, et déposa un affectueux baiser sur son front :

**-Je t'aime maman, et je veillerai sur Stefan comme tu me l'avais dit lorsqu'il est né !**

Puis ils quittèrent tout les deux la pièce, Damon adressant un dernier regard remplie de larmes à sa maman.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et trouva son frère au même au endroit que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, il fixait la cheminée.

Il s'approcha du garçonnet qui tourna la tête vers lui adressant un regard qui signifiait des centaines de choses : est-ce vrai ? disait ces yeux émeraudes. Est-ce seulement possible ? Elle est vraiment… ?

Damon n'eut même pas besoin d'entendre les mots de son petit frère qu'il hocha la tête en retenant ses larmes qu'il avait réussi à calmer. Curieusement Stefan ne broncha pas, il ne fit que baisser les yeux en fixant ses mains. Damon s'assit à côté de lui et le pris dans ces bras, mais il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi son frère ne pleurait pas ? Pourquoi semblait-il indifférent ?

Ce n'est que le soir venu, une fois que les deux enfants eurent regagné leur lit bien plutôt que d'habitude que Damon les entendit. Des pleures. Il se leva et vint se poster au dessus de son frère : le petit garçon pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps la tête enfoui dans l'oreiller qui était déjà trempé. Stefan était parcouru de tremblements et il continuait de cacher sa tête dans l'oreiller en sanglotant.

**-Stef…**souffla son grand frère.

**-C'est forcément faux **chuchota l'enfant, **elle ne peut pas être morte, ils nous ont mentis, juste fais croire…**

-**J'aimerai tellement que tu aies raison petit frère, si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai pour une fois que tu aies raison et que j'ai tort… Mais je l'ai vu...**

**-Non** déclara Stefan en haussant le ton, **non c'est faux toi aussi tu mens !**

-**J'aimerai être le menteur…Pourquoi t'es tu retenu de pleurer ?** demanda Damon

**-Je ne pleure pas !** nia Stefan.

**-Stefan…**soupira-t-il alors que le garçonnet sanglotait de plus belle. Il souleva la couverture et se glissa à côté de lui en l'encerclant de ses bras et en lui embrassant la tête.

-**Je…je me sens mal Damon **bredouilla Stefan entre deux sanglots. **J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché un morceau de mon cœur et ça fait mal **gémit-il en agrippant la main de son aîné.

**-Je sais, je sais mais on va surmonter ça ensemble ! Tu sais bien que je serai toujours là pour toi petit frère…**

**-Tu ne pleure plu ?** Lui fit remarquer son cadet en essayant de calmer ses pleures mais n'y arrivant pas.

**-Non car j'ai compris que c'était mieux pour elle** mentit Damon alors qu'une larme silencieuse roulait sur sa joue. **Elle est allée au paradis, se nicher avec les étoiles. Tu te souviens de mon histoire avec l'étoile polaire ?**

Stefan acquiesçât lentement.

**-Et bien**, continua Damon en essayant de garder une voix neutre, **notre maman est parti tout la haut, à côté de l'étoile polaire et de la haut elle veillera toujours sur nous. Si tu veux la voir, lui parler tu n'auras qu'a lever les yeux et elle sera là pout t'écouter…**

**-Mais j'aimerai tellement qu'elle soit encore là…** geignit l'enfant, **pas toi ?**

**-Non**, menti encore Damon pour cacher ses sentiments. **Enfin, si bien sur que j'aimerai qu'elle soit encore là, mais au ciel elle y'est mieux alors je ne suis pas triste et donc je ne pleure plus !**

Stefan pleura pendants de longues heures, toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu toute la journée, il se lâchait, il en avait besoin… Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à s'endormir dans les bras de son frère, ce dernier s'extirpa discrètement du lit et regagna le sien et…il pleura à nouveau. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'il avait rejoint son frère devant la cheminée, il voulait être fort devant lui, ne pas montré que lui aussi était triste. Alors maintenant qu'il le savait profondément endormis il se remit à sangloter en silence. Et ce fut ainsi pendant deux mois, deux longs mois ou chaque nuit il ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser une larme ou un torrent de larmes… Caché, à l'abri des regards. Le jour il paraissait fort, il semblait surmonter cela: à l'enterrement il ne pleura presque pas alors que son petit frère avait ruiné son jolie costume de ses larmes… Mais la nuit, toutes les larmes qu'ils avaient contenus sortaient semblant ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

Grâce à son grand frère, Stefan réussit à surmonter la douleur, pendant deux semaines il pleura régulièrement puis ses larmes se tarirent et se firent rare. Il reprit gout à la vie grâce à un grand frère qui semblait remplis de joie…ce même grand frère qui pleurait toujours deux mois après la mort de sa mère…

Ce drame eut pour effet de rapprocher les frères encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà : leur père était détruit et il se fatiguait au travail alors les garçons devaient bien avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Giuseppe ne rassura ses fils qu'une seule fois. SON fils, car seul Stefan avait eut le droit à un câlin rassurant et à une discussion réconfortante. Damon devait se contenter de lui-même pour se réconforter et de son petit frère. Parler de leur mère devint un sujet tabou entre les garçons et leur père. La douleur s'apaisa avec le temps…Stefan redevint le brillant élève et le garçon joyeux qu'il était. Il était si proche de son frère et pourtant il ne remarqua pas que malgré que sa peine à lui soit passé, celle de son frère était toujours là, plus puissante… mais celle-ci se calma aussi, le temps apaise toutes les souffrances, sauf que la souffrance de Damon mit bien plus de temps à cicatriser que celle de Stefan.

_Et c'est à cette époque là que Damon avait apprit à se forger une façade pour cacher ses vrais sentiments. Lorsqu'il était petit, cette façade montrait joie et bonne humeur, son regard et son sourire voulait dire : Je vais bien, je vais de l'avant ! Alors que son cœur allait mal et lui n'avançait pas, restant figé dans sa peine et son chagrin. En grandissant cette façade qu'il avait tout d'abord entretenue pour cacher sa tristesse à son frère lui servit à cacher tous les sentiments dont il voulait qu'on le croit dénué. Ce masque former de joie se transforma en un masque d'humour et de sarcasmes. Ses sourires en coin et ses regards mystérieux qui semblait crier : Je me fiche de tout, moi je vais bien ! Cachait toujours le même cœur qui souffrait en silence._

* * *

**Un chapitre triste et émouvant je trouve, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Pas de soucis, le chapitre 10 traitera d'un sujet tout de même plus joyeux que celui-ci, mais je voulais réellement mettre cet événement... **

**Autres infos: Je n'ai pas fait une "erreur" en faisant Damon appeler sa mère "Maman" bien que j'ai dit dans un chapitre précédent qu'il l'appellait toujours "mère", j'ai juste pensé que la scéne seait plus émouvante s'il l'appelait ainsi et que dans un moment pareil, j'imagine mieux quelqu'un dire maman que mère... ;)**


	10. Apprendsmoi

Août 1855 (âge des frères: 8 et 13 ans environ)

**-Damon ! **Cria la voix grave de Giuseppe, venant de l'écurie, **Dépêche-toi d'apporter cette selle !**

Le garçon tira la langue dans le vide, sachant que son père ne pourrait le voir, puis essaya encore de soulever la selle.

**-Punaise, ce qu'elle est lourde cette selle** ronchonna-t-il.

Il arriva enfin à la lever et la porta en titubant jusqu'à son père. Celui-ci la prit sans même un merci et commença à seller son cheval. Stefan, qui était assis sur une botte de foin derrière fit signe à son frère de le rejoindre.

**-Ou va aller papa ?** demanda-t-il en fixant émerveillé son paternel en tenue d'équitation désormais en train de mettre le mors en bouche du cheval.

**-Il va à la chasse aujourd'hui **lui glissa Damon en s'amusant avec un bout de foin.

**-On pourrait l'accompagner ?** fit Stefan enthousiaste.

**-Il ne voudra pas lui **assura son aîné en faisant un signe de tête vers son père.** Et en plus tu ne sais pas monter à cheval…**

Le garçonnet se leva et vint se poster à côté de son père.

**-Qu'y a-t-il Stefan ?** lui demanda celui-ci toujours occuper à parer son cheval.

**-J'aimerai venir avec toi à la chasse papa !**

Damon baissa la tête en se frottant les yeux avec sa main tout en soupirant : la dernière fois qu'il avait demandé cela à son père, ce dernier l'avait sermonné comme jamais, lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas d'un empoté qui ferait fuir les sangliers avec lui. Mais bien sur avec Stefan, c'était différent…

Giuseppe sourit avant de baisser les yeux vers son garçon et de lui répondre gentiment.

-**C'est bien de vouloir m'accompagner, fils. Mais tu es encore jeune et tu ne sais pas monter à cheval…on en reparlera dans 2 ans.**

Damon souffla lourdement : évidemment que si « Roi Stefan » demandait quelque chose à son père il se faisait félicité pour avoir proposé alors que lui ce faisait gronder. Il n'accepterait jamais que Stefan soit le préféré…

-**Tu pourrais m'apprendre à monter ? Comme ça je pourrai t'accompagner au plus vite !**

**-Tête de mule**, rit l'homme en caressant de sa main la tête de Stefan ce qui fit encore plus bougonner Damon sachant que si c'était lui qui avait insisté cette même main aurait giflé sa joue.** Je n'ai pas le temps de t'apprendre…**

-**Mais Damon peut **rétorqua le petit en pointant son frère du doigt.

Mr Salvatore sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis poursuivit :

-**Oui, il pourrait. C'est vrai que s'il y'a une chose que ton frère sait faire correctement c'est monté à cheval.**

**-S'il te plaît papa, laisse Damon m'apprendre !**

-**Eh bien d'accord, mais vous attendrez que je sois revenue de ma partie de chasse, je veux pouvoir vous surveiller et je ne veux pas que ton aîné t'apprenne de mauvaises choses.**

Stefan hocha la tête en souriant et vint se rasseoir sur la botte de foin à côté de son frère tout content.

Lorsque toutes les affaires de Giuseppe furent prêtes, celui-ci chevaucha sa jument alezane et parti au galop rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient à quelques kilomètres, à l'entrée du bois. Les garçons le regardèrent partirent puis vinrent s'asseoir sur les marche du porche.

**-Alors Damon on y va ?**

**-Ou ça ?** demanda l'intéressé en tournant la tête vers son petit frère.

**-Bah chercher un cheval à l'écurie, pour que tu m'apprennes à monter !** fit-il fièrement en se levant.

**-Père a bien précisé qu'il fallait attendre son retour…**

**-Depuis quand tu écoute ce que dit papa ?** l'interrogea l'enfant avec un regard mesquin.

**-Depuis qu'à chaque fois que je lui aie désobéit, souvent à cause de toi d'ailleurs, ce soit ma joue qui est été baffé et pas la tienne ! Désobéir aux autres, ça ne me dérange pas, mais avec père c'est trop risqué.**

**-Et depuis quand tu n'aime plus prendre de risques ? **rétorqua-t-il sournoisement, en souriant de toutes ses dents à son aîné. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'un peu de provocation et de supplication suffiraient à le faire céder.

**-Aller, émon** reprit-il en le rappelant comme lorsqu'il était bébé et n'arrivait pas à prononcer son prénom. **S'il te plaît, papa n'en saura que plus content s'il voit qu'à son retour je me débrouille déjà bien** ! Stefan lança à son aîné un regard de chien battu et le garçon tourna la tête en soupirant.

**-Bon c'est d'accord **concéda Damon en se levant à son tour.** Mais tu feras bien attention, il faut que nous soyons discret sinon les garçons d'écuries iront tout rapporter à père.**

Cette incapacité à dire non à son petit frère commençait vraiment à l'énerver parfois…pensa-t-il en regardant Stefan, sautiller de joie, ses yeux vert brillant d'une lueur d'impatience et de gaieté.

-**Super, merci Damon, je t'adore **clama son cadet en lui embrassant la joue et en filant vers les écuries.

**-Part devant, j'arrive** cria Damon en se précipitant à sa poursuite. **De toute façon je suis plus rapide que toi !**

**-C'est ce qu'on va voir **haleta le petit en accélérant.

Son grand frère ne tarda pas à le rattraper et le dépassa aisément en lui lançant un sourire en coin narguant_ (Fameux sourire en coin qu'il gardera toute l'éternité…)_

Ils arrivèrent tout les deux essoufflés devant les portes de l'écurie.

-**Tu va prendre le vieil hongre de papa, le cheval qu'il avait avant sa jument actuelle. Il est vieux et lent mais c'est mieux pour apprendre. Va mettre des bottes.**

Stefan opina et courut enfiler une paire de bottes pendant que Damon s'occupait de seller sa monture.

Une fois cela fait, les deux garçons conduire le cheval jusqu'à une clairière dans les bois, un peu reculé de la demeure pour ne pas être remarqué par les employés de leur famille.

-**Ok, donc pour commencer, tu mets ton pied gauche dans l'étrier **lui expliqua le plus grand des garçons en tenant le cheval de profil face à son frère.

**-C'est quoi un écrier ?**

-**Un étrier** répéta Damon, **c'est l'espèce de demi-cercle en ferraille qui pendouille sur le côté du cheval. Tu mets ton pied gauche dedans et tu te hisses sur la bête**.

**-Ah, bah fallait le dire tout de suite que c'était ce machin là…**

Stefan s'exécuta et arriva –tant-bien que mal- à s'asseoir sur l'hongre.

**-Super,** l'encouragea son aîné, **bon maintenant tu prends les rênes, une dans chaque mains comme ceci.** Il remarqua le regard songeur de son frère et précisa :** Les rênes c'est les deux lanières de cuir qui sont reliés à la bouche du cheval et qui sont posés devant toi.**

Stefan prit les deux rênes dans ses mains et Damon cessa de tenir le cheval en s'éloignant un peu :

**-Maintenant, tu serres les jambes, ou donnes un petit coup de talons dans ses côtes et il avancera. Tu vas voir, c'est facile !**

Le petit garçon n'était pas du tout rassuré alors qu'il était sur l'animal, et il tressauta lorsque celui-ci fit un pas sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé.

-**Va s'y !** lui cria Damon, **n'aies pas peur, serres les jambes et il va avancer accroche toi bien.**

Voyant que son cadet ne bougeait pas, il prit les choses en mains et mit une petite tape sur les fesses du cheval qui se mit à trotter lentement.

Stefan prit peur, et se mit à pleurnicher en s'accrochant au cou du cheval comme à une bouée de sauvetage : **Je veux descendre **geignait-il. **Damon au secours, fais moi descendre.**

Son grand frère soupira et laissa le cheval faire quelques tours de piste au petit trot en rassurant son cadet :

**-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il va tout doucement. Maintenant relève la tête et essaye de le diriger avec les rênes.**

Stefan secoua la tête en gémissant puis il appela à nouveau : **Non, Damon j'ai peur, fait moi descendre je t'en supplie !**

Damon souffla lourdement et vint arrêter le cheval. Son petit frère se jeta dans ses bras du haut du vieux cheval et sécha ses larmes dans le pull de son aîné.

**-Je ne veux pas remonter dessus** sanglotait-il, **j'ai trop peur de tomber…**

Le garçon brun, frottait le dos de son cadet pour le rassurer :

-**Aller, réessaye, c'est bien toi qui voulait absolument faire la surprise à père de savoir déjà monter à cheval lorsqu'il reviendrait non ? Tu ne vas pas te décourager si vite ?**

-**Non, je ne veux pas abandonner, mais dès que le cheval avance, j'ai suis terrifié à l'idée de tomber…**

**-Mais tu ne tomberas pas si tu suis mes conseils** lui assura Damon en regardant le petit garçon aux cheveux châtains dans les yeux.

Stefan secoua la tête, en baissant les yeux.

-**Ecoute, j'ai une idée ! Remonte sur le cheval, je te promets que je ne le ferai pas avancer contre ton gré.**

Le petit consentit enfin à chevaucher de nouveau l'hongre et une fois hissé sur son dos, il regarda son frère d'un regard mêlé d'inquiétude et d'interrogations.

Damon se débarrassa de sa grosse veste noire qu'il jeta un plus loin et monta à son tour sur le dos du cheval, se plaçant derrière son frère.

-**Oh **! fit Stefan en vacillant alors que l'animal hennissait de désapprobation en faisant quelques pas. **Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?**

**- Ca ne se voit pas, p'tit frère ?** lui rétorqua-t-il en souriant tout en se saisissant des rênes et en délogeant les pieds de son cadet des étriers pour y placer les siens. **Je t'apprends !**

Stefan se montra tendu lorsque son frère entreprit de faire avancer le cheval puis se détendit un peu au fur et à mesure que l'animal parcourait l'herbe de la petite clairière.

**-Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliqué,** lui expliqua-t-il, **pour tourner il suffit d'écarter le bras vers la direction ou tu souhaites aller, pour t'arrêter tu te penches en arrière et tires sur les rênes si le cheval ne s'arrête pas par lui-même. Au pas tu n'as rien à faire à part diriger et faire avancer le cheval. Va s'y prends ça et essaye**, lui dit-il en lui tendant les deux lanières de cuir brunes.

Le petit garçon hésita puis pris les rênes dans ses mains. Il tourna les yeux vers son frère.

**-Va s'y Stef, fais comme ci je n'étais pas là, occupe toi tout seul du cheval et ne t'en fait pas, je serai toujours la pour te rattraper.**

Son cadet pris de l'assurance et fit plusieurs tours autour de la piste, contrôlant de mieux en mieux l'allure et la direction. Assis derrière lui, Damon surveillait tout ses faits et gestes pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Stefan progressa rapidement, rassuré par les bras de son frère fermement enroulés autour de son corps, pour le retenir et le protéger de la moindre chute. Enfin, il décida de lui-même d'accélérer la cadence en donnant un coup de talon dans les côtes du cheval qui se mit à trotter. Damon voulut reprendre les rênes pour remettre le cheval au pas, pensant que celui-ci c'était emballé, mais Stefan tint fortement les brides et son aîné compris que c'était lui-même qui avait voulu changer d'allure.

-**Ok, donc pour le trot ce n'est pas beaucoup plus dur **poursuivit le garçon brun. **Il faut juste que tu te lèves en rythmes, et faire une sorte de lever-assis…**

Damon effectua le mouvement et fut bientôt imité par Stefan qui- au début manqua de tomber puis fût rattrapé par son aîné et arriva enfin à trotter à peu près correctement.

**-Super Stef **le félicita le plus âgé des garçons, **t'es vraiment doué, avec un peu d'entraînement tu sauras trotter parfaitement**. L'intéressé sourit de fierté avant de raffermir sa prise autour des rênes et de demander :

**-Damon tu ne me lâche pas, promis ?**

**-Bien sur que je ne te lâche pas, tu peux me faire confiance !**

Stefan talonna énergiquement l'hongre qui partit au galop sans attendre, faisant voler quelques mottes de terres. Le garçon aux yeux bleus poussa un hoquet de surprise avant de se cramponner à son cadet et de lui chuchoter :

**-Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu veuille galoper dès aujourd'hui, et dire que tu avais peur avant…**

**-C'est parce que tu n'étais pas là pour me retenir** hurla Stefan bien malgré lui, emporté par la vitesse du cheval qu'il n'arrivait plus du tout à contrôler. **Damon aide moi, **cria-t-il finalement, réalisant qu'il avait surévalué ses capacités en souhaitant passer au galop maintenant.

Son aîné prit la situation en main et fit ralentir la bête qui adopta un petit galop.

-**Evite de te croire déjà star de l'équitation après un quart d'heure, hum ?** Ricana Damon soufflant dans la tignasse châtains claire de Stefan qui ronchonna avant de rigoler.

Ensemble, ils passèrent une bonne heure, à trotter, à galoper, à tourné et viré dans la clairière, tout en riant. Damon apprit les bases à son cadet qui était très attentif à ses explications et il faut l'avouer, plutôt bon élève.

Pendant ce temps, Giuseppe était rentré plus tôt que prévue de sa partie de chasse suite à un incident : un des chasseurs c'était reçu « accidentellement » une balle dans l'épaule et toute la chasse avait été annulée. Ils s'attendaient à trouver ses fils en train de jouer quelques parts devant la maison ou de goûter à la cuisine. Il fit pourtant le tour de la demeure et ne les trouva nulle part. Il eut beau demander à ses employés et même à Elisabeth, personne ne les avais vu depuis un bon moment. L'homme commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Même s'il avait l'habitude que Damon disparaisse subitement pour aller jouer dans des endroits plus insolites les uns que les autres ce n'était pas le genre de Stefan qui préférait lire tranquillement plutôt que de s'aventurer dans les champs. Mais bien sur, cela n'étonnerait guère Mr Salvatore que son incorrigible fils ainé ait- une fois de plus- entrainé le plus petit dans ses bêtises… Arrivés vers les écuries, le maréchal ferrant lui dit qu'il avait crut voir les deux garçons s'en aller avec un cheval vers les bois.

**-Mais pourquoi les avez-vous laissé faire **? Gronda Giuseppe en regardant durement le vieux monsieur qu'il surplombait d'une tête.

-**Je suis désolé Monsi**eur bafouilla l'homme dans un argot de paysan à peine compréhensible,** je pensais que les deux petiots vous apportaient la bête…**

**-Eh bien visiblement non !** rétorqua Giuseppe en s'éloignant d'un pas décidé vers le sentier qui menait à la clairière à 1 kilomètre de là !

**-J'en étais sur**, tonitrua-t-on, **c'est encore toi le fautif ! Toujours à entrainé ton frère dans des situations plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, tu commences sérieusement à me fatiguer Damon **! cria Giuseppe en se précipitant vers le cheval brun et en tirant violemment sur sa bride pour qu'il s'arrête.

**-Mais papa **commença Stefan en fixant Mr Salvatore.

**-Stefan laisse moi parler**, le coupa son père en faisant descendre le petit garçon du dos de l'animal, **pas la peine de défendre une fois de plus ton aîné.**

**-Mais…**

-**Damon, depuis la …mort de ta mère tu es insupportable et tu montre vraiment le mauvais exemple à Stefan, il est temps que cela cesse, tu es d'accord **?

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation à laquelle il attendait une réponse positive pour satisfaire son orgueil de dominer son fils.

**-Réponds Damon ! **Insista-t-il en laissant son jeune garçon pour s'approcher dangereusement du plus âgé.

**-Oui père**, acquiesçât le garçon à voix basse en baissant les yeux.

**-Je n'ai pas entendu Damon !**

**-Oui père **répéta-t-il plus fort.

**-Bien alors tu avoue mettre en danger ton petit frère et l'entrainer dans des situations peu recommandables ?**

-**Oui père…**

**-Parfait, alors je pense qu'il est temps que tu partes quelques temps chez ton oncle en Caroline du nord. Peut-être que quelques mois de séparations avec ton frère te feront comprendre quelle conduite il faut appliquer devant les plus jeunes que soit !**

Damon allait acquiescer une nouvelle fois quand Stefan s'interposa :

**-Papa arrête !**

**-Stefan cesse de le défendre je sais que tu n'y es pour rien…**

Le petit garçon sembla hésiter, effrayé par la réaction de son père mais en même temps tant désireux de ne pas abandonner Damon…

-**C'est moi qui l'ait obligé à m'apprendre à monter avant ton retour**…avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Giuseppe n'entendit pas tout de suite, puis se tourna vers son fils cadet.

- **C'est moi qui ait obligé Damon à m'apprendre à monter avant ton retour **répéta-t-il penaud.

Mr Salvatore parut abasourdi et se tourna encore vers son aîné :

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-Non, **nia Damon pour protéger son petit frère.

**-Damon arrête de me défendre ! Tu ne vas pas te faire punir par ma faute ! Papa, tout est de ma faute…**

Giuseppe resta étonné quelques secondes puis repris contenances en ajoutant :

-**Eh bien ma foi, je ne m'attendais pas à cela… euh… ramener le cheval aux écuries et dépêcher vous de rentrer vous lavez** conclut-il en filant vers la maison, blessé dans son égo d'avoir sermonné le mauvais fils et n'osant pas rétorquer aux aveux du second.

-**Stefan, tu n'étais pas obligé, si tu t'étais fait punir…**

**-Eh bien je l'aurais mérité** admit-il en tirant le cheval pour suivre le chemin qu'avait emprunté son père. A** chaque fois tu me défends et c'est toi qui récoltes toutes les punitions… Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à m'apprendre.**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, je me fiche de ce que pense père **! Mentit Damon, alors qu'il tremblait de peur il y'a à peine quelques minutes devant son paternel. **L'important c'est qu'on ce soit bien amusé non ? Et puis, y'a pas eu de dégâts, personne ne s'est blessé et maintenant tu sais monter à cheval !**

**-Grâce à toi** répondit Stefan en passant le bras par-dessus l'épaule de son frère tout en se dirigeant vers la maison. **Merci Damon**.

**-De rien frangin, c'est normal de s'entraider entre frères.**

-**C'est peut-être normal mais toi t'es pas un frère comme les autres.**

Le garçon le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son cadet qui poursuivit :

**-Bah non, t'es MON grand frère, et c'est toi le meilleur!**

_Encore une fois, Giuseppe avait montré ses préférences envers Stefan. Damon ne l'avouait pas, mais il était terriblement jaloux de son cadet. Stefan, Stefan…Tous n'avaient que son prénom à la bouche. Et bien sur dès que l'enfant prodigue faisait une bêtise, on passait à côté en fermant les yeux. Le plus jeune- à cet époque- ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son père était si sévère avec Damon, mais ne remarquait pas non plus qu'il était favorisé par rapport à lui. Comment l'aurait-il pu d'ailleurs ? Depuis tout petit il avait été préféré… Damon s'était fait une raison depuis : Stefan vaudrait toujours mieux que lui, quoi qu'il fasse et s'en était réduit à protéger son frère puisque –de toute façon-personne ne croirait jamais en la culpabilité du petit garçon. Alors Damon passait pour le mauvais, le petit diable, celui qui entrainait son cadet dans de mauvaises situations… Et même après 145 ans, c'était toujours le rôle de méchant qu'on lui attribuait, il n'était toujours que le second choix… _


	11. CacheCache

Octobre 1855

**-Les garçons ! N'allez pas jouer trop loin, la nuit va bientôt tomber **les prévint Elisa après que les deux enfants ce soient lever d'un bond du canapé pour se précipiter dehors alors que la pluie venait de cesser.

-**Oui, promis on ne va pas loin **lui répondit Damon alors que son frère le tirait par la main pour l'emmener dehors.

Ils franchirent la porte d'entrée en toute hâte et contemplèrent le ciel azur comme les yeux de Damon, alors qu'il pleuvait encore il y'a une heure.

-**C'est pas trop tôt** dit Stefan en descendant les marches encore trempées, **ça fait 3 jours qu'il pleut sans s'arrêter**.

**-Ouai, je commençais à tourner en rond dans la maison **continua son aîné en l'éclaboussant en marchant dans les flaques d'eau.

**-Arrête Damon** rigola Stefan en s'éloignant de son grand frère alors qu'il avait déjà ses jambes de pantalon toutes mouillées.

**-Aller ! Ce n'est pas un peu d'eau qui va te faire peur**

**-Non, mais c'est froid** rétorqua-t-il en arrosant son frère à son tour.

-**Cap ou pas cap de sauter dans une flaque de boue **? Le défia le garçon brun en pointant du doigt la gadoue qui était devant les marches de l'entrée.

**-Hum…je ne sais pas **hésita le plus petit,** je vais être tout sale…**

-**Aller t'es pas un trouillard Stef ?**

**-Bien sur que non** riposta le garçonnet en levant les yeux vers son frère.

-**Relax, je te charriais juste…**

**-Et toi alors ? Tu en es capable ?**

**-Evidemment, le seul petit problème c'est que si on rentre à la maison couvert de boue, je vais me prendre une sacrée déculotté !**

Stefan hocha la tête :

-**Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'il fait beau ? On va pas rester la à se regarder dans les yeux, et puisqu'on ne peut pas jouer dans la boue…**

**-Je ne sais pas…on pourrait jouer à cache-cache ?**

**-Oui, bonne idée, mais on n'est pas assez, ce ne sera pas marrant, il faudrait quelqu'un d'autre.**

Damon réfléchit quelques instants sans que son frère détache son regard de lui.

-**Peut-être que les fils du maréchal ferrant seront venu l'accompagner aujourd'hui ? Parfois, ils le rejoignent et le regardent travaillé**

**-Peut-être, allons voir** proposa Stefan en courant dores et déjà vers les écuries en évitant avec précaution chaque flaque de boue.

Effectivement aujourd'hui l'aîné du maréchal ferrant avait accompagné son père à son travail et regardait assidument chaque geste effectués par son paternel. Les deux frères s'approchèrent de lui en se murmurant :

**-Damon, c'est toi qui lui demande de venir jouer…**

**-Non, c'est toi Stef…**

**-Non toi !**

Ils se figèrent tout les deux devant les deux autres personnes en se regardant, se sentant un peu idiots.

-**Euh, Salut **! Débuta l'ainé des frères. **Je m'appelle Damon. Damon Salvatore. Et voici mon petit frère Stefan**. Ce dernier sourit en hochant la tête.

**-Hum, salut** répondit timidement le garçon roux qui devait être à peine plus âgé que Stefan. Il était grand mais un peu enrobé. Ces cheveux châtains-roux étaient coupés court, très court par rapport aux tignasses brunes et châtains claires appartenant aux deux Salvatore, qui elles, étaient longues et continuellement en bataille (sauf les jours d'écoles ou Stefan prenait le soin de le plaqués en arrière alors que Damon se faisait une coiffure un peu plus décontracté, mettant ces bouclettes en valeur) Le rouquin avait des yeux noisettes et un regard aimable et ses pommettes étaient parsemés de tâche de rousseurs. Damon comprit tout de suite que le garçon était de nature timide et continua :

-**Hum ça te dirait – enfin si ton père est d'accord- de venir jouer avec nous ?**

Le garçon tourna la tête vers son père qui posa ses outils pour se redresser vers les deux frères :

-**Vous êtes les rejetons de M'sieur Salvatore, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Oui monsieur c'est exact **répondit poliment Damon, en exagérant un peu et en adoptant un ton qui paraissait plus faux que courtois.

-**Hum, bon bah si tu veux aller jouer avec eux, va s'y** l'autorisa l'homme, **mais ne t'éloigne pas trop, on ne va pas tarder à partir. Votre père est au courant que vous jouer dehors ? Je ne voudrai pas qu'il accuse mon fils de quoi que ce soit…**

**-Bien sur qu'il sait que nous sommes là** le coupa Damon en souriant.

Le maréchal ferrant fit signe à son fils et aux deux frères de filer puis se replongea dans son travail alors que le garçon roux suivait les Salvatore.

-**Alors comment tu t'appelles **? demanda Damon alors qu'ils retournaient vers l'entrée de la demeure.

**-Je… je m'appelle Erwan** répondit le garçon en bégayant.

**-Erwan ? T'as quel âge ?**

**-J'ai 10 ans.**

**-D'accord, moi j'ai 13 ans et mon petit frère a 8 ans**.

**-Vous…vous êtes frères ?**

-**Oui** répondit Damon, **on est frère !**

-**En tout cas, il n'est pas très bavard **remarqua Erwan en observant Stefan qui les suivait depuis toute à l'heure sans rien dire.

-**Il est un peu timide, enfin timide quand ça l'arrange et quand je suis là pour qu'il se cache derrière mon dos sinon quand il est seul il est beaucoup plus avenant**.

**-Je ne me cache jamais derrière ton dos **déclara enfin Stefan en ronchonnant.

**-Mais non …**pouffa discrètement Damon en se moquant gentiment de son frère.

**-Vous ne vous ressembler pas pourtant…** déclara le rouquin en examinant les deux frères alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin devant la maison. **Toi, Damon tu n'es pas très grand, tu es très mince et tu es brun aux yeux bleus alors que… Stefan c'est ça ? Stefan est grand pour son âge, presque plus grand que moi, il est châtains clair, a les yeux verts une tête rectangulaire alors que t'as une tête plutôt ronde…**

**-Wow, très observateur…**

-**J'ai l'habitude, dans ma famille on est 9 frères et sœurs alors des fois je m'amuse à chercher les ressemblances et les différences… je pourrai même dire, que Stefan a un nez plus allongé et plus pointu que toi, des lèvres pleines alors que les tiennes sont fines. Il a de grands yeux calmes alors que toi –sans te vexer- t'as de petits yeux sournois…**

**- Des yeux sournois !** Gloussa Stefan en examinant les yeux azurs de son frère.

Erwan sourit puis demanda :

**-Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire alors ?**

**-En fait, on voulait jouer à cache-cache. Tu veux bien compter ?**

**-D'accord** accepta leur nouvel ami en souriant, **n'aller pas trop loin, je compte jusqu' à 100.**

Il commença le décompte et Damon fila derrière la maison alors que Stefan tournait vivement la tête dans tous les sens, ne sachant qu'elle direction emprunter.

Damon s'arrêta essoufflé, il repéra une charrette de foin garé un peu plus loin. Cela tombait à pic, se dit-il, une parfaite cachette se présentait à lui. Il s'avança pour grimper dans le tas de fourrage mais une grosse voix retentit :

-**Eh ! Mon garçon, déguerpis et ne touche pas à cette charrette, si je pars et que je t'emmène avec moi tu va avoir des ennuis **lui dit un homme à la peau noir, grand et mince qui était un des nombreux employés de son père.

Le garçon s'éloigna sans un mot alors qu'il entendit Erwan crier:

**-J'arrive !**

Pris de panique, Damon se précipita au premier endroit qui pouvait présenter une cachette convenable : les bois derrière la maison. Il courut à toute allure, traversa l'herbe du domaine et se jeta derrière un arbre. D'ici, Erwan ne pourrait pas le voir… Quoi que…

Dans le doute il décida de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt pour ne pas être vu et s'assit dans un trou formé par les racines d'un gros chêne en soufflant : Voilà; plu qu'a attendre que Stefan soit trouvé et il retournerait jusqu'à la maison pour être vu sans trop avoir à attendre tel qu'il connaissait son frère, il serait découvert en moins de deux.

Le garçon patienta, en écoutant les oiseaux chantés, en essayant de jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autres pour vérifier qu'Erwan ne venait pas vers lui.

Soudain, il crut entendre un bruit. Il se redressa contre le chêne, aux aguets. Des pas, il en était sur, il entendait des pas !

Alors qu'il commençait à regretter de s'être aventuré si loin la silhouette bien commune qu'il reconnu le rassura aussitôt ainsi que la voix enfantine qui murmura :

-**Damon, c'est Stefan, t'es là ? Je t'ais suivi et je ne te trouve plus**.

Le garçon soupira :

**-Stefan pot de colle est de retour, puis il sourit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Aller viens p'tit frère, dépêche toi avant qu'il te voie, mais normalement on est censé ne pas être caché au même endroit…**

**-Je sais** ronchonna l'enfant, **mais je ne savais pas ou me caché.**

Ils s'assirent tout les deux contre l'arbre et attendirent.

**-Damon, il vient par ici **chuchota Stefan.

En effet, Erwan était plus malin qu'ils ne le pensaient et avait dut deviner qu'il s'était caché dans les bois. Zut alors pesta intérieurement Damon, il va nous trouver bien trop vite.

**-Damon, on est mal ! Il arrive par ici et il va forcément nous trouver !**

**-Il faut qu'on aille se cacher plus loin** décréta le plus grand en commençant à s'enfoncer dans les bois.

**-Hep ! Attends un peu** le retint Stefan, **et si on se perd ? C'est dangereux…**

**-Ouai…Tu as raison **réalisa-t-il piteusement en se laissant tomber contre le tronc, **on est fichu…**

Stefan réfléchit puis repris :

**-Tu penses qu'on devrait aller se cacher plus loin ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, oui je le pense…**

-**Alors allons s'y, je te suis **décida le garçon en suivant son frère qui zigzaguait déjà entre les racines pour se frayer un chemin entre les arbres.

Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans la forêt alors qu'ils entendaient la voix d'Erwan résonné :

-**Damon, je sais que toi et ton petit frère vous êtes là, n'allez pas trop loin c'est de la triche et il va bientôt faire nuit !**

Les deux garçons ne prirent pas compte des avertissements d'Erwan et continuèrent de courir à toute allure, s'amusant déjà du temps qu'il mettrait pour les retrouver. Au bout de 10 minutes de course, ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés.

-**Ouf** haleta Stefan, **ici au moins on est sûr qu'il ne nous trouvera pas.**

**-Oui, sur et certain** répondit le garçon brun en s'appuyant contre un arbre et en soufflant.

Les deux frères restèrent muet quelques instants puis Stefan reprit alors que Damon se laissait glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre :

**-On fait quoi maintenant, Damon ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, on attend.**

Le garçonnet s'installa à côté de son aîné et se divertit avec quelques pommes de pin qui était à ses pieds alors que son frère fixait le ciel, silencieux.

**-Damon, on est ou là exactement ?** S'enquit Stefan, en se relevant et en faisant un tour d'horizon des bois.

**-Hum, je ne sais pas **avoua son frère en faisant de même. **On ne devrait pas être trop loin de la maison, on devrait même pouvoir l'apercevoir d'ici**.

Il fit le tour de l'arbre puis inspecta un périmètre un peu plus grand en espérant voir leur traces de pas récemment laissés qu'il les ramènerait jusqu'à leur demeure, ou même dans le meilleur des cas, apercevoir leur maison à travers les branches d'arbres, mais il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien d'autre que les arbres, à perte de vue.

**-Damon,** le héla Stefan d'une voix tremblante. **Ne me dit pas qu'on est perdu ?**

**- On n'est pas perdu **lui répondit-il d'une voix plate en revenant vers le tronc.

**-C'est vrai ? Alors retournons à la maison s'il te plaît** l'implora l'enfant, qui commençait à avoir peur dans cette forêt.

**-Je ne sais pas comment y retourner** avoua-t-il dans un soupir .**Je ne connais pas le chemin, et je ne sais même pas où on est dans cette forêt, elle est immense**.

**-Alors on est perdu ? **Redemanda Stefan. **Pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'on n'était pas perdu **s'énerva le petit garçon en retenant ses larmes.

-**Parce que tu m'as dit de ne pas te dire qu'on était perdu, alors je n'ai rien dit**.

-**Pff, très drôle, Damon ! Il faut qu'on trouve une solution, il faut absolument qu'on rentre avant la tombée de la nuit, il faut qu'on prévienne Erwan, et aussi papa**

-** Ah non, pas père **! Refusa le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. **Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une gifle encore une fois !**

-**Mais peut-être qu'il ne te giflera pas, je dirai que c'est de ma faute ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas quand il te tape **! Admit le garçonnet en baissant la tête.

-**Non, pas la peine de vouloir me protéger, Stef **dit-il en passant affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux châtains de son frère, **s'il l'apprend, j'assumerai mais pour l'instant on n'en n'est pas là, et le mieux qu'on a à faire c'est de trouver un moyen de rentrer avant qu'il s'aperçoive de notre absence.**

**-D'accord** accepta le petit en prenant la main de son grand frère, **je te suis, ne me lâche pas, il commence à faire très sombre…**

**-Je ne te lâche pas p'tit frère, jamais !**

Tout les deux parcoururent la forêt pendant une heure, essayant désespérément de retrouver leur chemin, mais leur tentative échoua puisqu'ils ne firent que tourner en rond. Ils virent pendant leur recherche le soleil se coucher au fur et à mesure qu'il arpentait les bois et bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'une faible lueur qui filtrait à travers le feuillage. Damon s'arrêta.

-**Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire Stef, la nuit tombe et on ne va bientôt plus rien voir…**

Une biche traversa les fourrées à toute allure et Stefan se précipita vers Damon, il serra la taille de son frère en enfouissant la tête dans son torse :

**-Damon, j'ai peur, je veux rentrer **gémit le petit garçon en pleurant.

-**Je sais, Stef, mais une fois qu'il fait nuit on ne peut plus rien faire…**dit-il en retenant lui aussi ses larmes, en faisant tout pour cacher son angoisse.

Stefan pleurait essayant de se calmer et se rassura de la présence de son frère, bientôt sa crise de larme fut vite passé et il sécha ses yeux en tenant fermement la main de son aîné alors que celui-ci avait toujours cette insatiable envie de pleurer, il était terrorisé, peut-être même plus que son petit frère. Ils étaient tout les deux figés au milieu des arbres, guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement.

-**Damon, on devrait peut-être aménager un truc pour dormir cette nuit, si on est obligé de rester ici…**

Le garçon brun ne réagit pas tout de suite puis répondit :

**-Ouai, tu as raison, on va trouver un endroit à l'abri du vent et…je ne sais pas on essayera de le rendre confortable**

Après un quart d'heure de recherches, Stefan repéra un vieux chêne creux qui laissait juste l'espace pour qu'ils puissent y rentrer.

-**Regarde, on n'a qu'à aller là !**

**-Ouai, bien vu **approuva Damon en marmonnant, un peu énervé de voir que c'était son frère cadet qui prenait la direction des opérations, alors que lui était bien trop terrifié pour réfléchir correctement. Il se glissant dans le trou suivit de près par le petit garçon.

**-On n'a qu'à enlever la terre et toutes les saletés et on étalera des feuilles pour pas que ce soit trop dur et trop sale** proposa Stefan en balayant le sol avec un bout de bois.

Damon acquiesçât puis commença à sortir du trou étroit mais son petit frère le retint :

**-Tu vas où ? **dit le garçonnet, l'inquiétude perçant sa voix.

-**Chercher des feuilles, comme tu viens de le suggérer il y'a 10 secondes…**

**-Non, attend, ne me laisses pas tout seul !** Insista Stefan en resserrant sa prise sur le poignet de son aîné.

Damon aurait pu facilement se débattre, secouer son bras ou pousser le petit pour lui faire lâcher prise, il était bien plus fort que lui et aurait pu facilement aller _faire ce qu'il avait faire_, mais au fond, il préférait largement rester au près de son cadet que de partir à la recherche de feuilles alors sans un mot il recula, s'accroupit et aida Stefan à « balayer » leur abri de fortune…

Alors qu'il faisait maintenant nuit et qu'on ne voyait absolument plus rien, les deux garçons s'allongèrent sur le sol, à l'abri dans le creux de leur arbre. Ils étaient à l'étroit, tout du moins Damon qui devait recroqueviller ses jambes pour pouvoir rentrer dans le trou. Il était également serrer contre son frère, qu'il tenait entre ses bras pour le réchauffer alors que le petit tremblait de froid. Les deux frères ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite, trop inquiets par les bruits, les courants d'air ou toute autre choses qui pouvaient les effrayés.

**-Damon, tu crois qu'on retrouvera notre chemin demain ?**

**-J'en suis sur**, assura Damon, son souffle chaud réchauffant les joues rougies par le froid de Stefan.

**-Papa viendra nous chercher, tu crois ?**

-**Peut-être, s'il croit ce que dira Erwan, il viendra nous chercher, mais tu connais père, il n'écoute jamais personne !**

**-Il écoutait maman,** murmura Stefan, une once de tristesse dans sa voix.

**-Il écoutait maman**, répéta-t-il pour approuver.

**-Elle me manque Damon**, gémit le petit garçon en se rapprochant un peu de son frère, même s'il était déjà coller à lui.

-**Elle me manque aussi** dit le garçon, une larme roulant sur sa joue ravivant toute la peine qu'il avait enfoui en lui depuis la mort de sa mère. Toute la peine qu'il avait cachée à Stefan…

**-Tu penses à elle des fois ?**

-**Oui, de temps en temps, quand j'aimerai qu'elle me borde le soir, qu'elle me fasse un bisou, qu'elle me console. Tous les soirs d'orage…**

En fait, Damon mentait : sa mère était dans ses pensées à presque chaque instants, le hantant presque.

- **Moi aussi**, avoua Stefan, **heureusement que tu es là**

-**Je serai toujours la pour toi petit frère !**

**-Si maman était encore là, on serait déjà à la maison, au chaud devant la cheminée… Emmitouflés dans une couverture… Elle aurait de suite écouté et crut Erwan et aurait envoyés tout le village s'il aurait fallu à notre recherche…** déclara Damon après un silence.

**-Mais elle est partit…**souffla Stefan.

**-Elle est partit…**

Les heures passèrent et Stefan s'endormit dans les bras de son frère. Damon le vit trembler et n'hésita pas à ôter sa veste pour l'en recouvrir, il se retrouva en chemise épaisse comme du papier à cigarette alors que lui-même tremblait de froid, mais qu'importe, Stefan avait froid alors…

Pendant la nuit, une chouette hurla et Stefan sursauta, terrifié. Damon le prit un peu plus fort dans ses bras et le berça pour le rendormir. Lui-même aurait aimé être bercé pour l'endormir, avoir quelqu'un pour le consoler. Il aimait être la figure rassurante dans le duo qu'il formait avec son cadet mais des fois, comme cette nuit, il aurait aimé que sa mère soit encore là, ou qu'il ne soit pas l'aîné mais qu'un grand frère imaginaire le prenne dans ses bras. Mais c'était LUI le grand frère, et comme il l'avait promis à sa mère, il serait toujours un exemple pour Stefan, il veillerait sur lui à jamais…

Le lendemain matin, les deux garçons furent réveillés par les rayons du soleil puis par des cris :

-**Stefan, Stefan Salvatore! Stefan! Damon? Stefan **criait-on au loin

On le cherchait, Erwan avait du les prévenir, enfin les hommes semblaient cherchés plus Stefan que Damon et ce dernier s'en offensa quelque peu mais ça ne l'étonnait en rien : si c'était Giuseppe qui avait donné les ordres de recherches c'était évident qu'il avait demandé de chercher plus activement Stefan que Damon.

Les frères se levèrent rapidement et sortirent la tête de leur tronc :

-**Ohé !** S'époumona Damon alors que son cadet se frottait encore les yeux endormis. **On est là !**

Une grosse voix lui répondit au loin :

**-Tu es Stefan Salvatore ? Ou es-tu ?**

**-Non moi c'est Damon ! **répondit-il en hurlant.

Remarquant que l'homme ne répondait pas il ajouta :

-**Stefan est avec moi !**

L'homme réagit enfin :

**-Très bien continuer de crier, on se dirige vers votre voix !**

**-D'accord : Ohé, ohé, ohé **répéta Damon pour que l'homme l'entende.

Bientôt la voix de Stefan se joignit à la sienne, et enfin ils distinguèrent des silhouettes sortirent de derrière les arbres.

**-Papa** s'enthousiasma Stefan en voyant surgir son père de derrière les hommes. Il sortit du trou et se précipita vers lui en se jetant dans ses bras.

-**Oh mon fils, je me suis inquiété **! dit-il en le serrant contre lui et en embrassant sa tête. **Ca va ? Mon fiston, tu m'as fait peur !**

Damon sortit de l'arbre à son tour mais personne ne s'enquit de savoir comment il allait, personne ne le remarqua. Giuseppe ne tarda pas à reprendre le chemin de la maison en tenant son second fils par la main. Il se retourna enfin vers Damon et lâcha :

-**Aller du nerf, Damon ! Arrête de trainer et avance !**

Il baissa la tête en retenant ses larmes, ceci pour deux raisons : la première, la moins importante à ses yeux : parce que son père se fichait de savoir comment il allait, s'il était blessé. Il ne croyait pas important de devoir le rassurer, l'embrasser sur le front. Non les seules paroles rassurantes qu'il avait en stock c'était : « Arrête de trainer et avance ! » Mais la seconde raison, la plus grave aux yeux de Damon : c'était son frère, son frère qui venait presque de le trahir sous ses yeux. Ce frère qui s'était précipité dans les bras de son père et qu'il l'avait laissé seul dans l'arbre puis seul pour revenir à la maison, lui étant totalement indifférent désormais maintenant que son papa était là. Ce même frère qui avait peur, qui tremblait de froid et qui serait peut-être mort s'il était resté seul dans cette forêt. Ce même frère qu'il avait consolé et qui portait encore sa veste sur ses épaules. Ce même frère à qui il avait promis de ne jamais le lâcher, sur qui il veillerait à jamais semblait bien peu intéressé par lui… Papa le héro était arrivé et il avait éclipsé Damon le grand frère. Mais le garçon avait l'habitude et il rentra à la maison silencieusement. Il ne tint même pas rigueur du comportement de Stefan pendant le trajet, il l'aimait trop pour cela…

_Oui trop était bien le mot, il l'aimait TROP. Damon avait du mal à accorder de l'amour mais quand il aimait quelqu'un c'était toujours trop, démesurément, excessivement, mais c'était comme ça et les rares personnes qu'il pouvait inscrire dans la case « je les aimes » ne se rendait même pas compte de l'amour immense qu'il leur portait, il s'en fichait, le sous-estimait ou le haïssait. Pourtant l'amour de Damon était toujours vrai et irrévocable tout comme sa haine… _

**Bon et bien chapitre 11 le voici le voilà, un gros chapitre, on s'approche doucement de la fin de la fic...;)**


	12. Protection

Juin 1858. (11 et 16 ans)

**-Stefan **appela-t-on de l'extérieur alors que le garçon faisait ses devoirs en compagnie de son grand frère. Il lâcha son crayon et fila dehors, en glissant au passage sur la tapis de l'entrée, il ouvrit maladroitement la porte et fit quelques pas sur le perron.

**-Papa, tu es rentré **! déclara-t-il, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Son père s'était absenté un mois pour des voyages d'affaires et il était plus que content de le revoir.

-**Et oui je suis là, comme tu peux le voir ! Et je ne suis pas revenu seul **fit l'homme fièrement.

**-Ah bon ? **S'étonna le garçon en descendant les marches du porche. Damon l'avait rejoint et se tenait maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, son paternel ne le salua même pas.

**-Bien sur, fiston, je t'ai rapporté un cadeau, il arrive regarde**, fit-il en désignant le chemin de terre d'où une charrette arrivait suivit par des hommes à cheval et d'autres fiacres. Pour fermer la marche un homme perché sur un cheval caramel tenait une corde relié à la bride d'un superbe cheval, blanc comme la neige.

**-Voici ton cheval !**

**-Mon cheval ?**

-**Et oui, il vient tout droit du Texas, c'est un pur étalon d'Andalousie dans le sud de l'Espagne. C'est un Andalou qui a été apporté en Amérique par bateau. C'est une race hors-de-prix **se vanta son père en souriant. **Il a seulement 3 ans et n'est pas dressé, il est tout à toi !**

**-Wow…**

Stefan détailla le cheval qui d'une démarche gracieuse et élégante trottait vers lui. Il s'étonna de la blancheur de ses poils et de son crin, de sa taille : il était immense, très haut sur jambes qu'il faudrait certainement une échelle pour grimper dessus… pensa-t-il. De là il pouvait apercevoir ses yeux noisettes, vifs, ses oreilles dressées, à l'affut, ses naseaux qui soufflait. Lorsqu'on arrêta l'étalon devant lui il descendit les quelques dernière marches et s'approcha avec prudence du cheval. Celui-ci hennit fortement et le garçon sursauta en reculant.

-**N'ais pas peur **lui recommanda son père, **approche toi et caresse le, il va falloir que tu le dresse !**

Stefan redoutait d'avance cette idée et s'avança de nouveau vers l'animal qui gesticulait.

-**Chut, calme **dit-il pour apaiser la bête ce qui ne fit malheureusement que l'énerver encore plus et on ramena l'animal à l'écurie pour le moment.

Damon observait toujours la scène d'un regard songeur, dissimulé derrière la grosse porte de l'entrée : pour lui, pas la peine de demander si son père lui avait ramené un nouveau cheval, la réponse était évidente : Non ! Le garçon devrait se contenter de la vieille carne de 25 ans avec des jambes en caoutchouc et un dos en compote qui lui servait de monture.

Alors que tous les fiacres et autres charrettes qui avaient accompagnés Giuseppe dans son voyage étaient désormais garés à l'arrière de la maison, déchargés de toutes les marchandises qu'ils avaient rapportées, Mr Salvatore fit ramener le cheval sur le devant de la maison afin que son fils le dresse.

-**Stefan, tu vas monter dessus et bien t'accrocher, lui montrer que c'est toi le maître ! Puis lorsqu'il se calmera ça signifiera qu'il t'aura enfin accepté comme cavalier **!

Le garçon n'était pas emballé du tout à cette idée de monter un étalon de 3 ans non-dressés et sauvage. Pourtant il obéit à son père et s'approcha à nouveau de l'animal qui recula en frappant le sol de ses sabots.

-**C'est trop dangereux **intervint Damon qui était maintenant adossé contre une statue de déesse Grecques en fixant son père et son frère d'un regard vide.

-**Damon ! T'ai-je demandé ton avis **? lui demanda son père, agressivement. **Ce cheval est à Stefan, et c'est lui qui le dressera !**

**-Père, il n'a que 11 ans, ce cheval va l'expulser de son dos en moins de deux et tout ce que vous récolterez ce sera un fils avec une jambe cassée, ou pire**…

-**Ca ce serait dans le cas de figure ou ce serait _toi_ qui monterais cet étalon. _Tu_ es un empoté, pas ton frère **railla-il méchamment, **et je suis persuadé qu'il montera parfaitement cet animal, et que celui-ci l'acceptera comme son maître bien rapidement et tout ceci sans incidents !**

Damon ne répondit rien et secoua la tête en soufflant.

Stefan s'approcha de l'étalon encore, et celui-ci s'éloigna de nouveau malgré qu'il fut tint par une corde pour le maintenir en place.

-**Aller Stefan **cria Giuseppe en montrant du doigt le cheval, **Sois courageux, saute sur son dos ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, Sois un homme **!

**-Mais père, il n'arrête pas de bouger !**

**-Tu es donc un lâche ? Une sale bête, idiote et sans sentiments va donc gagner la bataille ! Tu va bouger tes fesses maintenant, arrêter de faire ton froussard et grimper sur cet animal avant que je t'y force **! lui ordonna-t-il en hurlant férocement.

Stefan hocha la tête puis déglutit difficilement avant de s'avancer encore vers l'étalon blanc qui tapait le sol faisant voler la poussière et qui hennissait, hargneusement.

-**Non Stefan, Recule attention**, hurla Damon en se précipitant vers son cadet.

-**Ne te préoccupe pas de ton frère, attrape sa bride et saute-lui dessus **! Contredis Giuseppe, fixant résolument son fils.

Stefan écouta son géniteur et tendit une main hésitante vers les rênes du cheval quand soudain celui-ci hennit et se cabra.

**-Stefan **! S'égosilla Damon alors qu'il se jetait devant son frère.

Les sabots du cheval entrèrent en contact avec le torse de Damon qu'ils fouettèrent violemment, une autre volée de coup frappa le bras du garçon qui après quelque résistances pour rester debout s'effondra finalement sur le sol, inconscient. Giuseppe sortit une cravache et flagella l'animal pour qu'il s'écarte de son fils blessé et on tira durement sur la corde pour reconduire l'étalon aux écuries.

Stefan resta figer quelques instants, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis son regard se posa sur son aîné, étalé au sol, et il se jeta à genoux à côté de lui.

**-Damon** brailla-t-il en repoussant les cheveux bruns, sales qui recouvraient la figure du garçon. **Damon ?**

Il fut bientôt rejoint par son père, quelques employés et Elisabeth qui avait entendu crier du fond de sa cuisine.

-**Oh mon dieu **s'écria-t-elle en portant une main à sa bouche.** Damon, que t'ait-il arrivé ?**

Le blessé gémit faiblement, puis toussota en entrouvrant difficilement ses yeux alors qu'on s'approchait de lui et qu'on éloignait son frère.

-**Où où est-Stefan **? Articula-t-il péniblement cherchant son cadet du regard tout en essayant de se redresser, mais on le maintint allongé.

Le jeune garçon se rapprocha de son frère malgré les mains qui le retenaient et il s'accroupit à côté, plaçant sa tête dans son champ de vision.

-**Je suis là Damon, je suis là**…chuchota-t-il.

**-Le…cheval, il, il ne t'a pas, pas blessé ?**

-**Non, grâce à toi je n'ai rien, mais tu n'auras pas dut…il aurait pu te tuer !**

-**Il, il fallait que je, je protège mon…petit frère **! Souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de replonger dans l'inconscience.

Stefan lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de se laisser emporter par son père qui le reconduit à l'intérieur mais avant il tint à voir ce qu'on allait faire à son frère.

Un homme, qui se prétendait médecin, ordonna que l'on ne bouge pas l'adolescent pour éviter toutes aggravations des blessures. Il s'agenouilla et déchira dans un geste sur et bref la chemise blanche du garçon, laissant apparaître son torse. Son abdomen blanc laissait parfaitement apparaître les grosses marques en formes de sabots, les hématomes bleus et les traces rouges écarlates laissés par le choc qui parsemaient son corps. Son poignet gauche était tordu dans un angle peu familier, la chair laissant presque apparaître l'os. Son avant-bras était cassé et il devait certainement avoir quelques côtes brisés en déduit l'homme en ordonnant aux hommes de le porter avec une délicatesse absolue à l'intérieur.

Le soir venu, dès que son père l'autorisa, Stefan se précipita jusqu'à leur chambre pour aller voir Damon. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva son grand frère allongé sous les draps, son bras était coincé dans un bandage et le reste de son corps recouvert par les couvertures. Il avait les yeux fermés.

**-Damon ?** Débuta-t-il tout bas.

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la vue de son frère.

**-Salut, Stef.**

Stefan courut jusqu'au bord du lit et serra tendrement son frère dans ses bras, celui-ci gémit un peu mais se laissa tout de même faire avant de l'écarter de sa main indemne.

-**Aie, attention, je te rappelle que j'ai le bras cassé**…

**-Désolé,** s'excusa Stefan penaud.

**-Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.**

**-Tu n'as pas trop mal ?** S'enquit le garçon.

**-Non ça va** mentit Damon alors que la douleur lui arrachait des cris atroces dès qu'il faisait le moindre mouvement.

-**Tu n'aurais pas dut te jeter devant moi !**

**-Si !**

**-Non ! **Objecta Stefan. **A cause de moi, tu t'es encore fait mal, et le pire c'est que c'est toujours comme ça ! Tu me défends et me protège toujours sans réfléchir**.

-**Qui te dit que je n'ai pas réfléchi hum ?**

**-Je ne sais pas** bafouilla l'enfant. **Je suppose que si tu avais pris le temps de penser un peu plus tu ne te serait pas jeter sous les sabots d'un cheval sachant qu'il pouvait te blesser.**

-**Et pourtant mon acte était parfaitement réfléchi…enfin j'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchi sur le coup, mais si c'était à refaire et bien je le referai sans une once de doute **!

-**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendre le risque d'être blessé ?**

**-Pour toi, imbécile** lâcha-t-il blasé.

Stefan écarquilla brièvement les yeux avant de continuer :

**-Mais, pourquoi te faire frapper à ma place ?**

-**Parce que…il vaut mieux moi que toi !**

**-C'est faux, Damon !**

**-Non c'est vrai ! Je n'hésiterai pas non plus à me jeter devant une balle de fusil si celle-ci t'avait pour cible.**

-**Vraiment ?**

**-Vraiment !**

**-Je…je**

Stefan ne savait que répondre, il savait que son frère le protégeait, il était d'ailleurs la seul et unique personne dont Damon prenait soin mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là ! Au point de se jeter devant un cheval en furie !

**-Merci quand même.**

**-Y'a pas de quoi ! Qu'est ce que vous allez faire du cheval ?**

-**Je ne sais pas. En fait j'ai parlé avec papa et il a accepté de le faire dresser avant que je puisse le monter.**

Damon baissa les yeux : Giuseppe cédait encore à Stefan, même si cette fois c'était pour son bien. Une fois qu'il serait rétablit, il aurait encore et toujours son vieux cheval petit et trapu alors que Stefan galoperai à dos d'un Andalou blanc, grand et gracieux.

-**J'ai aussi demandé un truc pour toi** ajouta-t-il en fixant ses pieds.

**-Un truc ?** l'interrogea Damon d'un regard perplexe.

**-Ouai, pour te remercier de m'avoir protégé. C'est un peu comme un cadeau…**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau de ta part** refusa gentiment son aîné.

-**Si ! Je veux dire, je ne t'ai jamais rien offert, c'était toujours toi, pour Noël, mon anniversaire ou même des présents sans raisons… A mon tour de te rendre la pareille**.

-**Je t'assure que …**

**-Tais-toi Damon** le coupa Stefan en souriant. **J'ai demandé, enfin j'ai plutôt insisté et supplié papa de t'acheter un nouveau cheval. Un aussi beau que le mien ! Et tu sais quoi ? Il a beau avoir refusé au départ, il m'a même grondé et à hurler un petit peu mais il à finalement accepter. Dès que tu seras de nouveau sur pieds on pourra aller faire de grandes balades à cheval tout les deux !**

-**Vraiment ? **demanda-t-il peu convaincu.

**-Puisque j'te le dit ! Il m'a promis que tu auras toi aussi une nouvelle monture avant la fin du mois !**

**-Euh, merci Stef' c'est gentil…**

**-Non, c'est normal, grand frère **fit le garçon en lui lançant un clin d'œil. **Tu n'es pas content ?**

**-Si, bien sur que je suis content, même très content et je suis touché que tu ais pris le risque de demandé ça à papa sachant qu'il refuserait**.

**-Bah en fait, quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait toujours prendre des risques pour le gens qu'on aimait, devine qui a dit ça ?**

**-Hum je ne sais pas** dit-il en rigolant.** Aller au pif, notre précepteur ?**

**-Arrête gros bêta** ria Stefan en lui tirant la langue.

-**Aller je te charrie frangin, je sais bien que c'est moi ! Approche, petite crapule** s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Stefan n'attendit ni une ni deux et il se « jeta » dans les bras de son ainé, celui-ci retint un cri de douleur et souffla dans le cou de son petit frère :

**-Si tu savais combien je t'aime frérot.**

**-Je t'aime aussi, émon…**

Décembre 1858. 

Malgré le froid polaire et la neige qui recouvrait le sol, les deux frères avaient absolument tenu à aller faire un tour à cheval. Damon avait vite guéris de sa fracture au poignet, il ne lui restait plus qu'une cicatrice sur son torse, ultime marque d'un coup de sabot. Comme promis, son père avait été acheté un autre cheval, pas au Texas certes, mais en Géorgie. C'était un bel étalon noir comme la nuit. Il avait 8 ans et était parfaitement dressé (mieux valait ne pas réitérer la même erreur qu'avec le premier cheval qui soi dit en passant était désormais lui aussi parfaitement dressé, Giuseppe avait mis main à la poche pour engager un dresseur).

Les deux garçons avaient fière allure sur leurs deux montures. Stefan était bien au chaud dans un gros manteau noir qui lui descendait jusqu'au niveau des cuisses et lui remontait jusqu'au menton. Pour recouvrir encore un peu plus son cou il portait une écharpe verte jade qui faisait ressortir la beauté de ses yeux. Il avait aussi un pantalon marron clair et de grandes bottes en cuirs ainsi que des gants en laine verte et un bonnet qui aurait pu sembler ridicule sur n'importe quel autre garçon mais qui lui allait à ravir, lui donnant une certaine originalité et gardant sa tête au chaud. Il dirigeait maintenant sa monture d'une main de maître faisant faire à l'Andalou blanc absolument tout ce qu'il voulait.

Damon à ses côtés, haut perchés sur le cheval noir n'avait rien à lui envié. Il était vêtu avec une élégance rare, malgré qu'il n'ait pas eut besoin d'être habillé avec classe pour faire ce genre d'activité. Trottant avec une facilité déconcertante, dans son grand manteau bleu marine, négligemment ouvert alors qu'il faisait -6°C, laissant apparaître sa chemise blanche. Il avait également un pantalon blanc comme la neige, taillé avec précision qui retombait parfaitement au dessus de ses bottes noires. Il était lui aussi habillé d'une écharpe, mais celle-ci était rouge, d'un rouge sombre qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de bordeaux et de gants en cuir. Il n'avait pas de couvre chef et laissait ses cheveux noir et brillant tout comme le pelage du cheval, voler au gré du vent, celui-ci s'emmêlant dans les adorables bouclettes du garçon.

-**On galope un peu et puis on rentre ? **demanda Stefan, frottant sa joue rouge écarlate à cause du froid.

-**Si tu veux, pourquoi tu as froid, tu veux mon manteau ?**

-**Non, non c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'aimerai juste être rentré avant que la tarte d'Elisa** refroidisse fit-il en souriant de toute ses dents.

-**Voilà une très bonne raison cher petit frère, il ne faudrait surtout pas manquer la dégustation de la tarte d'Elisabeth, encore chaude, espèce de gourmand, Va **! Rit Damon en se léchant les babines et en frottant son ventre d'un air affamé.

**-J'avoue je suis gourmand ! Alors dépêchons nous !essaye donc de rattraper ma fusée blanche ! **Le défia-t-il en surnomment son cheval.

Le garçon talonna l'étalon qui partit au galop faisant voler de la neige dans la figure de Damon.

-**Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que mon diable noir peut battre à plat de couture ton ange blanc **clama l'adolescent un ordonnant à son tour au cheval de galoper.

Et les deux frères partirent dans une course poursuite entre les sapins blancs de la propriété et tout cela dans la bonne humeur…

* * *

_Encore un chapitre traitant du cheval, désolé si vous trouver cela ennuyant de reparler de l'équitation mais j'ai pensé que c'était un loisir de l'époque dans lequel je pourrai faire évoluer les Salvatore...désolé si vous trouvez cela répétitif ;) Encore trois chapitre et c'est la fin ... :D_


	13. Lucy

Juillet 1859. (12 et 17 ans)

Alors que la nuit était noire et sans lune, que tout était silencieux dans le manoir des Salvatore depuis une petite heure, une latte de parquet grinça. Damon se levait de son lit le plus discrètement possible mais avait tout de même fait craquer le vieux parquet. Il jeta un œil à son cadet qui dormait toujours, la bouche grande ouverte, en ronflant. Il sourit en remarquant la tête qu'il faisait, une véritable grimace dans son sommeil, puis se re -concentra sur son objectif et alla sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la penderie qu'il partageait avec son frère. Il en sortit sa plus belle chemise blanche, un gilet de costume et un pantalon de velours noir qu'il enfila en toute hâte avant de jeter son pyjama dans un coin de la pièce. Il se para d'une cravate bordeaux et pris ses chaussures à la main pour ne pas faire de bruit en marchant : il les mettrait une fois dehors. Dehors oui, car ce soir, Damon avait un rendez-vous et pas un rendez vous entre amis, non, un rendez vous galant. Il était 21h30 et il devait être à une maisonette rarement habité un peu en retrait de la ville pour 22h00, là bas il y retrouverait Lucy, sa petite amie. Il installa ses oreillers sous les draps, par précautions car si jamais Stefan se réveillait et remarquait son lit vide, il ne manquerait pas d'aller tout raconter à Giuseppe. Une fois son lit « rembourrer » Il ouvrit la porte en jetant des coups d'œil incessant à son petit frère qui dormait toujours paisiblement, puis il se faufila dans le couloir, descendit l'escalier et arriva enfin sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'extérieur, il enfila enfin ses chaussures, noua un peu mieux sa cravate et fila à travers champs jusqu'à son lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Stefan avait sagement attendu que son frère ferme la porte pour se lever d'un bond et se vêtir des premiers vêtements qu'il avait trouvé- soi dit en passant les habits de son frère, trop grand pour lui- et il se précipita à l'extérieur sur les traces de son aîné. Damon avait beau avoir été discret, le grincement du parquet et l'arrêt des ronflements du jeune homme n'était pas passé inaperçue aux oreilles de son cadet qui s'était réveillé.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, Damon ne tarda pas à arriver à la cabane qui était déjà éclairé de l'intérieur. Il frappa à la porte et une jeune fille aux cheveux blond cendré qui lui tombait élégamment sur les épaules, une demoiselle aux yeux bleu marine et au regard joyeux lui ouvrit. C'était Lucy. Elle sourit de plus belle à la vue de Damon et l'invita à entrer. Elle était sublime pensa le jeune homme en la détaillant, elle portait une charmante robe rose pâle, qui lui couvrait les pieds et remontait en un bustier, moulant parfaitement sa poitrine. Damon eut d'ailleurs du mal à détacher ses yeux de celle-ci mais s'y força pour ne pas paraître impoli. Une fois la porte refermé derrière eux, elle s'approcha de lui et il l'a prit fougueusement dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-**Alors comme ça tu es venue **? déclara la jeune femme en se défaisant de l'emprise de son petit copain.

**-Tu pensais réellement que j'allais louper notre rendez-vous ? Ce n'est pas mon genre **fit-il en voulant l'embrasser de plus belle mais elle le retint.

-**Doucement Damon… Si quelqu'un venait et qu'il nous entendait ? Mon père m'enverrait dans un couvent dès qu'il l'apprendrait**.

**-Et le mien me giflerait jusqu'à ce que la trace de sa main soit imprimée à jamais sur ma joue…et je m'en fiche éperdument…**

Elle rit doucement à la déclaration du garçon et le laissa l'embrasser.

**-Tu as donc réussi à passer outre la surveillance de ton père**…déduit-elle entre deux baisers.

-**Evidemment, personne ne peut retenir Damon Salvatore ! J'ai même réussi à venir sans réveiller mon frère…**

-**Ton frère ?**

**-Oui, mon petit frère, il dormait comme un loir et il n'à rien remarquer**…rit-il en s'asseyant sur un canapé posé dans un coin de la pièce.

**-Alors temps mieux** fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. **Quel est le programme de la soirée Monsieur Salvatore… ?** demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin.

**-Mais ce que vous voudrez, Lucy… Vous savez bien que je vous appartiens, corps et âme**… lui dit-il en se mettant à genoux et en lui embrassant la main.

**-Hum hum** approuva-t-elle en souriant et en l'invitant à se relever.

**-Je propose de commencer par ça, i**l l'embrassa sur le front, **puis par ça**, descendit langoureusement sur sa joue, **ou encore ça**, un baiser à la commissure des lèvres, **et çaaa **souffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou avant de remonter vers ses lèvres et de l'embrasser passionnément.

**-Très bon programme **ajouta-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur le sofa.

* * *

A l'extérieur, Stefan arrivait à son tour à la cabane, lieu du rendez-vous. Il se faufila jusqu'à la maisonnette et s'appuya contre le mur. Le garçon tendit l'oreille, il n'entendait pas grand-chose, juste quelques éclats de rire, ou des bruits un peu étranges… Il longea le mur jusqu'à arriver enfin à une fenêtre. Stefan se hissa sur ses pieds pour apercevoir l'intérieur. Son frère et une…une fille qu'il avait déjà vu trainé avec Damon, étaient allongés sur le canapé…ils s'embrassaient. Stefan se hissa encore un peu pour mieux voir quand, malencontreusement, il glissa sur l'herbe mouillée et failli s'étaler de tout son long par terre, il se rattrapa de justesse au rebord de la fenêtre mais ses doigts heurtèrent la vitre dans un petit bruit. Le garçon se tapi par terre, espérant que les deux jeunes gens à l'intérieur ne l'ait pas entendu.

* * *

**-T'as entendu ça ?** remarqua la jeune femme en calmant les ardeurs de son compagnon.

**-Quoi ? Ca doit être un lièvre…ne t'en fait pas…**

**-Damon !** Elle se releva et l'écarta. **Je suis sur d'avoir entendu un bruit, il y'a quelqu'un qui nous épie !**

**-C'est bon, je vais voir** soupira-t-il en défroissant sa chemise. Il sorti dehors et contourna la maison…

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais là **! Gronda-t-il en haussant le ton dès qu'il eut aperçu son frère avant de continuer tout bas pour ne pas alerter toute la ville.** Stefan !**

**-Je suis désolé** déclara le jeune garçon en se relevant et en remontant le pantalon trop grand pour lui. **Je voulais juste savoir ou tu allais…**

Il se retint de hurler de plus belle et saisit fermement le bras de son petit frère avant de l'entrainer de force à l'intérieur.

**-Aie, lâche moi Damon, tu me fais mal **gémit le petit en se frottant le poignet après que son aîné les « jeter » sur le canapé.

**-Qui est-ce ?** l'interrogea Lucy, inquiète en s'approchant du jeune homme brun.

-**Lucy, je te présente mon cher petit frère, Stefan** dit Damon d'un air mauvais.

**-Euh…bonjour** commença l'enfant en rougissant.

**-Tu veux bien nous excuser 5 minutes, je dois avoir une petite conversation avec lui…**

**-Oh, euh…oui j'irai faire un tour dehors, je reviendrai vite…**

La jeune fille mit son châle sur ses épaules et sortit.

**-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais la Stefan ?**

**-Rien je t'assure…**

**-J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas prévenu père ?**

**-Non, je n'ai rien dit à personne, je t'ai juste suivit jusque ici et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre.**

Damon se passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais en fulminant.

**-Et qu'est ce que tu as vu ?**

**-Que faisait tu avec cette fille ? J'veux dire, vous étiez couché l'un sur l'autre…**

**-Ca ne te regarde pas** cracha Damon en fusillant son cadet du regard.

**-C'est ton amoureuse ?** demanda innocemment l'enfant.

-**Ouai, on peut dire ça comme **ça approuva-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

**-Elle est jolie…**

-**Là n'est pas la question ! Depuis quand tu me suis comme ça !**

**-Mais je voulais juste ne pas rester tout seul **se défendit le garçon en se levant.

**-Je ne peux donc jamais être tranquille, il faut toujours que tu me suives à la trace ! Je suis ton frère Ok ? Pas ton père !**

**-Mais papa se fiche de moi** geignit Stefan ses yeux devenant rouges. **Je n'ai personne d'autre que toi…**

-**Stefan, t'as 12 ans, t'es plus un bébé. Tu n'as – normalement- plus besoin de te précipiter dans mon lit à chaque fois que tu as peur, ou de me coller comme tu le fais. Je ne serai pas toujours là…**

**-Damon, je suis désolé, vraiment…mais d'habitude tu ne sors pas comme ça le soir…Tu n'as pas le droit !**

**-Il faudrait peut-être que tu réalise que j'ai 17 ans, je ne suis plus un enfant… Ce que je faisais avec Lucy, c'était des choses d'adultes, des choses qui ne se font pas en la présence de son petit frère ! Alors le droit de sortir, et bien je le prends!**

Stefan baissa la tête, triste.

-**Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant **? demanda-t-il penaud.

**-Tu devrais rentrer, et sans rien dire à père bien sur…**

**- Je ne connais pas le chemin du retour.**

-**Tu as bien sut comment venir ici, tu arriveras bien à rentrer…**

**-Je t'ai suivi, sans voir ton ombre je n'aurai jamais pu me repérer…**

**-Rah tu m'énerves** gronda le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard noir.

**-Damon !** Intervint Lucy en rentrant précipitamment dans la pièce, **que ce passe-t-il ?on t'entendrait hurler à des kilomètres**…

Le garçon tenta de se calmer puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soufflant lourdement.

-**On va dire que nos plans pour la soirée viennent de tomber à l'eau**. Il jeta un regard lourd et plein de sous entendus à son petit frère qui baissa les yeux.

La jeune femme tourna également la tête vers le jeune garçon qui fixait toujours le sol, silencieux

**-Mon cher petit frère m'a suivit jusque ici, il nous a espionné par la fenêtre et maintenant il ne peut pas rentrer tout seul parce qu'il ne connait pas le chemin **maugréa Damon en soutenant sa tête à l'aide de sa main.

Il y eut un bref silence puis la jeune femme blonde reprit en essayant de paraître enjoué:

**-Eh bien, on n'a qu'a passer une soirée tout les trois, on ne fera pas ce qui était prévue, mais je crois que cette vieille cabane contient un jeu de carte, on pourrait passer la soirée à faire quelques parties, puis vous rentrerez chez vous…** proposa-t-elle en souriant.

**-Tout les trois ? Tu veux dire, Toi moi et…lui** il désigna son frère de la tête.

**-Allons Damon, calme toi, il à l'air mignon ton petit frère, et puis il est sympa non ?**

**-Oui, j'ai jamais dis que Stefan était méchant mais…j'aurais préféré une soirée plus…intime.**

**-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Damon **s'excusa encore Stefan d'une toute petite voix. Lucy s'assit à côté de lui et lui releva le menton.

**-Tu t'appelles Stefan c'est ça ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**-Pas la peine de t'excuser autant, ce n'est pas grave…**

Damon bougonnait maintenant dans son coin, son frère était déjà le préféré à la maison et voilà qu'il lui volait sa petite amie !

-**Je peux rester alors ?** Tenta le garçon châtain en levant un regard rempli de d'espoir vers les yeux bleu marine de Lucy.

**-Maintenant que tu es là…oui** fit elle enjouée.

**-Super, merci Lucy **répondit le garçon en adressant son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme, arrachant une grimace de dégout à son frère aîné qui bouillonnait intérieurement.

**-Aller viens, Stefan, on va s'asseoir là, je distribue les cartes. Damon tu viens jouer ?**

**-Non c'est bon jouer sans moi** s'exclama-t-il, espérant tout de même que Lucy insisterait, mais elle n'en fit rien et approuva avant d'entamer sa partie avec Stefan.

Damon les observait d'un œil mauvais, assis sur sa chaise. Cette fois ci, il avait envie de se lever et de mettre une bonne gifle à son petit frère. Une gifle qu'il méritait en plus ! Non mais comment osait-il le suivre, se pointer à son rendez-vous, s'incruster et lui voler Lucy ! _Mais merde_, se dit-il,_ comment un gosse de 12 ans peut-il me voler ma petite amie ! Il n'en n'a donc jamais assez : quand il est né, il ma volé ma mère et mon père. Puis après qu'il ait grandi, c'est ma chambre qu'il est venu envahir. Il m'a volél'amour qu'on me devait, il a volé toute l'attention dont j'avais besoin, il a volé mes amis, mes affaires et maintenant ELLE ! Mais n'en n'aura-t-il jamais assez ? Ce frère c'est un véritable envahisseur, un voleur ! J'ai beau l'adoré, mais en même temps qu'est ce que je le déteste la, à cet instant précis ! Et cet idiot ne se rend compte de rien, il joue et rit avec MA petite copine._

Damon serra les poings en fusillant toujours du regard les deux jeunes gens qui jouait gaiement.

-**Eh, Damon tu as vu, j'ai gagné !** clama Stefan en se relevant et en s'approchant de son grand frère, tout sourire.

**-Bien joué, petit Stefan**, le félicita Lucy en se relevant à son tour.

**-C'est super, bravo petit frère **le complimenta à son tour le jeune homme, d'un air hypocrite qui sonnait complètement faux.

Stefan ne sembla rien remarquer, mais ce ton ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles de Lucy. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

**-Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**-Oh mais rien, je m'amuse comme un fou **ironisa-t-il en souriant.

**-Damon arrête, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

-**Ce qui ne va pas ? Oh mais tout va parfaitement bien **s'emporta-t-il **Stefan s'incruste, s'interpose entre nous, tu t'occupes plus de lui que de moi mais à part tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !**

-**Damon stop,** le résonna-t-elle n'appréciant que très peu la tournure que prenait les événements.

-**Stop, mais stop quoi ? C'est génial ! Tu ne vois pas ? Eh Lucy je m'amuse comme un petit fou !**

-**Damon, arrête ça suffit maintenant, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux de ton petit frère ?**

**-Moi, jaloux de lui ? Ca ne va pas la tête…**

**-On dirait bien pourtant,** siffla-t-elle, exaspérée, **tu te comportes comme un gamin, tu es plu bête et puéril qu'un gosse de 12 ans, plus encore que pourrait l'être Stefan !**

**-Eh bien voilà on en arrive encore et toujours au même point : Stefan !** cria-t-il.

**-Mais là n'est pas la question ! Ecoute, je crois qu'entre nous deux ce n'est plu possible… Je ne supporte pas les hommes dans ton genre, jaloux…Je vais rentrer chez moi et tu devrais faire de même.**

La jeune femme lui fit un bisou sur la joue et s'enfuit à toute jambe de la petite maisonnette, laissant les deux Salvatore seuls.

**-Damon, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? **l'interrogea Stefan en s'approchant de son grand frère.

**-C'est pas le moment de te faire remarquer toi !** Mugit-il en le repoussant. **Aller vient, on rentre, je ne veux pas entendre UN seul mot sortir de ta bouche.**

Stefan se tut et suivit sans rien dire son aîné qui sortait de la cabane et reprit le chemin du retour en trainant des pieds.

Le silence entre les deux frères était pesant : Damon essayant de calmer sa colère contre son petit frère qui avait tout gâché et Stefan ne comprenant pas pourquoi son aîné s'était mis dans cet état. Finalement le plus jeune des frères ne put s'empêcher de briser ce silence.

**-Damon**, murmura-t-il. **S'il te plaît, dit moi ce qui ne va pas ? Je n'aime pas te voir contrarié.**

-**Stefan, tais toi ! Tais-toi avant que je m'énerve ! On va gentiment rentrer à la maison, en oubliant toute cette soirée, et demain matin tout sera comme avant**

Damon pressa le pas pour dépasser le garçon aux yeux verts, mais dès qu'il passa à côté de lui, Stefan lui agrippa le bras. L'aîné se retourna brusquement, puis s'arrêta en fixant le petit dans les yeux.

**-Damon…**

**-Stefan, s'il te plaît, tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de me calmer, je ne veux pas m'énerver contre toi, et pourtant qu'est ce que j'en ai envie ! Alors n'envenime pas les choses d'accord ?**

**-Mais Damon ! Explique moi je ne comprends pas **! Insista-t-il.

-**Mais tu es trop bête pour comprendre ou quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que tu as gâché ma soirée, qu'à cause de toi, Lucy et moi avons rompue !**

**-Mais je n'ai rien fait** se justifia le garçon. **D'accord je t'ai suivi, mais je n'y suis pour rien si elle t'a quitté !**

**-Ah non, vraiment tu crois ? Tu n'as pas juste l'impression m'avoir « volé ma place » ?**

**-Non…**souffla le petit.

**-Eh bien pourtant c'est le cas,** gronda Damon en se mettant à la hauteur de Stefan. **Si elle m'a quitté, c'est parce qu'elle m'a crut jaloux, jaloux de toi !**

**-Mais, pourquoi serai-tu jaloux de moi **bégaya l'enfant avec de grands yeux ronds.

**-Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tout le monde te préfère, tu es plus gâté, chouchouté, dès que tu apparais on me délaisse…**déclara Damon d'un ton mauvais…

**-Non c'est faux,** nia-t-il en soutenant le regard de son grand frère.

**-C'est vrai !** le contredis Damon, **rien que ce soir, les faits ont encore prouvés ce que j'avance ! Tu es arrivé, Lucy t'a proposé de jouer aux cartes, et hop je suis passé aux oubliettes, vous jouiez tout les deux en vous fichant totalement de ce que je faisais, et ça mon pauvre p'tit frère ça arrive 24/24h ! Mais tu ne le remarque jamais !**

Stefan baissa la tête, silencieux, il remarquait enfin que son frère avait raison.

**-Pourquoi ne me l'a tu jamais dit ?** Le questionna-t-il déconcerté.

**-Je…je ne sais pas…je… **bafouilla-Damon en baissant la tête à son tour, **je… j'ai toujours tout accepté, j'trouvais ça « normal », c'était mon quotidien de te voir favoris alors…je me suis fait une raison.**

-**Damon, t'aurais du me le dire, comment voulais tu que je comprenne et que je change de comportement sans même savoir ce qui n'allait pas ? Et me crier dessus n'allait pas m'aider à comprendre !**

Damon – qui s'était maintenant calmé bien que toujours en colère contre son petit frère- continua :

-**C'est vrai, je me suis comporté comme un idiot mais, mets toi à ma place. Ce soir ma copine m'a quitté, par ta faute car il faut bien l'avouer si tu ne m'avais pas suivit rien ne ce saurait passer. Et souviens toi de toute les fois ou père t'a félicité, ou il t'a offert des cadeaux…tu as ces souvenirs en têtes ?**

**-Oui, je m'en souviens très bien…**

**-Et bien maintenant, essaye de trouver une fois, une seule fois ou il m'a fait un compliment ou où il m'a fait un cadeau…**

Stefan réfléchit intensément, et effectivement aucun souvenir ne lui vint…

-**T'as raison, il n'a jamais rien fait de gentil pour toi**…réalisa l'enfant.

-** Exactement, alors tu ne crois pas que j'ai mes raisons d'être sur les nerfs quand une fois encore, quelqu'un me mets de côté par ta faute hum **?

**-Ouai, c'est vrai…mais cette fois ci, c'est toi-même qui a refusé de jouer avec nous** lui fit remarquer son cadet.

-**Tout simplement parce que j'avais déjà deviné la fin de la soirée, je ne sais pas ce que tout le monde te trouve, mais ils te trouvent tous : mignon, sympa, attachant, gentil, poli et j'en passe… Et dès que Lucy à commencé à te parler, j'avoue que je suis devenu jaloux !**

**-Damon, si je te promets d'essayer de ne plus être le préféré, tu ne m'en voudras plus ?**

Damon eut un petit rire : **C'est gentil de ta part, mais tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, je me rends bien compte que tu n'y es pour rien si l'on te préfère, et essayer de ne plus être le chouchou ne changera rien…**

**-Alors qu'est ce que je peux faire **? demanda le garçon, tristement.

**-Pas grand-chose, mon pauvre petit frère, pas grand-chose **soupira-t-il. **Evite juste de me suivre partout, et essaye de ne pas intervenir quand je discute avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie…**

**-Si je fais ça tu ne seras plus en colère ?** Demanda Stefan, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux émeraude.

**-Bien sur que si, je te déteste** cracha Damon en fixant son petit frère.

Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul et trébucha avant de tomber sur les fesses. Damon éclata de rire :

**-Calme toi, je ne suis pas un monstre voyons ! Je blague, je ne t'en veux pas, ou plus du moins, plus maintenant…**

Il lui tendit sa main et Stefan la saisit en retrouvant son joli sourire :

**-Tu me rassure**…souffla le plus jeune en dépoussiérant ses vêtements.

-**Aller dépêchons nous de rentrer avant que père découvre notre absence**, suggéra Damon en accélérant le pas.

Stefan le suivit.

-**Ah et au fait, évite d'enfiler mes vêtements à l'avenir, tu nages dedans et t'es ridicule **lança Damon sur un ton humoristique pour détendre l'atmosphère et ainsi dissiper le reste de rancœur et de colère qu'il avait contre son petit frère. Stefan rit tout bas avant de continuer le chemin, et les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leur chambre à coucher pour la nuit…

* * *

**13 eme chapitre en ligne! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Les deux prochains chapitres seront un peu différents et surtout ce seront les deux derniers! :D**


	14. Katherine

__

1864

POV Stefan :

J'ouvre les yeux, puis je les referme. Pourquoi se lever quand on est si bien ? Je me sens parfaitement et merveilleusement bien, mieux que d'ordinaire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi…Soudain, les souvenirs me reviennent, et tout s'éclaire enfin dans ma tête. Cette présence à mes côtés, ce léger poids sur mon torse. Finalement, j'ouvre définitivement les yeux et tourne la tête à droite. Elle est là, endormie. Elle est si belle, c'est même un euphémisme car elle resplendit littéralement à la faible lueur qui filtre entre les interstices des volets. Cela change vraiment de la vision habituelle que j'ai en me réveillant. D'ordinaire, lorsque je tourne la tête c'est mon frère que je vois… Ce serait d'ailleurs totalement faux de le qualifier de laid, car ce n'est pas le cas mais je peux assurer qu'à côté de l'ange qui est couché dans mon lit, blottit dans mes bras, il fait pale figure. Le matin, Damon à toujours les cheveux emmêlé dans un fouillis indescriptible, on croirait que sa tête a servie de champs de bataille durant la nuit. Il dort souvent une jambe au dessus de la couette et une jambe en dessous, encore une technique bien à lui pour n'avoir ni trop chaud ni trop froid… Généralement il a son visage enfoui sous l'oreiller ou alors, il dort sur le ventre et un petit filet de bave coule de sa bouche, dégoutant…

Mais même si j'avoue que je préfère – et de loin- me réveiller en la compagnie de Katherine, Damon me manque…un peu. Quand je pense qu'en ce moment, il est je-ne-sais-où, en train de se battre, peut-être même déjà mort ou blessé… Je ne supporterai pas qu'il ne revienne pas. J'avoue pouvoir paraître immature, mais j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai toujours eu besoin de lui. Et là par exemple je me sens coupable : coupable d'être ici, au chaud et en sécurité dans mon lit après m'être adonné aux plaisirs charnels durant toute la nuit en compagnie de la plus belle femme du monde (et je n'exagère pas !) alors que lui… Rien que de penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver m'horrifie.

Katherine bouge un peu, repositionnant sa tête sur mon torse. Je lui caresse les cheveux d'un geste délicat pour ne pas la réveiller, elle est si belle endormie. Tigresse, le jour comme la nuit tant qu'elle est éveillée, le félin se transforme en chaton une fois assoupie, du moins c'est ce qu'elle essaye de faire croire car je sens bien qu'elle n'est pas profondément endormie, elle est maligne et je suis persuadé qu'elle est éveillée depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux, peut-être même avant…

Tout ce confirme, elle ouvre ses yeux de biche, dévoilant son regard noisette qui m'a fait craquer dès notre première rencontre il y'a de cela quelques semaines, et je crois d'ailleurs n'être pas le seul que ses deux joyaux ambrés ont envoutés. Je ne suis pas naïf et j'ai bien remarqué le regard envieux que me lance Damon lorsque j'embrasse la main de la jeune femme dans un geste poli et galant. J'ai aussi bien remarqué sa réaction lorsque je frôle de mes lèvres une si petit parcelle de sa peau qu'est sa main et je n'imagine même pas le regard furibond qu'il devait me lancer lorsqu'il nous a vu nous embrasser, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui jeter un coup d'œil cependant j'étais trop…occupé. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, se narguer l'un l'autre, le plus possible, en la présence de Katherine était devenu notre lot quotidien et malheureusement pour lui je gagnais toujours la bataille. Je sais qu'il l'aime, j'ai beau aimer aussi Damon et j'ai déjà envisagé l'option de rompre avec Katherine pour lui laisser le champ libre, option qui c'est évaporé au bout d'une demi-seconde. Car je la veux pour moi tout seul ! Et pourtant il ne me le reproche pas, ce qui est étrange d'ailleurs. Il l'aime, il la veut et je connais assez bien mon frère pour savoir que quand il veut quelques choses il l'obtient c'est pour cela qu'il est étrange qu'il abandonne si facilement. Peut-être Katherine lui a-t-elle clairement dit non ? Ou peut-être c'est il décidé à me laisser le privilège de la courtiser seul, comme il la toujours fait, il m'a toujours céder sa place alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

**-Bonjour ange Katherine**, lui susurre-je à l'oreille en collant mon nez dans ses cheveux bouclés.

**-Bonjour Stefan mon apollon** me répond-elle en souriant.** Qui te dit que je suis un ange **? Chuchote-elle en souriant sournoisement cette fois-ci.

**-Le diable ne pourrait se dissimuler sous une si parfaite apparence…**

-**Alors le diable doit être bien plus malin que toi, il lui faudrait une apparence aguicheuse pour attirer ses victimes…** fait-elle en me retournant afin de se placer au dessus de moi, satisfaite.

**-Si tu es le diable, alors aucun besoin de m'attirer car je suis déjà tout à toi…** dis-je en souriant, j'approche ma bouche de la sienne mais elle l'évite méthodiquement avant de s'allonger sur moi et de me chuchoter à l'oreille.

**-Les terrains conquis ne sont plus à conquérir et ils ne représentent plus un défi… Et tu sais que j'adore les défi**s… Elle pousse un petit rire adorable avant de se relever et de me fixer dans les yeux.

**-Je n'étais donc qu'un défi pour toi ?**

-**Je n'ai pas dis ça…juste que tu étais beaucoup plus drôle hier soir, quand tu n'étais pas déjà tout à moi comme ce matin, je suis déçu que tu m'appartiennes au bout d'une seule nuit…**déclare-t-elle en faisant une petit moue enfantine qui se transforme aussitôt en un bref éclat de rire.

**-Je peux redevenir sauvage et incertain comme hier soir…diablesse.**

-**C'est vrai qu'hier soir, tu étais plus qu'incertain, je dirai même coincé **: « _Non Miss Pierce, vous savez, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Mon père n'est pas loin. Cela risquerait d'être trop rapide, nous nous connaissons à peine et je ne voudrai pas précipiter les choses_… » Récita-t-elle en m'imitant et je crois deviner que je rougis violemment. **Tu es tellement poli et galant…Stefan** murmure-t-elle en en me caressant le torse avec sa main. Pour la surprendre, je me saisis de celle-ci et l'écarte de mon corps afin de la retourner dans une position à mon avantage, maintenant au dessus d'elle je souris fièrement. Mais mon sourire s'évanouit vite lorsqu'elle me retourne à son tour pour venir se replacer au dessus de moi en me bloquant les poignets au dessus de ma tête. Impuissant, sans pouvoir bouger immobiliser par ses mains qui bloquent fermement mes bras sur l'oreiller, je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle peut être aussi forte…

-**Ce n'est pas en jouant la carte de la force que tu va redevenir un défi**...me lance-t-elle avec un air provocant en m'embrassant du coin des lèvres. Damon était plus coriace au tout départ…

**-Damon** m'étranglais-je, en me relevant d'un bond, la bousculant.

Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour me masser mais je la repousse un peu violemment en la fusillant du regard.

**-Allons Stefan, apprends à ne pas croire tout ce que te dit le diable, il ment souvent.**

Je l'interroge de regard alors elle poursuit

**-Tu as un point faible tellement évident qu'il en devient risible**

-**Point faible ?**

**-Il a suffit que j'aborde le sujet de ton frère pour que tu redeviennes « le défi » que j'aime dompter.**

**-Ce n'était donc pas vrai…**

**-C'était une ruse, qui a admirablement bien fonctionné **me nargue-t-elle en m'invitant à me rallonger.

**-Il n'y a donc jamais rien n'eut avec Damon ?**

Comment en suis-je arriver à le jalouser à ce point ?

-**Qui sait ?** fait-elle en riant tout bas. En voyant mon regard noir elle reprend. **C'est toi que j'aime Stefan, hum ?**

**-Hum hum **approuvai-je.

-**Ton frère t'inquiète donc tant que ça ?**

**-Disons que je suis méfiant…**

-**Tu ne devrais pas…**

Et c'est à ce moment là que je me sens vraiment égoïste car toutes les pensées fraternelles que j'avais plutôt dans la matinée ce sont bien vite envolés… Après tout me dis-je, lui ne doit certainement pas pensé à moi…

**-Tu dois certainement avoir raison, je n'ai pas besoin de me méfier de lui…sinon ce ne serait pas moi qui serai là, à faire ça…**Je l'embrasse passionnément et pour une fois elle se laisse faire. **En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui t'appartient, c'est toi qui m'appartient, tu es à moi tout seul **fis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou. Hop, elle a disparut et deux mains me couvrent les yeux avant de rendre la vue et de m'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

-**Voilà le Stefan que j'aime…**dit-elle en m'embrassant fougueusement.

POV EXTERNE

_Ce que Stefan ne savait pas à cette époque, c'était qu'il n'était pas le premier à croire que Katherine Pierce lui appartenait. Toutes les allusions que faisaient Katherine étaient loin d'être fausses. Même si Damon l'avait beaucoup amusé au début, il s'était dévoué à elle bien trop facilement contrairement à Stefan qu'une simple petite réflexion rendait encore jaloux ou en colère. (Notre Damon était encore loin du XXI e siècle, tout comme Stefan) Et c'était ça qu'aimait la jeune femme, elle aimait les défis, celui de conquérir Damon avait été bien trop simple à son gouts alors que Stefan était en constante évolution, tantôt acceptant, puis hésitant, regrettant…_

_Le départ à la guerre de Damon lui avait facilité les choses puisqu'elle n'avait plus eut besoin de se dissimulé aux yeux d'un frère lorsqu'elle batifolait avec l'autre… _

_Quant à Stefan, il se prétendait non-naïf mais l'était plus que ce qu'il ne croyait. Son amour pour Katherine l'avait aveuglé et il prononçait des paroles qu'il aurait regretté quelques mois plutôt. Rien que le fait de narguer son aîné, de se faire envier, ou même d'admettre ouvertement qu'il valait mieux que lui ne lui ressemblait pas… Et dire qu'ils étaient si proches et qu'en quelques semaines ils s'étaient éloignés, Katherine, leur différent avec leur père puis le départ à l'armée de Damon, tout cela avait participé à leur éloignement. Et qui aurait pu penser un jour que les deux frères Salvatore, les inséparables, en arriverait à se jalouser ? _

_L'égoïsme de Stefan lui fera d'ailleurs pousser son frère à se transformer, plus tard, pour ne pas être seul ce qui renforcera encore un peu leur rivalité…_

POV Damon

**-Debout, là dedans !**

Quel réveil ! Ce salopard de lieutenant a-t-il vraiment besoin de beugler comme un âne pour nous réveiller ? Je me retourne dans mon lit avant d'enfouir ma tête sous l'oreiller et de remonter ma couverture. Mon mouvement fait grincer le lit de camp si bien que j'ai l'impression qu'un jour ce vieux machin va céder sous mon poids ! Quelqu'un me secoue le bras, je ronchonne :

**-Qui c'est ?**

-**C'est Kingston ! Aller Salvatore, debout, sinon tu va encore avoir un avertissement du lieutenant**.

-**Dégage King', je dors** lui répondis-je en marmonnant.

**-Comme tu veux, faudra pas venir te plaindre quand t'auras les bottes du lieutenant à astiquer jusqu'à ce que le soleil se reflète dedans ou que t'auras 200 pompes… Je vais m'habiller, je t'attendrai un peu, mais bouge toi **!

Kingston, c'était un gentil gamin d'à peine 19 ans que son père avait envoyé de force à l'armée. Il était très grand (il me dépassait d'une tête), épais comme une brindille et pourtant il pouvait battre n'importe lequel d'entre nous au bras de fer. Il était timide et crédule, bien trop généreux avec n'importe qui... (J'avoue avoir déjà abusé de sa gentillesse au début, mais maintenant j'essaye au contraire de faire qu'on le respecte, ce qui n'est pas toujours gagné sachant que je ne suis pas le plus aimé et admiré de notre division) Avec sa tignasse châtains pourtant toujours bien coiffé (contrairement à moi…) et ses grands yeux vert/marron il inspire vraiment la confiance et la gentillesse. Dès qu'on c'est rencontré je l'ai de suite apprécié, il ressemblait à un orphelin abandonné au milieu de tout ces gars qui s'accolaient joyeusement comme si partir au champ de bataille c'était une semaine sur les plages de l'Amérique de Sud… Je l'avais repéré dans la foule, relisant encore et encore son espèce de bout de papier sur lequel étaient griffonnées quelques indications… Etant moi aussi seul et un peu déprimé par mon départ j'avais décidé d'engager la conversation. Il m'avait raconté qu'il venait d'une famille bourgeoise de Grove Hill, qu'il était fils unique et qu'il n'aimait pas la guerre mais que son paternel, bourru et détestable à souhait (cela m'avait rappelé mon cher papa adoré…) avait manigancé quelques affaires pour se débarrasser de son garçon et en même temps faire une pierre deux coups et récupérer un parfait petit soldat… Après avoir un peu discuté j'avais tout de suite pris en amitié ce garçon et on ne s'était pas quitté depuis. En fait, je crois que Kingston me rappelle Stefan…

Stefan… Rien qu'en prononçant son nom je me sens mal… Il me manque et même si depuis quelques semaines ça n'a pas toujours été rose entre nous avec l'arrivée de Katherine etc.… je l'adore et ne pas le voir, ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles ça me déprime… Rien que le fait que Kingston vienne me réveiller comme ça… me prévenant que si je reste au lit je vais avoir telle ou telle châtiment me rappelle mon petit frère qui avait pris l'habitude de faire pareil chaque matin, pour ne pas que je me fasse gronder par Giuseppe. En fait je remarque de plus en plus que je m'occupe de Kingston comme d'un petit frère, comme avec Stef'… Bizarre je sais de traiter un gars que vous connaissez depuis 2 semaines comme votre cadet mais…je ne sais pas je crois que j'ai besoin de me sentir entourer, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui veiller depuis que j'ai 5 ans je veille sur Stef, pourquoi devrai-je arrêter de le faire à seulement 22 ans ? Ok, je pourrai peut-être pas veiller sur lui pendant toute sa vie, d'ailleurs c'est lui le pot de colle pas moi mais j'espère le faire aussi longtemps qu'il en aura besoin, et que j'en aurai besoin…

La présence de Kingston me rassure, sans lui je crois que je n'aurai jamais tenu le coup dans cet enfer. Car je crois pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que : JE HAIS L'ARMEE ! Je déteste les règles, obéir, être ponctuel, bien élevé…je ne l'ai jamais été et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer à l'être ! Ca a toujours été Stefan le gamin modèle, pas moi bon sang ! Quel trouillard je fais c'est pitoyable… comme un bébé je suis en train de chouiner : Je veux rentrer chez moi… Faut que je me ressaisisse là ! Je revois Stefan, le dernier jour avant que je parte, je revois nos adieux déchirant… Lui dans ma situation n'aurait pas été si peureux et puéril j'en suis certain… D'ailleurs, dans notre dernière accolade d'au revoir il a même été jusqu'à envisager de me rejoindre au camp même s'il n'avait pas l'âge… J'ai refusé bien sur, c'est moi l'aine et je n'ai pas à me cacher derrière mon frère, c'est lui qui a toujours fais ça et je me passerai bien cette fois du fameux « chacun son tour… ».

Pourtant, en ce moment ce n'est pas vraiment la joie entre nous deux. A cause de Katherine, je ne sais pas comment dire ça…je ne suis pas jaloux de Stefan ! (le suis-je ?) mais je ne supporte pas de les voir ensemble et pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que mon cadet ramène une de ses conquête à la maison, il a toujours été plus chanceux en amour que moi, et même si des fois je l'enviais je n'avais jamais ressenti de tel sentiments qu'avec cette fille…cette magnifique fille… Je revois ses bouclettes brunes qui dégringolaient en cascade dans son dos, son sourire parfait, ses yeux qui savaient parfaitement comment jouer avec mes sentiments, elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je pourrai penser à elle pendant des heures, si bien que ce soir je serai encore dans mon lit à penser à elle… mais je préfère me re concentrer sur Stef', d'ailleurs lui ne dois certainement pas avoir des pensées aussi…instinctives envers cette Katherine, il est si pure, innocent, vertueux… tout mon contraire. Tout ça pour dire qu'il me manque terriblement et que ce matin je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever… Kingston pourra toujours me secouer, il ne trouvera jamais les mots qui me feront bondir du lit. King' n'est pas Stefan et même si je crois deviner que j'essaye de le prendre comme substitut il n'égalera jamais mon petit frère. Mon vrai petit frère, celui que j'aime, celui avec lequel j'ai grandit, celui que je protège et qui ma déjà protéger, celui qui m'aurait déjà fais sortir du lit: mon ami, mon rival, mon confident, mon ennemi juré, mon allié, mon concurrent, mon complice, mon partenaire… Il est tout ce que j'ai… Je lui fais confiance et je sais qu'il me fait confiance, malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait ce faire, rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer, ou du moins rien qu'y arriverait par sa faute, par ma faute cela n'étonnerait guère personne, j'ai toujours agi débilement et je le sais !

**-Aller Damon, grouille-toi, tu ne vas pas te faire sanctionner pour une stupide envie de rester coucher, si ?**

**-Apparemment si !**

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et soulève ma couverture.

**-Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'es malade ?**

**- Non je ne suis pas malade.**

**-Alors quoi ?**

**-Alors rien, Kingston, j'ai juste…pas envie.**

**-On dirait que t'es déprimé…**

**-Peut-être, peut-être pas…**

**-Tu penses à ta famille ? Ils te manquent ?**

Comment ce gosse peut-il deviner ça ?

-**Non, pas ma famille **niai-je en secouant la tête.

-**Arrête si tu veux jouer sur les mots et que tu veux que je précise que c'est ton frère cadet qui te manque…**

Il m'énerve des fois ce type, je l'apprécie mais il m'énerve, comme Stefan il arrive à deviner des trucs des fois, des trucs que j'aimerai vraiment cacher ils arrivent à le découvrir malgré que je fasse semblant d'aller bien…

Je relève la tête et le fixe dans les yeux, il ne cille pas et soutient mon regard.

**-Ecoute Damon, je sais que ton petit frère te manque mais ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer et rester au lit ne changera rien, alors bouge tes fesses de là et montre à Stefan qu'il a un grand frère courageux et fort.…D'ailleurs aujourd'hui c'est le jour du courrier, on aura une demi-heure toute à l'heure pour écrire une lettre et l'envoyer, je suis sur qu'il adorerait recevoir une carte de son aîné …**

En fait, je m'étais trompé, King' est parfois aussi malin que Stefan. Je me lève d'un bond en enfilant mes chaussures.

**-T'aurais pas pu le dire plutôt gros bêta ?**

**-L'important c'est que maintenant tu le sache ! Aller dépêche toi et allons montrer à ce ver de terre de Lieutenant qu'on n'est pas des pétochards!**

Je lui souris et me dépêche de faire mon lit au carré, la journée du bon petit soldat s'annonce longue mais je sais que ce soir je pourrai écrire à mon frère et ça, ça me met de bonne humeur, car je sais qu'il attend mon courrier avec impatience…

POV EXTERNE

_Et pourtant Damon se trompait, son frère lisait en diagonale ses courriers et n'était pas plus inquiet que ça pour lui, son inquiétude se résumant à : Est-ce que Katherine s'intéresse à lui ? Stefan manquait à Damon, le contraire était lui aussi vrai, mais n'avait pas la même « puissance ». Ne pas voir Stefan était un déchirement pour Damon alors que son cadet était seulement peiné de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles, il faut dire qu'il était très occupé avec sa chère Katherine… Pourtant Damon ne pensait pas en mal à son petit frère, il faut dire qu'il avait tellement l'habitude de lui connaître un autre comportement qu'il aurait été choqué d'apprendre ce qu'il se passait pendant son absence. D'ailleurs quand il l'apprendra plus tard, il sera plus que choqué il deviendra carrément fou de rage de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux… _

_Damon aura finalement déserté le champ de bataille 2 semaines plus tard pour retrouver son cher petit frère dont il sera bien étonné de découvrir son rapprochement avec Katherine… Et c'est là que la vrai jalousie commencera pour ne finalement jamais vraiment se terminer car même après 145 ans, le sentiment qui a toujours été réciproque chez les deux Salvatore hormis l'amour caché qu'ils se sont toujours portés, c'est la jalousie… _

* * *

**Chapitre en ligne! Un peu différent des autres avec des points de vue de Stefan et Damon... (Sous demande d'une de mes lectrices je ne dirai pas que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre...zut trôp tard! XD**


	15. Pour l'éternité

2010, Maison des Salvatore, épisode 2x08. 

Comme à son habitude pour se détendre et oublier la dure journée qu'il venait de passer, Damon se servait un verre de scotch qu'il remplit à moitié avant de refermer le bouchon de la bouteille et de se saisir du verre. Il fit tinter les glaçons contre les parois puis avala une gorgée de la boisson qui glissa le long de sa gorge, lui faisant ressentir un léger picotement pas désagréable.

Alors qu'il s'appuyait sur la table pour finir de déguster son scotch, son frère le rejoignit dans le salon.

**-Ou est Elena ? **demanda Damon sans porter de réelle attention à son cadet.

**-Elle est chez elle** répondit Stefan d'une voix plate

**-Et tu es ici pourquoi ?** Insista le vampire en souriant un peu.

**-Parce qu'elle veut être avec Jeremy**.

Damon hocha la tête avant de proposer un autre verre d'alcool à son frère qui l'accepta à son grand étonnement même s'il était persuadé qu'il n'en boirait pas une goutte.

-**Merci. Écoute, ce que Rose a dit à propos d'Elena et de la malédiction…**

**-Je sais** le coupa-t-il sèchement, **nous la protégerons !**

-**Et tu sais aussi que la seule manière pour qu'on soit en mesure de la protéger c'est qu'on arrête de se « battre ». On a laissé Katherine s'interposer entre nous. Si on laisse cela arriver avec Elena on ne sera pas en mesure de la protéger**… continua le vampire, d'un ton grave et sérieux tout en agitant son verre qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché.

-**Je sais Stefan, j'ai déjà entendu ça avant**… soupira Damon, lasse. Le vampire reposa son verre et s'éloigna vers la porte pour regagner sa chambre : la journée avait été longue et éprouvante et la conversation avec son frère commençait à tourner en rond et il n'avait aucune envie de tergiverser sur les même sujets encore et encore.

**-Hey !** Le héla Stefan en faisant un pas vers son aîné.

**-Quoi ? **Lâcha Damon agacé tout en se retournant.

-**Je suis désolé !**

**-A propos de quoi ?**

**-Pour être le gars qui t'as fait transformer il y'a 145 ans.**

-**C'en est assez, il est tard et je connais le refrain par cœur. Je n'ai aucune envie de ressasser tout ça **refusa le jeune homme brun en secouant la tête et en reprenant son chemin vers la porte.

**-Tu sais quoi ?** poursuivit pourtant Stefan en le suivant un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur le seuil de la porte. **Je ne l'ai jamais dit à haute voix. Je suppose que j'ai juste besoin de le dire et que as juste besoin de l'entendre.**

L'intéressé se figea en plissant un peu les yeux, n'osant pas se retourner et croiser le regard émeraude de son cadet.

**-Je suis désolé, ce que j'ai fait été égoïste. Je voulais juste ne pas être seul**. Il fit une pause et déglutit bruyamment avant de reprendre d'une voix cassé mais sur de lui : **Je crois, que j'avais juste besoin de mon grand frère.**

Damon baissa les yeux, 145 ans qu'il attendait et en même temps redoutait cet instant. Cet instant, ces excuses c'était maintenant ! Il se retourna enfin vers son cadet mais ne leva pas tout de suite les yeux vers lui.

-**Il est trop tard, Stefan**… souffla Damon en daignant enfin lever son regard azur vers son frère qui plongea instantanément ses yeux dans les siens comme pour lui prouvé que ce qu'il disait était sincère.

-**Il n'ait jamais trop tard. Je veux dire, 17 ans à s'adorer ça ne peut pas passer inaperçue même après 145 ans de vie.**

-**Ces 17 ans « d'adoration » comme tu dis, c'était lorsque nous étions humains. Nous ne le sommes plu, grâce à toi. Le Damon humain n'existe plus lui non plus !**

-**C'est ce que tu essaye de faire croire, mais il y'a longtemps que je ne marche plus dans ton jeu.**

**-Crois ce que tu veux** lança le vampire avant de reprendre son chemin. **La conversation est close !**

**-Non, elle n'est pas close, Damon ! **Le retint Stefan, maintenant droit comme un « i » au milieu du salon.

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin** soupira l'homme aux yeux bleus. **Tu veux que je te pardonne, que tu aies enfin conscience tranquille ? Si c'est ça c'est bon je te pardonne, AMEN !**

**-Tu te caches encore derrière ton humour pour ne pas montrer ta vraie facette, comme lorsque maman est…**

**-Ne parle pas de maman !** Lui interdit Damon en vrillant son regard dur dans celui de son cadet.

-**Damon, je veux juste te faire comprendre que cette rivalité est stupide et inutile. J'ai besoin de toi comme j'ai toujours eus besoin de mon grand frère. Je réalise aujourd'hui que je … je t'aime comme un grand frère…**

Le regard du vampire se radoucit et sa façade d'indifférence s'effondra littéralement devant les yeux de son cadet.

-**Tu te souviens des soirs d'orages ? Ou tu venais me consoler ? De toutes les punitions et les paires de claques que j'ai évités grâce à toi. ? Ou encore de toutes les choses que tu m'as apprises ?**

**-Je m'en souviens **avoua Damon tout bas.

-**C'est ton prénom que j'ai dit comme premier mot.**

**-Tu n'arrivais pas à dire « Damon », **poursuivit-il nostalgique, mais tu disais toujours : **émon, émon, et ça à tout bout de champs**

**-Oui, **approuva Stefan en ayant un léger rire mais il reprit tristement. **Quand maman est morte, tu as été là pour moi, je n'aurai pas tenu le coup sans toi…**

Le vampire brun hocha la tête et laissa son cadet se rapprocher de lui. Ils s'étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-**Il y'a aussi toutes les fois ou tu m'as sauvé la vie, ou où tu m'as donné des choses…**

Damon leva un sourcil interrogateur et Stefan tapa un peu contre une planche d'une bibliothèque qui céda découvrant un double fond. L'adolescent centenaire en sortit une vieille peluche, toute mitée, déchirée et abimée qu'il épousseta rapidement avant de la tendre à son grand frère.

**-Ca t'appartenait…**dit-il en lui déposant dans les mains.

Damon inspecta le vieux nounours et il fut submerger d'émotions, il murmura dans un son presque inaudible.

**-Booba…**

La peluche qu'il avait tant aimé autrefois lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il croyait détruite depuis bien longtemps se tenait dans ses mains. L'ourson avait toujours ses deux billes noires en guise d'yeux, son nœud rouge autour du cou et les petites marques de dents de Damon, reste de ses mordillements de bébé. Cet ourson avait 169ans… son frère l'avait conservé pendant tout ce temps… pendant 145 ans !

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir gardé ?**

**-Parce que, comme tu me l'avait dit quand j'étais petit :** «_ on peut dire que Booba sera là pour te réconforter à chaque fois que je ne serai pas là, d'accord ? Ce sera le lien qui nous unit… » _**Des fois, j'oubliais la pseudo-haine que j'avais envers toi et…je me sentais seul alors je regardais ton ours et je pensais à toi, je me sentais mieux, en sécurité… c'était idiot peut-être mais cette ours me permettait de me remémorer tout les bons moments qu'on avait passé ensemble pour moi ça a toujours été « le lien qui nous unit… »**

Damon se dirigea vers une de ses nombreuses vestes en cuir posé sur le porte-manteau et fouilla dans les poches de l'une d'elles avant d'en sortir une petite peluche grisâtre.

-**Je n'ai moi non plus jamais perdu ce lien **déclara Damon en lui montrant Dinka, la souris qu'il avait échangé contre son Booba et qui depuis ne l'avait pas quitté.

**-Tu l'as toi aussi gardé…**

**-Je n'ai jamais pu m'en séparer**…corrigea-t-il en baissant les yeux un peu honteux. L'image du vampire sanguinaire devenait ridicule quand on apprenait que celui-ci ce promenait avec une petite peluche dans sa poche.

-**Damon arrêtons de nous « chamailler »… On a tout les deux fait des erreurs mais aucun de nous ne peut nier qu'ensemble, avant toutes ces histoires de vampires, on était heureux non ? Enfin moi, c'est toujours ce que j'ai ressenti étant petit… Evidemment**, continua Stefan en s'approchant encore un peu de son grand frère, **je pense qu'il sera impossible de retrouver la même complicité qu'autrefois, mais si on pouvait au moins essayer… ?**

**-Stefan, ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu** se défila Damon, en tournant vivement les talons pour filer d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux et essaya de retrouver son masque d'amertume, en vain… la même expression reflétant toutes ces émotions était fixée sur son visage et il ne pouvait s'en séparer. Les grandes déclarations d'amour ou de fraternité n'avait jamais été son truc, et dévoiler ces sentiments était une des choses qu'il détestait par-dessus tout alors il préférait abréger la conversation dès qu'il se sentait fondre devant quelqu'un d'autre… Il aurait dut se douter que son cadet n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça…

Stefan lui agrippa le bras, tout d'abord durement, puis radoucit sa prise sentant son aîné se tendre.

-**Arrête de vouloir jouer au vampire sans sentiments, je sais tout aussi bien que toi qu'il y'a longtemps que tu as dépassé ce stade…**

Le jeune homme brun secoua son bras pour le lui faire lâcher puis défroissa sa chemise dans un geste arrogant.

**- Alors, Si tu sais tout, laisse-moi continuer à jouer au méchant ! C'est toujours le rôle que j'ai eu ! Laisse-moi faire mon vampire sans émotions qui ira s'écrouler dans sa chambre dès qu'il sera à l'abri des regards !** Siffla Damon en s'énervant. **Parce que, tu l'as toujours sur n'est ce pas ? Tu as toujours su que je chialais comme un gosse quand maman est morte et ce- bien longtemps après que tu aies surmonté ta peine non ? Et je suis certain qu'aujourd'hui encore, tu sais très bien qu'il m'arrive de chialer encore de manière puérile ! Ok ? Stefan tes excuses, c'est trop tard ! Je ne suis plus ton gentil grand-frère prêt à te donner le bon Dieu sans confession, j'ai évolué ! Alors laisse-moi, s'il te plaît, remettre mon masque d'humour douteux et cesse de vouloir raviver le passé. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour venir t'excuser hum ?** Ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard dur, tout en commençant d'ores et déjà à sortir, cette question n'étant pour lui que purement rhétorique.

-**Parce que j'étais trop bête et orgueilleux pour bien vouloir m'avouer à moi-même que j'avais fait des erreurs **soupira-t-il en regardant tristement le dos de son frère.

Damon s'arrêta, attendant la suite.

**-Damon, j'ai compris qu'étant jeune tu m'avais toujours surprotégé, j'ai fait des erreurs et tu as tous assumé ! Mais maintenant j'ai compris ! J'ai compris qu'en m'amourachant de Katherine et en la dénonçant par inadvertance, j'ai en même temps causé notre éloignement, tu n'y es pour rien ! On n'a pas à s'en vouloir à cause de Katherine ! Elle n'en vaut pas le coup.**

**-On y'est tout les deux pour quelques choses…**

**-Ecoute Elena m'a fait ouvrir les yeux…Elle a sut voir du bon en toi. Et je me suis dit que je pouvais faire pareille. C'est pour ça que c'est seulement aujourd'hui, bien trop tard je le sais que je m'excuse, car c'est maintenant que je réalise, que j'accepte l'idée que j'ai toujours su au fond de moi-même, l'idée que je t'aime et que j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plaît, ne te ferme pas à moi ! Damon, on est frère…**

-**Un frère que tu n'as pas hésité à enfermer dans un cachot droguer à la verveine il n'y pas très longtemps de cela** lui rappela amèrement le vampire en se renfrognant.

**-Un frère que j'ai défendu à l'école devant toutes les petites racailles de la ville…**

Damon baissa les yeux vaincu, Stefan avait vraiment réponse à tout !

**-Katherine est la femme qui nous à séparer** poursuivit le plus jeune des vampires en posant sa main avec précautions sur l'épaule de son aîné.** Laissons Elena être celle qui nous rapprochera…**

Les larmes picotaient les yeux de l'aîné des frères, il ne voulait pas baisser sa garde devant son cadet, il avait toujours réussit à lui cacher ses sentiments il ne pouvait pas céder maintenant…

-**Damon ? Tu te souviens de notre rituel avec nos doigts, de quand on était gosses ?** lui demanda Stefan.

Il hocha lentement la tête et son frère lui présenta sa main pour réaliser leur fameux « rituel ». Damon joua le jeu et exécuta parfaitement les mouvements qui dataient tout de même de 150 ans…

**-Et tu te souviens qu'à la fin, on disait « toujours » ce qui signifiait…**

**-Qu'on serait frère pour toujours** compléta Damon dans un murmure.

**-Oui** approuva-t-il en séparant ses doigts de ceux de son aîné.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, dans le silence le plus total, comme s'il communiquait par la pensée, leurs yeux plongés dans ceux de leur frère comme s'ils attendaient de voir l'autre craqué…Mais il n'en fut rien et tout deux restèrent de marbre, ou du moins essayèrent de paraître de marbre car on pouvait lire dans le regard émeraude de Stefan tout l'amour et l'espoir de pouvoir recouvrer un semblant de fraternité avec son frère alors que dans les abysses des yeux azurs de Damon, on lisait l'hésitation, celle de céder à ses sentiments et deux dire deux mots qu'il n'avait pas dit à son frère depuis bien longtemps… ou jouer la carte du sarcasme et s'en aller lâchement… deuxième solution qu'il adoptait malheureusement bien trop souvent, une fois de plus ou de moins…

**-Damon, je te le dis encore une fois, je suis désolé **répéta Stefan en baissant les yeux avant de faire volte-face et de s'apprêter à sortir du salon, abandonnant l'idée qu'un jour il puisse retrouver le Damon d'autrefois.

-**Stef' ?** L'arrêta pourtant son ainé en esquissant un mouvement comme s'il voulait retenir son bras mais ne fit rien.

L'intéressé se retourna et leva un sourcil :

**-Oui ?**

**-Je t'aime p'tit frère**, articula difficilement Damon en se frottant nerveusement le poignet.

Stefan esquissa un sourire discret et revint sur ses pas.

**-Je t'aime aussi, émon…**

Ils hésitèrent un peu puis finalement, Damon laissa son cadet le prendre dans ses bras. C'était agréable se dit-il, cela faisait tellement de temps que personne ne l'avait enlacé de cette façon, une façon qui le submergeait de joie et bonheur. L'homme qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses bras, cette homme qui le dépassait d'une demi-tête, c'était pourtant son petit frère, le même que le petit bébé aux yeux émeraudes qu'il blottissait contre lui un soir d'orage ou le même que le petit garçon aux yeux vifs et aux reflets blonds qui l'avait suivit jusqu'à l'école, pieds nus et en courant, le même qui l'avait trahi au près de son père et pourtant le même qu'il avait toujours aimé profondément. Avec lui, il se sentait serein, sensation qu'il ne ressentait avec personne d'autre…

Stefan se laissa aller sur l'épaule de Damon, cette position lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Depuis qu'il était bébé, Damon avait toujours été là, que ce soit pour le rassurer, le protéger, le divertir, le surveiller… Ils étaient inséparables et s'étaient pourtant si vite éloignés… Etre dans ses bras, ses bras qui étaient pour lui un véritable château fort, ça lui manquait, ce sentir à nouveau en sécurité...

Le temps semblait s'arrêter autour d'eux deux et Stefan desserra finalement son étreinte, bouleversé par l'afflux de souvenirs et d'émotions.

Damon avait les larmes aux yeux, et il baissa la tête pour les cacher alors que Stefan laissa une larme solitaire s'échapper de son œil pour rouler sur sa joue.

**-Ca fait du bien de te retrouver, grand frère…**

-**Oui, Stef'…**

**-Frère pour toujours **? l'interrogea Stefan, en reprenant leurs mots d'enfants.

**-Pour l'éternité** conclut Damon en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère et lui laissant enfin voir les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

**THE END**

_**Bon et bien c'est la fin de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aurat plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en avez pris autant à la lire. J'espère aussi que la fin ne vous décois pas... Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissés des reviews régulières: Miistii, lilith-tw-vd-hp, Arsionoai... Merci et à bientôt j'espère pour une nouvelle fanfic! **_


End file.
